Shaymin, Travelling Partner
by Roy Renard
Summary: 25 años después de las aventuras de Ash Ketchum, su hijo Kay, quien quedó huérfano desde muy pequeño, es conocido como uno de los bandidos más buscados nacionalmente. Con la misión de atrapar a Arceus, Kay viaja a Sinnoh acompañado por su Shaymin.
1. Introducción

Shaymin, el compañero de viaje

Mientras su casa agonizaba entre llamas feroces Kay buscaba desesperadamente a sus padres. El humo era denso; y el calor, tremendamente sofocante. El fuego arrasaba con todo a su paso; se alimentaba de muebles, plantas, juguetes, aparatos eléctricos y sólo crecía y crecía más.

Al no encontrar respuesta de su familia, su corazón se desplomó y sus sollozos casi se volvían estertores. A su corta edad de cinco años, sus padres representaban su vida. Creyó que moriría justo en ese momento, indefenso y sin esperanzas, donde el fuego rodeaba la cocina casi por completo. Todo estaba perdido, aunque, de no haber sido por un dulce y tímido chillido, Kay hubiera sucumbido ante el calor en ese mismo instante. El niño, con el rostro empapado en sudor e inocentes lágrimas, y sus manos cubiertas de hollín, volteó de inmediato hacia el emisor del sonido. Era allí, en el umbral, donde el fuego no había alcanzado una altura considerable aún, donde un Shaymin despavorido pedía auxilio desesperadamente. Kay se sorprendió ante la inesperada aparición de la legendaria criatura. De no haberse encontrado en tal situación se hubiera sentido bastante afortunado por haberse encontrado con el mítico Espíritu de la Gratitud, el único Pokémon capaz de levantar inmensos campos de flores en unos segundos. Pero seguro, en esa situación, el Shaymin no era capaz de realizar semejante hazaña. Ni siquiera parecía poder ponerse en pie. Estaba tan indefenso como el pequeño Kay ante las brasas que amenazaban su constitución vegetal.

De cualquier modo, el chico se sintió conmovido por los lastimeros aullidos del pequeño animal, y por ello, se armó de valor para cruzar la barrera de fuego que se interponía entre él y la criatura. Su cuerpo se había acostumbrado al calor de tal manera que el fuego apenas le inmutó cuando traspasó las llamas, cargando al Shaymin entre brazos. De no haber sido por el Pokémon, Kay jamás se hubiera percatado de que todavía existía una salida accesible y, por lo tanto, hubiera muerto aplastado por los escombros que se desprendieron continuamente de la estructura. Fue cuestión de segundos para que la casa se desplomara finalmente, junto con todos sus infantiles recuerdos. Kay permaneció inmóvil ante las ruinas de su hogar, con las llamas muy en alto, con la esperanza de que, de alguna manera, sus padres salieran ilesos y corrieran a abrazarlo, demostrándole que nada salió tan mal… Y por supuesto, aquéllo jamás ocurrió. Pasó una eternidad postrado ante el arruinado y llameante jardín, apretujando al débil Pokémon, que, igualmente, lloraba inconsolable. Quién sabe cómo había llegado allí, a la entrada de su casa, justo cuando el accidente ocurrió. Ese momento nunca se borraría de su mente.

Casi once años después, Kay había aprendido a superar la pérdida de sus padres. Shaymin había sido su fiel amigo y compañero desde entonces. Vagando alrededor de las numerosas regiones del país, intentó realizar el sueño de todo muchacho: convertirse en el mejor entrenador Pokémon del mundo. Afortunadamente, según recalcaba él, se había dado cuenta de la tonta mentira que representaba esa meta. Todo ocurrió después de haber fracasado ante el último campeón de Kanto, cuyo nombre olvidó para bien, quien se había vuelto célebre por hacerse del trio de aves legendarias: Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno. Ni siquiera un similar como Shaymin pudo hacerles frente a todas juntas. Kay se había vuelto tremendamente fuerte; había entrenado a su compañero hasta el cansancio, había atrapado a toda clase de Pokémon que finalmente no pudieron dar la cara por él… todo eso era tremendamente frustrante. Si había seguido cada paso legalmente, de la manera justa, ¿por qué no había podido triunfar?

Rápidamente, Kay descubrió que el único modo de triunfar era a través del camino sucio. Su carrera como bandido nació pronto, y no tardó en hacerse fama en Kanto, Johto y más allá. Shaymin había demostrado ser el único compañero de confianza y el aliado más poderoso que hubiera podido tener hasta ese entonces. Su meta final sería capturar a los Pokémon legendarios más fuertes que se hubieran conocido y proclamarse como el hombre más fuerte sobre la Tierra, sin rivales dignos ni nada por el estilo. Quizá triunfaría así al fin.

Pero la historia real comienza un día como éstos, en el que Kay y su Shaymin llegan finalmente a la lejana región Sinnoh, donde el Spear Pillar representaba el destino final. ¿La misión? Simplemente, realizar lo imposible: capturar al invencible Arceus, el Pokémon más poderoso de todos, aquél al que las leyendas le atribuyen la creación del mundo Pokémon, junto con sus maravillas.

Eventualmente, la llegada a Mt. Coronet sólo era cuestión de días, pero el chico nunca se hubiera imaginado lo que le esperaría en esa zona. Sólo era cuestión de días…


	2. Capítulo 1 Ronda 1: ¡Asalto!

Ronda 1: ¡Asalto!

—Shaymin, ¿listo para la acción?—anunció Kay Ketchum bajando de las faldas del Mt. Coronet. Una silbante onomatopeya le contestó animadamente, proveniente de la criatura con forma de erizo a su lado.

Una vez en la sima, el terreno rocoso era el único obstáculo entre los viajeros y la Ciudad Hearthome. Esa noche una gran exposición cultural visitaba la ciudad, presentando a la mítica Flauta Azul entre sus antiguas colecciones. Por otro lado, una subasta que ofrece la tecnológicamente maravillosa Bola Maestra coincidía con la exposición en Ciudad Hearthome. Las cosas no podían salir mejor; dos tesoros en un mismo día.

Kay llegó a Hearthome como a eso de las ocho de la noche casi sin ser advertido, y por supuesto, nadie se imaginaba que él era uno de los criminales más buscados en la nación. Su chaqueta negra convencional jamás lo delató, aunque la gruesa bufanda que le rodeaba el cuello, los lentes oscuros y el sombrero le ayudaron, en mayor parte, a ocultar su identidad.

Al caminar por la ciudad, llena de tiendas, anuncios de concursos Pokémon y, eventualmente, de fotos de sí mismo y otros bandidos conocidos bajo el status de "Potencialmente Peligrosos", llegó al Hall principal de los Súper Concursos Pokémon, cede de la exposición de "La Leyenda de la Mágica Flauta Azul" y "Tecnología Pokémon: La Bola Maestra". El verano estaba en plena cumbre y ya era costumbre celebrar algunos eventos culturales para la audiencia en general en numerosas ciudades alrededor del país durante esa temporada.

Shaymin, bajo su forma aérea, planeaba sobre la ciudad con expectación, siguiendo con la mirada el trayecto de su entrenador. El Pokémon predilecto de Kay debía ocultarse de la vista del público, pues éste era fácilmente detectable por las autoridades como el fiel compañero de uno de los hombres más buscados en varias regiones a la redonda. De cualquier forma, el movimiento Transportación siempre estaba reservado para los casos de emergencia. Momentos más tarde, Shaymin se posó sobre las ramas del árbol más cercano para charlar con un Noctowl para eliminar el aburrimiento de la espera mientras veía a su amo entrar al glamoroso edificio.

El Hall denotaba un movido ambiente, donde varios de los asientos ya habían sido ocupados por algunos jóvenes ansiosos que tragaban maíz tostado sin tregua. Otro grupo interactuaba con los Pokémon de sus compañeros y corrían por los pasillos de las gradas jugando una especie de "las traes" antes de ser detenidos por el personal de seguridad. Kay tomó su lugar en primera fila, justo ante el escenario, cubierto por el clásico telón rojo de los espectáculos. Algo de movimiento podía ser percibido detrás de éste.

Un cuarto de hora después, el salón se había repletado casi en su totalidad. Fue algo extraño que la gente hubiera asistido en gran cantidad, pues no se esperaba mucha audiencia para un evento de ese tipo, aunque eso significara un beneficio para los organizadores.

Pronto, el Hall de espectáculos se oscureció totalmente y un solo haz de luz se concentró en el centro del escenario, donde una chica rubia con micrófono, acompañada por su luminoso Rotom, comenzó con la presentación.

—Muy buenas noches, querido público. Antes que nada, queremos agradecer su valiosa presencia. Hoy hablaremos sobre una de las leyendas más misteriosas de Sinnoh—hubo una pequeña pausa, en la que Rotom comenzó a moverse al otro extremo del escenario—y del mundo Pokémon entero.

Entonces la chica se apartó para mostrar al escenario completo siendo descubierto por el telón. Las luces superiores iluminaron el acto. Una proyección del universo comenzó a rodar, mostrando imágenes de planetas y numerosos cuerpos celestes.

—El Universo, el vasto conjunto de la creación. ¿Cómo fue que apareció?—la rubia comenzó a caminar hacia su Rotom que intentaba imitar la forma resplandeciente de una estrella.— ¿El Big Bang? ¿Creación divina? ¿O qué tal ambas? Sin duda alguna, el hombre se ha preguntado, desde el inicio de la historia, el origen de la existencia, del mundo que lo rodea, de los Pokémon y todo lo demás.—entonces, la animación se detuvo en cuanto el paseo visual intergaláctico alcanzó al planeta Tierra, enfocándose en éste y acercándose cada vez más a él. Se podían admirar hermosos paisajes, repletos de naturaleza y de Pokémon en su hábitat.—Instintivamente, se tuvieron que comenzar a idear las teorías. Muchas teorías antiguas caen, en nuestros días, como meras leyendas… Pero , ¿por qué ser tan escépticos? ¿Por qué no dejarnos llevar por las manos de la fantasía y lo increíble? Quién sabe… quizá algunos de estos mitos terminen siendo reales. En este mundo maravilloso y bello cualquier cosa es posible…

Se podían escuchar algunos cuchicheos entre el público, comentando algunos sobre el evento; otros, sobre la conferencia; y otros pocos, sobre lo linda que era la presentadora.

Kay soltó una risa silenciosa que nadie percibió, conservando su postura seria y engreída, ante los comentarios de los espectadores adyacentes.

—Uno de estos mitos, del que hablaremos exactamente esta noche, habla sobre la creación del universo a partir del Pokémon legendario Arceus. Identificado actualmente por el Pokédex Nacional como el último de los Pokémon descubiertos, el número 493, Arceus nació de un huevo que flotaba en la nada y, después, dando forma al Universo (y todo lo que contiene) con sus 10,000 brazos. Los únicos datos con los que se cuenta acerca de su apariencia fueron extraídos de los textos antiguos, dando paso a un controversial debate en el que se discute su existencia. Algunos argumentan que jamás se ha visto a Arceus anteriormente y que jamás debió haberse confirmado oficialmente como un Pokémon. Otros comentan que, aunque bien no se ha visto jamás, refutar su existencia es como desaprobar cada una de las otras teorías sobre la creación, por más primitiva que parezca, pues cada una es tan válida como la otra.—entonces pasaron por la proyección cada una de las imágenes y fotos que se tomaron de los textos antiguos de las leyendas, con imágenes de cómo era Arceus, supuestamente.—Generalmente lo acreditaron como el Pokémon de Dios, y según las mismas leyendas y escritos, sólo se podía contactar con Arceus a través de un mágico instrumento musical que lanzaba las más dulces notas jamás escuchadas por los hombres. Pero no sólo se trataba tocar la mística flauta, pues debía hacerse en el punto más alto de la región; en la cima de Mt. Coronet, el Spear Pillar, un monumento dejado a las deidades de Sinnoh, como todos sabemos: Palkia y Dialga, los amos del espacio y el tiempo. Para los antiguos nativos, escalar el Mt. Coronet y llegar al Spear Pillar era muestra de tremendo sacrificio hacia los dioses y, por lo tanto, sólo mediante ese esfuerzo se demostraba que uno era digno para tocar la Flauta Azul y abrir las puertas del cielo, hacia el Salón del Origen, donde le esperaría Arceus para otorgarle su bendición. Así pues, sólo los puros de corazón y los valientes podían ver al más poderoso de los Pokémon.—la chica pareció concluir la explicación cuando del suelo del escenario surgió un pedestal en el que reposaba un objeto con forma rocosa e irregular y dos pares de orificios salientes de su superficie. El objeto tenía un color purpúreo—Recientemente, durante una excavación en la locación del Spear Pillar, los investigadores encontraron el objeto clave de la leyenda de Arceus. Así es, mi estimado público, ¡ante ustedes, la fabulosa Flauta Azul!

Muchos miembros del público se levantaron de sus asientos para verificar si el artículo realmente era el auténtico. Aunque seguramente, si hubiera sido uno falso no lo hubieran podido identificar como tal, la mayoría se sorprendió. Entonces las proyecciones se detuvieron y las luces se encendieron en todo el auditorio.

—Muy bien, queridos espectadores, como parte de una actividad especial, todos ustedes podrán presenciar una batalla Pokémon contra uno de los miembros del staff y un miembro del público escogido al azar.—ante dicho anuncio algunos muchachos que estaban dispuestos a irse del evento regresaron emocionados. Otros mostraron una mirada de desconcierto.— Si esta persona logra vencer el reto, su premio será un fabuloso viaje a las locaciones de las investigaciones en el Spear Pillar, donde quizá sea el primer afortunado en ver al más grande de los legendarios… Sí, como lo oyen. La pieza faltante para poder verificar que la leyenda de Arceus era cierta la tenemos ante nuestros ojos, ¡y uno de ustedes podrá ser el primero en presenciar la emocionante escena! En este instante, un papel con el número de asiento de uno de ustedes está siendo escogido totalmente al azar. ¡Oh, aquí esta! ¿Quién será el suertudo?—entonces, un compartimento del pedestal donde la Flauta Azul descansaba se abrió, y de el surgió una tarjeta con el número del ganador. La joven se acercó, junto con su Rotom, para tomar y leer la tarjeta.—¡Número 7, por favor suba al escenario!

Todos comenzaron a examinar sus asientos y se quejaron porque su número de asiento no era el 7. Eventualmente, alguien en la parte delantera de las gradas se levantó y caminó decididamente hacia la plataforma. No denotaba haberse emocionado. En realidad, ni siquiera se notaba bien su rostro ni su expresión. Kay Ketchum, el bandido de Kanto, subió a la plataforma, tomando su primer Pokébola… Todo estaba saliendo a la perfección…


	3. Capítulo 2 Una Piedra en el Camino

Una piedra en el camino

—¡Muy bien, aquí tenemos a nuestro afortunado elegido! Veo que estás ansioso por el comienzo de la batalla, así que yo lucharé contra ti, amigo… ¿podrías darme tu nombre?—la chica se acercó alegre hacia Kay, obviamente sin saber quién era en realidad, y le acercó su micrófono.

—Soy…—pausó para pensar en algún nombre falso—Uhm… Fernando Gómez del Villar. Sí, llámenme Fernando, y vengo de… eh… Guyana…

—¿Guyana?

—_Francesa_. Guyana _Fgancesa_—recalcó Kay, (procurando que su acento sonara francés) atento por si su pésima actuación de extranjero le delataba. Sabía que había tenido ideas mejores anteriormente, pero ese era su día malo, al parecer.

—Muy bien, señor Fernando. Yo seré su rival de hoy. Veo que viene de visita ¿no? ¿Qué mejor regalo turístico que el que ofrecemos esta noche?—rió la joven.—Por cierto, (y ésto va para todo nuestro público) mi nombre es Marie Lymann; ya saben, para servirle a usted y a Dios.—bromeó ligeramente, aunque eso no logró inmutar al indoblegable Kay. Al ver que el rival ni siquiera se movió decidió continuar.—Eh… bueno, como sea. ¡Comencemos con la batalla! Y a nuestros amables presentes: ¡Disfruten la función!

Kay eligió, de entre su colección, comenzar con su Luxray. De todos modos, sus intenciones no eran las de vencer a la tal Marie, sino ganar tiempo y asestar su "golpe maestro" en el momento preciso para poder robar la Flauta Azul y escapar. Shaymin ya estaba haciendo su trabajo buscando y hurtando en la parte trasera del escenario al objeto principal de la segunda exposición cultural de esa noche, la Bola Maestra. El miembro del staff no era problema, pues un ataque de Hipnosis bastó para dejarlos fuera de la partida por unos instantes. Lo importante ahora era la Flauta Azul; obtenerla y largarse.

—¡Vamos Luxray!—avisó Kay arrojando la bola que traía entre manos, de la cual surgió el Pokémon eléctrico.

—¡Wow, un Luxray! Veo que juegas en serio, Fernando—comentó Marie, con Rotom a un lado, aunque no mandó a éste al ataque, sino a una criatura diferente.—¡Sal, Ditto!

Una masa gelatinosa rosa se presentó en el campo, ante el imponente Luxray de Fernando… quiero decir, Kay.

—¡Ditto, transfórmate ya!—ordenó Marie. En respuesta, Ditto adoptó la forma de Luxray en el acto.

—Uhm… interesante—murmuró Kay.—Luxray, utiliza Relámpago. Si lo esquiva, ataca con Cola de Acero.

—Ditto, usa Relámpago también.

El ataque del Luxray del chico golpeó primero, y aparentemente no hizo mucho daño al Ditto oponente, pero el tipo de éste seguía siendo del tipo Normal y por ello, la energía del cambiante Ditto disminuyó notablemente. El relámpago de éste fue lanzado en respuesta, con Luxray lográndolo esquivar por un pelo. La Cola de Acero vino después, destransformando al Pokémon de Marie.

—¡Oye, eres bueno! Mejor cambiemos de estrategia… Ditto, regresa.—la criatura pronto fue intercambiada por otro peculiar Pokémon—¡Vamos, Porygon-Z, muestra tu poder!

El Pokémon virtual apareció ante luces de colores, provocadas por él mismo, y comenzó a flotar en el aire, moviéndose de forma extraña.

—¡Luxray, vas! Ya sabes qué hacer—lo que sabía qué hacer resultó ser otro Relámpago, aunque el Porygon-Z oponente resultó más rápido, lanzando un Tri-Ataque que dio en el blanco. Porygon-Z evadió el ataque y después utilizó Fuerza Psíquica con resultados inmejorables.

—Luxray, regresa—después de ésto, el espectáculo no parecía fingido para nada.— Veamos, ¿qué haré ahora? ¡Ah, ya sé! Spiritomb, sal.

El fantasma salió de entre la oscuridad con todo y sus siniestras características. Spiritomb flotó alrededor de Porygon-Z, atacando entonces con Bola de Sombras, cuyos colores se confundían con la oscuridad del escenario, haciendo casi imposible para Porygon-Z escapar. Después de varios ataques que el Pokémon oscuro lanzó a la velocidad del rayo, el Porygon-Z de Marie cayó.

—¡Uh…! Si sigo así no podré conseguir mi última medalla—murmuró algo decepcionada Marie. Algunos recuerdos de Kay le regresaron a la mente; los pensamientos de cuando consiguió las ocho medallas en Kanto y pudo ascender a Élite Cuatro, de cuando era un entrenador honesto, o al menos eso dirían. Hace casi seis años, las memorias de cuando cayó ante su rival a muerte por primera vez, en la lucha por el título de Campeón, le hicieron enfadar, y ni se diga de cuando jugó la revancha contra éste, hace sólo un año, cuando todavía trabajaba para el resurgido Team Rocket… Después de todo, Arceus era la respuesta a todos sus fracasos anteriores.—Pues adelante y a luchar, ¡Vamos, Rotom!

Y el flotante y curioso Pokémon restante de la chica fue enviado, moviéndose hacia la zona de batalla.

—Debo admitirlo, Fernando, eres tan bueno como cualquier Líder de Gimnasio en Sinnoh… Quizá mejor.—sonrió Marie, fijando su mirada directamente en los anteojos oscuros de Kay, donde debía estar su semblante.—Hace mucho que mi Porygon-Z no perdía… Bueno, vayamos al grano.

Kay hizo caso omiso a los halagos de Marie. Él sabía de antemano que era mucho mejor que cualquier entrenador de la región, y probablemente, superior a cualquier líder de Gimnasio de la nación. Después de todo, él _es _el mejor Élite Cuatro de Kanto…

Súbitamente hubo un estruendo en la parte trasera del escenario, como una explosión. Ésa era la señal de Shaymin. La Bola Maestra había sido robada con éxito. Shaymin se transportó a la derecha de Kay en su forma aérea, posándose suavemente en la plataforma mientras emitía un agudo aullido de alegría, dejando caer la preciada Bola Maestra a los pies de su entrenador.

—Muchas gracias, compañero.—dijo Kay mientras recogía el motín y lo guardaba en su mochila.—¡Gracias, damas y caballeros! ¡Hasta la próxima!

Todos miraron con tremendo desconcierto lo que ocurría en el escenario, especialmente Marie, quien se había preparado, junto con su Rotom para luchar contra el Spiritomb de Kay… aunque también pudo haber sido porque nadie había visto a un Shaymin en su vida.

—¿Qué está sucediendo…? ¡La Bola Maestra! Éso no te pertenece.

—No me pertenecía, mejor dicho.—corrigió Kay, quitándose los anteojos y el sombrero de encima, mostrando su identidad, ante el pánico del público.

—¡Dios santo! ¡Es el bandido Kay Ketchum!—fue un ejemplo de las varias frases que se vociferaron en el foro.

—¡Spiritomb, usa Hipnosis!—ordenó repentinamente Kay, induciendo un sueño profundo a todos los presentes (excepto a él mismo, claro está). Los que se disponían a escapar cayeron estrepitosamente, mientras que los demás dormitaban en sus asientos.

Kay volteó hacia los miembros del público para comprobar que el ataque de su Spiritomb había surtido efecto y caminó confianzudamente hacia el pedestal con la Flauta Azul, la pieza clave de su plan.

—¡Alto ahí!—alertó Marie, aún de pie, de manera sorpresiva, justo cuando Kay posó sus manos sobre la reliquia.

— ¿Qué rayos? ¡Oye! ¿Por qué no estás durmiendo como un angelito, eh?—respondió Kay, guardando la calma, al ver que la misma entrenadora intentaba obstaculizarlo en vez de un oficial, por ejemplo.—Bueno, como sea. ¡Spiritomb, usa Hipnosis una vez más!

Spiritomb lanzó el rayo hipnótico a través de sus ojos, disparándose hacia la chica, aunque, de manera sorprendentemente veloz, Rotom brincó en auxilio de su entrenadora, haciendo uso del moviemiento Proteger para mantenerse a salvo.

—¡Wow! Me sorprendes… ¡Spiritomb, vuelve! Bueno, si me disculpas. Me llevaré ésto—anunció Kay cínicamente mientras tomaba la Flauta Azul y se disponía a escapar con la Transportación de Shaymin. Entonces un Relámpago de Rotom se lanzó al rescate del mágico tesoro, botándolo de las manos del ladrón.—¡Oh, no! ¿Qué hiciste?

Kay se disparó hacia el lugar donde caería la Flauta y, afortunadamente para él, logró evitar que cayera, probablemente arruinándose. Justo cuando se dio la vuelta un grupo de oficiales lo esperaban sujetando un par de esposas, como si se hubieran aparecido en un santiamén.

—Uy… qué mal.—ahora sí estaba en problemas. Todo había salido mal a causa de esa tal Marie. Y hablando de ella, ésta se acercó, acompañada de su Rotom, para reírse en la cara de Kay, quien ya no tenía escapatoria.

—Lo siento mucho, querido. Y tan buen entrenador que eras… es una pena.

—Sí, lo sé. Al fin me atraparon. Supongo que siempre hay una primera vez…—Kay fingió resignación antes de utilizar el último de los recursos. Estaban por colocarle las esposas cuando, en un movimiento fugaz, y aprovechando la cercanía de la soplona ésa, la tomó por el cuello y la sujetó a modo de rehén. Esto provocó que los oficiales le apuntaran con sus pistolas en respuesta.

—¡Que nadie se mueva! Tengo una rehén.—y para agregarle dramatismo, Kay hizo uso de una pequeña navaja que guardaba en su chaqueta, sujetándola amenazadoramente ante la joven que forcejeaba. Lo que haría cualquier vil asesino serial

—¡Oh, no! Tiene una rehén.

—Muy bien. Tranquilos. No habrá heridos si todos ustedes cooperan.—dijo Kay con calma, mientras se movía hacia la plataforma, donde su Shaymin le esperaba. Hasta el Rotom de Marie se quedó estático.—Shaymin, toma—le tendió la Flauta Azul, sujetándola con sus pequeñas fauces.—Buen intento a todos… hasta la vista...

Finalmente estableció contacto con Shaymin, listo para transportarlos fuera de ese lugar, y guardó la pequeña navaja en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Los policías, impotentes, observaron cómo un pez gordo se les había ido de las manos de la forma más ridícula. En el instante de la transportación nadie pudo hacer algo al respecto, claro si no contamos el último esfuerzo por obstaculizar al bandido de la joven entrenadora amante de la justicia, quien se lanzó hacia el brazo del muchacho, tele-transportándose con ellos, a donde fuera que fuesen. Un segundo después, Shaymin, Kay y la valiente Marie habían desaparecido.


	4. Capítulo 3 Escaleras hacia el cielo

Capítulo 3: Escaleras hacia el cielo

Cuando Kay y Shaymin llegaron a la zona boscosa más próxima al Mt. Coronet, lo primero que notaron fue que algo había salido mal. Llevaban consigo la Flauta Azul y la genial Bola Maestra, pero trajeron consigo algo más… algo que realmente no necesitaban.

—¿Tú otra vez?—gritó Kay en cuanto se dio cuenta que ese algo era la chica que casi hace que lo atrapen.—Oye, no sé quién seas, pero mejor vete de aquí.

Shaymin también se unió a la causa de su entrenador y comenzó a gruñirle hostilmente, aunque a la tal Marie le pareció tierno.

—¡Vaya! Puedes ser un patán, pero tu Shaymin es muy linda…

—Oye, oye… no puedes poner en duda la masculinidad de mi Shaymin.

—Sí, se nota…

Y entonces Shaymin se abalanzó contra la joven, tumbándola contra el pasto.

—¡Hey, tranquilo! Con las palabras fue suficiente—reclamó Marie sobándose la cadera. Pero antes de que pudiera ponerse de pie, tanto Kay como su Pokémon partieron a paso acelerado hacia la entrada de Mt. Coronet, a pocos metros del soto que los rodeaba.—¡Oigan, regresen en este momento!

—Uhmm… no gracias—respondió Kay sin voltear.—Y te agradecería mucho que no nos siguieras. Es bastante molesto tener compañía indeseada detrás de uno todo el tiempo. Ahora, regresa a tu casita y coméntales a tus adorados padres sobre lo misericordioso que fui al dejarte vivir…

—¡Por favor! ¿A quién engañas? Me di cuenta perfectamente de que tu navaja pirata era de plástico… Y bueno, si quieres que regrese a mi casa lo haré, aunque sé lo que planeas.—Kay se detuvo en seco, justo como Marie esperaba.— Ya sabes, dejarme ir es un grave error. ¡Imagina la cantidad de personas a las que puedo revelarles tu ubicación exacta!

Kay retrocedió unos pasos. Parecía pensar demasiado… Después de unos segundos caminó directamente hasta Marie, quien lo esperaba sonriente, sentada en el pasto.

—Ahora que lo pienso, traer conmigo a un rehén será bastante útil en un futuro.—El muchacho reflexionó sobre lo extraño que resultaba el hecho de que la chica deseara venir con ellos… claro, podía resultar peligrosa en cuanto la dejara libre, cosa que ella misma le hizo ver… Gracias a su propia advertencia lo pudo prevenir, pero, para ella ¿Qué caso tenía hacer eso?—No tengo idea de lo que estés tramando, pero pronto ya no serás una amenaza, porque…

—Piensas ir a capturar a Arceus, ¿no?—interrumpió la chica con melodiosa tonada, como si se lo hubiera aprendido de memoria desde hace bastante tiempo.—Siento desilusionarte, querido, pero esa hazaña es más difícil de lo que suena. Necesitas mucho más que una Bola Maestra para vencer a la deidad de Sinnoh. Ni siquiera un Élite Cuatro como tú podrá lograrlo.

—Espera—Kay volvió a tomar interés en lo que decía Marie.—¿Cómo diablos sabes que soy un Élite Cuatro?

—¡Por favor! Eres hijo de Ash Ketchum, el más grande Maestro Pokémon de la actualidad. Que te hayas pasado "al lado oscuro" o algo así, no te quita el mérito histórico. El hecho de que te hayas intentado ocultar por el mundo como un sirviente del Team Rocket tampoco nos hace olvidar, a los que te seguíamos, tu fabulosa batalla contra Terry Adams…

—¡No vuelvas a pronunciar ese nombre delante de mí!—vociferó Kay al escuchar el nombre de su rival más grande y su antiguo mejor amigo.

—¿Celoso?—sonrió Marie—Vamos, no eres tan malo. Quizá puedas ganarle en unos… uhm… ¿20 años? Talvez quince…

—¡Cállate!—advirtió Kay con enfado.—Vámonos Shaymin.

—¡Hey, no tan rápido malandrín! No olvides que yo conozco mucho más los territorios de la región que tú.—presumió la joven rubia, levantándose al fin del césped y corriendo hacia Kay.

—¡Ah! ¿En serio? Bien, chica genio, guíame.—comentó sarcásticamente el muchacho.

En diez minutos ya podían verse en el interior de las intrincadas cuevas del Mt. Coronet. Marie había ido a entrenar a ese lugar un buen número de veces anteriormente, aunque nunca antes había alcanzado el Spear Pillar, el punto más alto de la montaña. Escalaron varios plataformas con ayuda de uno de los muchos Pokémon de Kay, abriéndose paso también ante las infinitas rocas que obstaculizaban el paso. Kay procuró aprovechar cualquier encuentro con Pokémon salvajes para impresionar a la joven y hacerle ver que nadie era mejor que él.

—Mis instintos de entrenadora me dicen que tengo que luchar otra vez contigo algún día.—comentó Marie de pronto, brincando un pequeño escalón.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues mis instintos de entrenador me dicen que estoy muy cerca de la victoria.—dijo en voz casi inaudible el muchacho, un par de metros adelante. Súbitamente se sintió con ánimos de preguntarle algo a la joven de su edad que caminaba a sus espaldas, aunque fuera contra su estilo.—¿Entonces eres una verdadera entrenadora? ¿Y cuántas medallas llevas?

—Siete. Sólo me hace falta la Medalla Resplandor del Gimnasio de Ciudad Sunnyshore. La líder es una de mis mejores amigas, aunque nunca he podido ganarle—su tono optimista disminuyó considerablemente al aceptar ésto.

—Pues mal por ti. Así no tendrías ni la menor oportunidad ante mí.—Kay se pavoneó ante la circunstancia, aunque después notó que Marie no continuó cabizbaja. Ante un gesto de nobleza, uno de ésos que no sentía desde hace bastante, pero bastante tiempo, decidió dejar de fanfarronear.—Bueno… ya sabes, sólo hace falta un poco de entrenamiento. Todos tenemos a un entrenador al que se nos dificulte ganarle, pero creo que todo está en la confianza y esfuerzo que cada quien ponga… y mejor dejo las cursilerías…

Kay notó cómo Marie levantó la mirada hacia él. Era una mirada agradecida, quizá dulce… «¡No, no, no! Deja de pensar en tonterías, Kay. Ella simplemente es parte de los miles de obstáculos a los que te enfrentas diariamente. ¡Despierta!» El muchacho volvió a adoptar su postura fanfarrona y arrogante y despegó su mirada de la de la joven. Ella se dio cuenta del gesto y lo imitó, fingiendo molestia.

Y allí estaba, el majestuoso Spear Pillar, la cúspide de la montaña Coronet, el punto más alto de la región Sinnoh. El ambiente era gélido, helado. Shaymin temblaba inevitablemente, provocando que Kay le rodeara la bufanda que llevaba puesta. Marie comenzó a frotarse las manos en respuesta al frío, y pronto se colocó un par de gruesos guantes rojos que guardaba en su bolso. Por su parte, Kay casi ni se inmutó ante las bajas temperaturas; su larga chaqueta y los guantes de entrenador le cubrían del frígido glacial.

—¡Vaya, es más hermoso de lo que creí!—exclamó Marie en cuanto se adentraron al centro del monumento.—¡Mira la arquitectura, los acabados, es maravilloso!

—Sí, cómo no. Ahora, a lo que venimos.—Kay dejó caer su mochila sobre la frígida y lisa piedra. De ésta sacó el mágico artículo, el esencial para poder llevar a cabo su plan maestro. Se dirigió hacia Marie y le tendió la Flauta Azul en las manos.—Toma. Yo no sé tocar la flauta. Hazlo tú.

—¿Qué?—Marie se sorprendió—No, lo creo, amigo. Vine contigo hasta este lugar para ver cómo fracasabas y luego te entregabas a las autoridades como un buen perdedor. Pero no, definitivamente no te ayudaré más…

—Ay, vamos. ¿Acaso no piensas ayudarle, hacerle un pequeño favor, al ídolo de tu infancia? Es más, para que te animes, si me ayudas te prometo que te conseguiré un lugar como reina del mundo, junto a mí.

—Oh, vaya. Me has convencido totalmente. Se nota que si algo te sale bien es la persuasión…—objetó con sarcasmo la joven que se negaba rotundamente.

—Está bien, trae para acá—le arrebató la Flauta de la forma más tajante e intentó tocar algo con ella, pero todo fue inútil.

—Me das lástima—murmuró Marie con la intención de molestar a Kay ante su fracaso, cruzando los brazos y mirando hacia el mundo bajo, el panorama de Sinnoh.

—Escucha, Marie Lymann, o como te llames. Eres una entrenadora Pokémon en busca de tu última medalla para competir en la Liga Pokémon, ¿verdad?—preguntó Kay, acercándose lentamente hacia la joven que intentaba ignorarlo.

—Sí, ¿y cuál es el punto?

—Pues que no puedes conseguir la Medalla Resplandor. Todos tenemos sueños y metas, pero al final, se derrumban de la forma más dolorosa gracias a un obstáculo impenetrable. Por ejemplo, el tuyo es la líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Sunnyshore…

—Y el tuyo es Terry Adams…

—Sí, como sea. El caso es que, para cumplir estas metas, requerimos de una ayuda externa.—Kay le reposó su mano en el hombro de la chica, mientras ella miraba un punto fijo en la nada, analizando lo que le decía el muchacho.—Muchos han llegado a calificarme como un malvado, sucio y escurridizo delincuente… pero, ¡vaya! ¿Qué saben ellos de mí? ¿Qué saben ellos de lo que viví? ¿Son ellos los que actúan mal o yo? Mi vida simplemente se ha compuesto de respuestas en base a mis experiencias. Ahora, yo no tengo ni idea de los problemas que hayas tenido alguna vez. Sé que probablemente quieres alcanzar el éxito, la gloria. Yo te ofrezco la manera más rápida y justa. Ahora tienes la oportunidad en bandeja de plata. Yo te ayudaré a conquistar la Liga Pokémon de Sinnoh, a vencer a la Élite Cuatro de la región y a derrotar a su Campeón, el mejor entrenador de Sinnoh, quien es, si no me equivoco, el famoso Volkner, precisamente de Ciudad Sunnyshore…—Kay hizo una pausa en la que sólo los agudos gruñidos de Shaymin y el silbido del viento helado se podían escuchar. Las mejillas de Marie se habían tornado rosas por el frío, pero ella no pareció importarse mucho por el clima. Al parecer, las palabras de Kay le habían llegado…— Ahora, sólo estás a una melodía de obtener la victoria. Te juro, con la mano sobre el corazón que yo te ayudaré… después de todo, no me caes tan mal.

Marie sonrió después de la expresión seria que había mantenido durante un buen tiempo. Marie tomó la Flauta Azul de Kay, con sus manos delicadas, cubiertas por guantes, y comenzó a tocarla. Fue una melodía preciosa, una tonada que se prolongó por lo que pareció una eternidad. NI Kay ni Shaymin habían escuchado algo similar, algo tan bello. Era evidente que se requería de una melodía específica para que los efectos de la Flauta Azul surtieran efecto, y ésta sólo la conocía Marie Lymann.

Hubo un estruendo, un temblor y un resplandor. De las grises nubes del fin del mundo nacieron unas escaleras etéreas. No parecían reales, pero allí estaban, hechas por las mismas nubes. Kay comenzó a subir peldaño por peldaño, y después tendió su mano, en símbolo de apoyo, a la joven entrenadora, quien la tomó sin ningún desagrado. Shaymin con expresión curiosa, iba a su lado, observando cada rincón de Sinnoh desde las alturas. Kay, Marie y Shaymin estaban a nada de conocer a Arceus y a un paso de vivir la experiencia más grande de sus vidas.


	5. Capítulo 4 Una siesta en el río

Capítulo 4: Una siesta en el río

Y las escaleras ascendían y ascendían sin parar. Kay, Marie y Shaymin las subieron hasta colocarse por encima de las nubes. Todo parecía parte de un juego, algo irreal… el cielo azulado se extendía infinitamente, donde las nubes ni siquiera vivían ya. Habían llegado más alto que cualquier otro ser vivo, y siguieron subiendo hasta llegar ante las puertas del cielo. Un umbral posado sobre una isla de nubes esponjosas; una puerta azul tan grande como un edificio. Si miraban hacia abajo, sólo podía verse una pradera de algodón blanco. El objetivo estaba casi completo… sólo había que visitar al más grande de todos los Pokémon existentes.

—Bien, aquí estamos—suspiró Kay, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. Se ciñó ante las colosales puertas y empujó.

Éstas cedieron fácilmente, contrario a lo que se hubiera creído por su tamaño. En cuanto las estructuras gigantes se apartaron sólo un resplandor centelleó. Kay se cubrió los ojos con las manos y por ello no pudo ver nada por unos segundos. Quién sabe si Marie había entrado con él.

Él se encontró ahora en una sala de paredes y techo blanco, y cuyo piso parecía ser parte de un tablero de ajedrez, con azulejos alternados de negro y blanco. En el ambiente se escuchaba música clásica; ésa era la legendaria Sala del Origen. Kay volteó a inspeccionar el pacífico hall. En la pared frontal se apreciaban varias placas de diferentes colores cada una y, debajo de ellas, una pantalla oscura en su totalidad. El joven caminó hacia ella como hipnotizado, o quizás por una curiosidad muy poderosa. Se podía apreciar un espacio infinito y oscuro, con estrellas centelleando a miles años luz de ahí, y en el centro, el planeta Tierra giraba una y otra vez, mientras una dulce melodía de piano sonaba en el salón entero, de manera tranquila, invitando a cualquiera a dormirse apaciblemente.

—Muchacho, ¿a qué has venido?—una suave y agradable voz se escuchó. Parecía como si sólo Kay pudiera escucharla, dentro de su mente (aunque, realmente, no había indicios para afirmarlo, pues él era el único en la habitación). Era como si le hablara un hombre elegante de la forma más confianzuda, sin signos aparentes de querer luchar o de realizar algo hostil.

—Estoy buscando a Arceus. ¿Eres tú, acaso? ¿Por qué te ocultas de mí?—respondió Kay, recuperando algo de la noción y recordando su propósito por el cual había llegado a ese lugar. Después, notó por primera vez que ni Marie ni su Shaymin habían aparecido aún.

—No me oculto. Simplemente no eres capaz de verme. Éso es símbolo de que no vienes con buenas intenciones. Sé que quieres atraparme, y sé también que deseas el poder absoluto. Es una hazaña maravillosa el hecho de que hayas venido aquí, lamentablemente, los pocos hombres que han venido hacia mí, lo han hecho con el propósito del poder. ¿Acaso vienes con el mismo propósito?

—Sí—Kay no pudo comprender por qué tuvo que delatarse de tal forma. Se sintió obligado a contestar con la verdad…

—Está bien, entonces eres digno para triunfar en la vida, porque un hombre sin ambición jamás llega lejos. Pero ésta es la verdadera cuestión: ¿qué tan noble es tu corazón? No me contestes ahora, porque no podrás. Conozco tu historia, he visto que tienes talento para las batallas, y eso es fantástico. Sé que cuentas con habilidades únicas, pero puedo presentir que tu aura no esa alcanzado su máximo apogeo. Sólo haciendo lo correcto tu alma podrá crecer. Puedo sentir un aura valerosa y cálida en ti, pero no has podido fomentarla. Sé que muy pronto el Universo entrará en inestabilidad gracias a un hombre, tal como casi ocurre hace veinticinco años. A pesar de ser decepcionante, los de corazón cálido y alma valerosa, los que posean el poder de la verdad, acudirán en ayuda de todo el mundo. Quizá tú seas uno de ellos. Ahora, viene la Sentencia. Ésta decidirá tu porvenir y te auxiliará a elegir el camino que necesitas. Con el corazón y el alma, mucha suerte.

Kay se quedó sin habla, literalmente. Su voz no emanaba cuando debía de hacerlo. Intentó gritar, pero nada. El suelo de ajedrez comenzó a distorsionarse, junto con él. Una esfera luminosa golpeó el centro del cuarto, estallando en miles de partículas que atravesaron la Sala del Origen, reduciéndose en el vacío y perdiéndose en la nada.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El campo visual era nulo… espera, era eso o Kay todavía no abría los ojos. Sentía el cuerpo cortado, le dolía mucho la cabeza y no tenía idea de lo que acababa de pasar…

—¡Ah, sí! Arceus y su Sentencia…—Kay abrió los ojos y comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con poca comodidad. Algo andaba mal. Su cuerpo se sentía… raro. Las manos las tenía bastante más rasposas y sus orejas cambiaron de lugar…—Oh, ya sé qué pasó… Ay, ay, ay…

—¡Vaya, eres el primer sujeto que encuentro tirado después de haberse desmayado (o algo así) que veo que no se ha quejado! Ya pasaron como tres por aquí…—Sí, era un Pokémon hablándole. Sí, la Sentencia de Arceus le volvió uno de ellos. Sí, tenía ganas de vomitar. Era un Pikachu; le miraba con mucha curiosidad, aunque también con preocupación.—Hermano, no te ves nada bien. Descansa un poco. Iremos a la ciudad en cuanto te sientas mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sé que no funcionará, pero… ¡ésto no es nada más que un sueño!—hubo un fuerte bofetón contra su propio rostro.—¡No es más que una ridícula pesadilla!—otro bofetón.—¿Al menos sigo siendo guapo?—Kay observó sus garras negras y su cuerpo azul. Ya casi estaba seguro de qué clase de sujeto era, sólo hacía falta comprobar…—¡Un Lucario! ¿Eso es bueno?

—Uff, la caída fue muy fuerte, ¿verdad?—preguntó Pikachu viendo a Kay como si fuera un bicho raro.

«Ya sé. Arceus quiere someterme a una prueba… Sí, éso es. Pero no tengo tiempo para éso… ¡Debo atraparlo! Bueno, creo que no se puede, pero… Ya sé, lo contactaré de nuevo y le diré que me regrese a la normalidad, aunque no se deje capturar… Me pregunto dónde estarán los demás… ¿Dónde está Shaymin?» Y su corazón dio un brinco. Se acordó repentinamente de su amigo y supo que tal vez en su forma actual jamás podría encontrarlo. ¿Y si todavía sigue frente al Sala del Origen, junto a esa tal Marie Lymann? No podía permitir que esa chica se quedara con Shaymin y le pusiera accesorios de niña ni ninguna de esas tonterías. ¡Tenía que encontrar a su amigo!

—Oye…—Kay cerró un ojo mientras se frotaba la cabeza—Sé que no es muy probable, pero… ¿No has visto a un Shaymin pasar por aquí?

El Pikachu se quedó pensativo y a la vez algo incómodo con la pregunta. Parecía como si quisiera ocultar algo.

—¡Vamos, no tengo tiempo para tonterías!

—Está bien, tranquilízate… sí, he visto a un Shaymin. Pasó hace como una hora por aquí. Ni siquiera me le acerqué porque tengo prohibido hacerlo…

—¿Prohibido? Explícate, si eres tan amable—Kay no pudo evitar observar cómo las cosas se habían complicado bastante gracias a su ambición. Lo único rescatable fue poder saber que Shaymin no se encontraba en malas manos, a menos, claro, que Marie hubiera caído en este lugar y hubiera corrido el mismo destino que su persona. En ese caso, tendría que averiguar en qué clase de Pokémon se había vuelto…

—De acuerdo. Puedo ver de antemano que no eres de por aquí, aunque, por el bien de los dos, espero que no seas de Ashtar porque en ese caso nos encontraríamos en serios aprietos…

—No, no, no… nada de Ashtar. Ni sé lo que es, pero continúa.

—Ok. Mira, aquí en Runel todos convivíamos de manera pacífica y amable bajo el gobierno del rey Mewtwo, pero un día un Shaymin que regía el reino vecino, Ashtar, provocó una disputa entre nuestros reinos… No me sé muy bien los detalles de cómo o por qué se originó, el caso es que Mewtwo desapareció durante el peor momento y casi fuimos derrotados por Ashtar. Al parecer, Shaymin también desapareció, pero de todos modos; de no haber sido por un Mew y su hija Celebi (los cuales salieron de la nada, por cierto) hubiéramos tenido que rendirnos.—Pikachu hablaba mientras caminaba, guiando a Kay por un sendero en el bosque al que había llegado, quién sabe cómo.—La verdad, sigo sin saber por qué peleamos, pero al menos tenemos algo con qué entretenernos.

Sinceramente, al muchacho le dio gracia el comentario y bufó ligeramente. Pikachu sonrió y murmuró algo acerca de la salud del Lucario. Kay no escuchó bien lo que dijo, aunque no importó porque el compañero agregó algo más.

—No es muy común que los Pokémon tengamos nombre por estos lugares… al menos a mí me conocen como Luke. Se me ocurrió el nombre cuando veía una espléndida película en el súper aparato que se consiguió el rey Mew. ¡Ese sujeto es maravilloso…!—esta vez exclamó con toda la emoción posible. En cuanto se dio cuenta, se disculpó.—Lo siento, me dejé llevar. ¿Y tú tienes un nombre?

—Soy Kay.—él le tendió la mano (o la garra) y el tipo eléctrico lo estrechó, aunque estuviera varios centímetros abajo del joven.—Pero no creas que soy uno de ustedes. Yo soy un humano, hecho y derecho.

Segundos después, Kay se lamentó de haber revelado eso, esperando que lo vieran como un sujeto anormal y trastornado, aunque Luke no reaccionó de esa forma.

—Bueno, he oído éso antes. No me culpes si no te puedo creer "al cien por ciento", pero…

—Sí, olvídalo. Lo primero que debo hacer es encontrar a Shaymin.—Kay se sintió lo suficientemente en confianza para revelarle sus planes al amigable Pikachu; después de todo, era el único Pokémon que le había creído su historia (aunque quizá se debía porque era el primero).

—¿Es tu amigo o algo así?

—Sí… como te decía. Soy un ser humano: un Entrenador Pokémon, ¡y uno de los mejores! Y Shaymin es mi mejor amigo.

—Vaya. Y yo que creía que eso de los entrenadores era un mito.—Luke suspiró. Algunas casas de estilo poco elaborado y rústico ya podían ser apreciadas entre el camino mientras la cantidad de árboles se hacía menos densa hasta que los rayos solares caían ya directamente. Habían llegado a la ciudad de la que había hablado el Pikachu.—¿De verdad los humanos pueden ser amigos de los Pokémon? Quiero decir, si realmente eras uno de ellos…

—Oh, por favor. Algunos no lo hacen. Otros logran identificarse con sus Pokémon y de allí nace la confianza. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no?

—Pues eso creo… bueno, amigo: bienvenido al maravilloso reino de Runel.—ambos quedaron sobre una colina poca elevada, aunque lo suficientemente alta para poder apreciar el paisaje completo.

Pequeñas casas de madera, monumentos y construcciones habían sido alzados magníficamente sobre los campos verdes. Algunos Pokémon voladores pues… volaban sobre la ciudad, yendo y trayendo paquetes y mensajes. Seguramente pertenecían al servicio postal o algo así.

Por otra parte, una buena cantidad de comerciantes vagaban por cada rincón urbano, donde algunos Pokémon jóvenes jugaban, o donde algunos otros luchaban amistosamente como parte de un espectáculo público al que muchos atendían con interés. Pero, hasta el fondo, la estructura más llamativa del entorno se encontraba en pie. El castillo del tal rey Mew fue el primer destino en mente del Lucario Kay. Aunque él, por una parte, se sentía maravillado por el sorpresivo descubrimiento de la capacidad organizacional e intelectual de los Pokémon; por el otro lado, se hallaba frustrado y desesperado por cómo su plan grande se había derrumbado de la manera más desastrosa, junto con su amigo Shaymin que quién sabe a dónde había ido a parar. Tal vez hasta había llegado a esa ciudad, donde cualquier Shaymin era símbolo de rencor por las guerras que había suscitado. Tal vez se hallaba en peligro.

Kay ya no sabía por qué cosa debía preocuparse más. Incluso sintió algo de remordimiento por Marie Lymann, quien, probablemente, había sufrido el mismo destino que él. Sentía una inusual culpabilidad por lo que le había ocurrido a los demás, aunque no se dejó llevar. Estaba bastante seguro de que, gracias a su soberbia astucia todo saldría bien.


	6. Capítulo 5: Bajo las rocas

Capítulo 5: Bajo las rocas

—Y dime, querido Luke—Kay comenzó mientras el Pikachu y él pasaban entre un mercado ambulante—¿Dejan pasar a cualquiera al castillo o se tiene que usar la fuerza bruta?—el Lucario hizo fuerzas con su brazo derecho, mostrando su musculatura.

—Nah, no lo creo… Si intentas pasar por la fuerza, un sujeto como tú no duraría ni para el arranque.—contestó Luke sin darle mucha importancia.—De hecho, con cualquier movimiento o actuación sospechosa de algún ciudadano se le puede declarar como espía de Ashtar y ser arrojado al calabozo. Allá, bajo las rocas de ahí.—el pequeño individuo señaló una sección adyacente del castillo, donde una enorme pila de rocas reposaba.—Eso evita que los prisioneros intenten escapar, porque si lo logran…—y sacando la lengua, imitando a un muerto, se pasó la pata abierta por la garganta, imitando una navaja o algo así.—Bueno ya sabes…

—Ya veo… ¿Y crees que Shaymin esté ahí?—Kay creyó que la pregunta fue tonta. Luke ni siquiera conocía a Shaymin…

—Pues no lo sé. Si ese Shaymin puso una pata sobre este distrito, lo más lógico es que haya sido capturado…

—Pues entonces habrá que ver.

—No piensas ir a inspeccionar el calabozo o algo así, ¿verdad?

—No. Pienso pedir permiso para hablar con el rey. Si es cierto que se encuentran en guerra todavía, entonces, ¿por qué no intentar arreglar las cosas?

—No lo sé… me parece que si haces éso es probable que te confundan con un mensajero de Ashtar. Y se me hace muy difícil creer que los soldados testarudos de Mew respeten la neutralidad.—Pikachu intentó abrirse paso entre la aglomerada multitud que intentaba hacerse de una única y rara vajilla de unisel del mundo de los humanos a doce meses sin intereses.—Oye, si eres un humano entonces podías conseguir esas cosas sin dificultad, ¿no?

—Sí, claro. Pero no entiendo por qué la gente… quiero decir, los Pokémon se emocionan tanto con eso…—Kay le echó un vistazo a los estafadores, recordándose a sí mismo. ¿Acaso la gente siempre había caído tan fácil en sus artimañas? ¿Acaso esa imagen de estafador que la gente tenía de él era de un muchacho misterioso y astuto o simplemente la de un vil ladrón escurridizo? Kay se observó las manos, o lo que ahora eran: garras. Tan temprano y ya empezaba a extrañar la fortuna de tener cinco dedos. ¿Podría algún día regresar a la normalidad o se quedaría como un Pokémon para el resto de su vida? La única solución era encontrarse con Arceus y para lograrlo, debería recuperar la Flauta Celestial que quién sabe a dónde fue a parar. Pronto se dio cuenta que parecía una estatua inmóvil y se dio otro bofetón. Algunos Pokémon que iban pasando se le quedaron viendo raro y siguieron con su camino murmurando cosas sobre él.—Supongo que la basura de unos es el tesoro de otros. Sigamos.

Una vez saliendo del mercado, pasaron por establecimientos de comida, lo cual llamó mucho la atención de Kay. Le hubiera gustado saber qué clase de comida preparaban los Pokémon.

—¿Y qué venden ahí?—preguntó el Lucario como si no hubiera podido inferirlo.

—Pues comida. Los famosos Poffins de Chansey son la mayor atracción de por ahí. Aunque creo que ya estás acostumbrado a la comida chatarra de los humanos, ¿no es así?

—Uhmm… por supuesto. Aunque me da algo de curiosidad… No, mejor continuemos…—Kay quiso alejarse de toda distracción e ir lo más pronto posible a lo que le interesaba. Entre más rápido recuperara su verdadera identidad, mejor.

Cuando se percató de que Luke y él habían pasado casi una hora caminando hacia el castillo fue también cuando se dio cuenta de lo perturbado que se sentía. Afortunadamente estaban a nada de la entrada. Probablemente se arriesgaba a ser capturado por los guardias, aunque no por nada lo conocían como uno de los personajes más escurridizo del país, independiente de la fama que ello implicara; buena o mala.

Contrario a lo que Kay hubiera pensado, Luke parecía bastante tranquilo en cuanto el Lucario golpeteó las gigantescas puertas de madera. Por alguna extraña razón, Kay se sentía tan ágil como un gato. Podía olfatear la humedad de la lluvia que se avecinaba y podía escuchar el crujir de las hojas más distantes. Después de todo, ese cuerpo no estaba del todo mal; facilitaría mucho las cosas.

Y hablando de agilidad, él mismo pudo presentir que la puerta caería a modo de puente, aplastándolos si no se movían. Afortunadamente, lo hizo en el instante preciso, llevándose consigo a Luke para evitarle un final catastrófico.

—Ay, sale… ni que no hubiera podido presentirlo yo mismo…—se quejó el Pikachu.

Antes de que Kay pudiera murmurarle un «Malagradecido», dos filas de doce guardias cada una salieron a recibir a los invitados inesperados. Cuando menos pudo darse cuenta, Luke ya había desaparecido entre la multitud de guardias, dejándolo solo contra el mundo. En medio de los guardias, que eran los Pokémon más feroces y temibles que se pudo haber imaginado, apareció flotando un Pokémon diminuto, con algo más de medio metro de altura. Llevaba sobre su cabeza una corona de cartón de esas que regalan en los restaurantes de hamburguesas y comida rápida. Seguramente en esa tierra, los cachivaches de los humanos eran bastante preciados.

—¡Ajá, un visitante!—exclamó el Mew excéntrico, dirigiéndose hacia Kay. Flotó a su alrededor con expresión crítica, revisándolo de pies a cabeza.—Un Lucario. No recibo a sujetos como tú muy seguido… Y por ello decidí darme la molestia de recibirte con los brazos abiertos… bueno, las patas. Ya ves que no puedo abrirlas más…

—Pues verá, su excelencia Mew, o como se llame—algunos guardias se sorprendieron por lo que supuestamente era una insolencia, aunque Mew permaneció flotando a su lado, cambiando a una expresión divertida. Realmente dio la apariencia de no ser un sujeto muy serio que digamos…—Le seré sincero. Yo soy un humano, y vengo de la región de Kanto en Japón, aunque, debido a una serie de circunstancias no muy favorables, terminé aquí, tal como usted me ve.

—¡Wow! ¿En serio?—Mew no tenía ni pinta de incrédulo. Al contrario, parecía muy emocionado.—De acuerdo, pasa, pasa. Conversemos en la estancia.—y entonces, Mew flotó hacia un cuarto adyacente al vestíbulo principal. El castillo parecía estar hecho a base de un edificio abandonado. Se podían apreciar ciertas grietas y cuadros de personas que jamás había visto en la vida en las paredes de los alrededores. Los muros eran grises y bastante ancianos, aunque los Pokémon habían hecho lo posible por mantener el lugar limpio. Mew se había conseguido un muy buen escondite, a pesar de tratarse de una propiedad nada atractiva para cualquier humano. Esto reforzaba la teoría de que las cosas del mundo humano eran de tremendo interés para los Pokémon en esas tierras. Le hizo un gesto a Kay con la cola para indicarle que se sentara en un sillón mohoso y de apariencia deplorable. El rey tomó asiento en lo que parecía ser su trono: una silla vibratoria para masajes forrada de piel negra y brillante.

—Mozo, tráiganos unas bebidas.—ordenó Mew.

Aunque parecía que estábamos solos en la espaciosa habitación y que nadie lo había escuchado, apareció, para la sorpresa del invitado, Luke, el Pikachu, con un uniforme negro y elegante que seguramente le había pertenecido a algún niño pequeño que vivió en ese lugar. Al darse cuenta de la presencia del Lucario, el mayordomo le dirigió una mirada ligeramente nerviosa, pues seguramente hubiera querido dar la impresión de que era más que un simple sirviente. Con razón el Pikachu pareció estar acostumbrado a visitar el castillo y no inmutarse en lo mínimo al llegar ante éste.

Otra curiosidad consistía en el hecho de que cargaba una bandeja con dos recipientes de cartón que contenían un batido helado de cierta marca muy conocida. Al parecer, en ese lugar existía una máquina expendedora de batidos que se había quedado cuando los antiguos dueños humanos abandonaron el lugar.

—Muchas gracias, señor—Kay le agradeció el trabajo con intención de fastidiarlo, aunque el mayordomo sostuvo la seriedad.

—Humano o no, éstas cosas saben delicioso, ¿no crees?—comenzó Mew una vez que Luke se marchó de la habitación. Le dio varios sorbos a su batido y después continuó—¡Ahh! Mis soberbios poderes me dicen que tu nombre es Kay Ketchum y que lo que habías dicho en la entrada es verdad. Pero cuéntame, ¿cómo es que ocurrió este accidente?

—Fue Arceus, el Pokémon alfa.—Kay observó cómo la mirada de Mew se alteraba, como si jamás hubiera esperado esa respuesta.—Yo intenté capturarlo, pero creo que yo resulté atrapado… ¿Irónico, no?

—¡Mientes!—gritó Mew, como si acabara de entrar en una crisis—¡Esa historia no puede ser cierta porque Arceus no existe! Arceus sólo es un truco para distraernos de los asuntos de la guerra. Eres un espía enviado por Ashtar para despistarnos… pero no caeré. Soy demasiado astuto para ti.

—¿De qué diablos hablas?—Kay comenzó a percatarse de la gravedad del asunto.

Ante los gritos de su rey, los guardias entraron rápidamente a la habitación.

—¿Qué esperan? ¡Arrójenlo al calabozo! Este Lucario, al igual que el anterior, es acusado de doble insolencia al reino de Runel, además de cargos de espionaje contra su rey.

Kay no tenía ni la menor idea de qué acababa de suceder, qué cosa había hecho para provocar la locura de Mew o siquiera qué clase de insolencias había cometido contra su presunto reino. Aunque claro, él no se dejaría capturar así de fácil sin antes luchar.

—¡Ajá, con que quieren luchar, eh! Pues no desesperen, los enfrentaré a todos, de a uno por uno o todos juntos. ¡Jamás me atraparán vivo!—y eso fue hasta que comprobó que enfrentar a un numeroso grupo de Pokémon grandes y malos era muy distinto a escapar de un grupo de humanos grandes y malos.

—¡Auch! Los humanos no tenían Híper Rayo ni Lanzallamas ni nada de eso.—Kay se quejaba sin cesar mientras era arrojado al calabozo, debajo de las rocas, donde otro numeroso grupo de Pokémon grandes y malos (quizá peores) lo acompañaría por un tiempo indefinido.—¡Oigan, cuidado!

El inexperto Lucario hizo un esfuerzo por levantarse por sí sólo después de haber sido golpeado brutalmente, aunque sabía que había sufrido cosas peores anteriormente.

—Bueno—murmuró para sí—aún tengo mi batido—y comenzó a sorber del vaso de cartón que logró ocultar con alguna clase de maña hasta llegar a la celda. Pronto fue interrumpido por Mew, quien se apareció frente a él sólo para hacerle una infantil mueca y utilizar una Fuerza Psíquica en su bebida, regándosela en todo el rostro.

—Mucha suerte.—y burlonamente, el rey de Runel se despidió de Kay.

Lo que le había ocurrido sí que era triste. Había caído sin remedio alguno en una zona habitada sólo por Pokémon. Perdió a todos los que poseía, a su mejor amigo, Shaymin, y también su identidad humana. Por si fuera poco, cayó prisionero de un rey psicópata y quién sabe cuándo sería liberado del calabozo. Las cosas no podían salir peor…


	7. Capítulo 6: Su majestad al descubierto

Capítulo 6: Su majestad al descubierto

—Bienvenido, chico nuevo.—contrario a lo que Kay esperaba de la prisión y sus habitantes, éstos resultaron ser bastante amables. Había un gran número de gigantones en todo el perímetro de la cárcel, con sus paredes de rugosa roca; una sola celda existía, aunque era lo suficientemente grande para que pudieran caber un par de Wailords con toda comodidad (bueno, ni tanta)…

Mientras el Magmortar le enseñaba las instalaciones de la prisión, había otros muchos malandrines que se amontonaban con preguntas alrededor de alguien en una de las esquinas… Kay suspiró con mucha resignación. El ambiente era por más, sofocante, con sólo unos cuantos quinqués como iluminación, y las sombras eran el símbolo de la opresión predominante…

—Dime, linda, ¿De dónde vienes?—se escucharon algunas partes de la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en el otro extremo de la habitación. Magmortar se despidió de Kay para jugar a las vencidas con Machamp en otra de las esquinas, mientras que el muchacho se dirigió discretamente hacia el rincón con los machos alborotados.

—Eh… no creo que conozcan el lugar, en serio, chicos…—era una voz conocida. Kay supo de inmediato de quién se trataba, aunque el cuerpo de Marie Lymann no fuera humano. Por otra parte, cuando Kay sospechó que Marie había sufrido el mismo destino que él, jamás se imaginó que fuera algo tan literal.

—¿Y qué te parece si salimos a cenar a la cafetería hoy en la noche? ¿No tienes planes, verdad, lindura?—insinuó otro de los sujetos que rodeaban a la Lucario que parecía verse demasiado incómoda, aunque incapaz de quitarse a todos esos gandules de encima.

—¿Y qué te parece si te largas de aquí?—Kay intervino al fin. Quiso compensar la mala fortuna que había acarreado a sus compañeros, y evitar que continuaran molestando a Marie fue lo menos que pudo hacer.

—¿Kay, eres tú?—Marie volteó de inmediato hacia el emisor de la voz.—¡Wow, no sabes cuánto me alegro de verte!

—Eh… ¿en serio?

—¡No!—y entonces le soltó un puñetazo en el hombro al muchacho con enfado.—¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevo en prisión?

—Uh… bueno, lo siento, ya sabes que…

—¡No, no sé nada! Ese Mew está loco de atar. Me arrestaron sólo por haber dicho que llegué a este lugar gracias a Arceus… ¡Aún no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que se supone que estuvo mal!

Mientras la discusión subía de tono, la mayoría de los Pokémon que rodeaban a la única chica de la prisión comenzaron a alejarse, pretendiendo que no formaban parte del embrollo, aunque algunos le susurraron cosas como «Llámame» o «Nos vemos después, lindura».

—Eres un cabeza dura, Kay Ketchum. ¿Cómo creíste que podrías capturar a Arceus?

—Fue un impulso, lo sé, fue mi error, pero…—Kay bajó la vista, intentando pensar en alguna excusa.—Pero, mira. Arceus no parecía molesto en lo absoluto… De hecho, dijo algo sobre una prueba sobre la bondad y esas tonterías.—el chico le dio un vistazo muy súbito a la Lucario que intentaba escuchar con calma.—Sé que si logramos recuperar la Flauta Celestial, podremos regresar con Arceus y asunto resuelto…

—¿Y si no nos quiere regresar a la normalidad?—preguntó Marie, como si esa frase ya la hubiera tenido preparada.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Por favor! Por supuesto que nos regresará a la normalidad. Eso déjamelo a mí…—en el interior, Kay sintió una presión en el corazón. No se había preguntado aquello antes y, a ciencia cierta, no se imaginaba cómo le haría para convencer a Arceus en ese caso.

—Está bien. Intentaré confiar en ti.—Marie cambió a una expresión un poco más amable; sin embargo, su semblante alterado permaneció.

Kay suspiró otra vez. Miró a su alrededor y encontró a un pequeño grupo de Pokémon curiosos que, segundos antes, escuchaban la agitada discusión de los Lucarios, pero ante la mirada del otrora humano los hizo voltear en el acto, pretendiendo que estaban haciendo otra cosa.

Durante el transcurso de la tarde, mientras los truenos y centellas de la lluvia podían escucharse desde el exterior, Marie le contó a Kay su llegada a la prisión. Dijo que muchos Pokémon parecían atraídos a ella y en el mercado intentaron sacarle todo tipo de conversaciones, incluida su llegada a esa región desconocida. Según ella, apenas mencionó al Pokémon Alfa, Arceus, algunos guardias la llevaron por la fuerza ante el rey Mew que la mandó al calabozo sin ponderación alguna. Kay recordó lo que había dicho Mew sobre «Este Lucario, al igual que el anterior…» y comprendió que se refería a Marie.

Realmente, jamás pensó que sus caminos se cruzarían tan rápido de nuevo. En fin, sintió que esta experiencia que había vivido durante las últimas horas lo había ablandado relativamente, y aunque, seguramente, se trataba del aspecto que Arceus le deseaba cambiar, prefirió no dejarse llevar de tal manera. Ahora, la preocupación era encontrar la manera de salir de los calabozos, encontrar a Shaymin y recuperar la Flauta Celestial. El único obstáculo para salir eran las gigantescas rocas que los aplastarían si tan sólo quitaban una del techo.

—Psst, Kay—algo llamó su atención desde la entrada de la prisión. Era Luke, el Pikachu, quien aún vestía su traje de mayordomo.—¿Qué tal la prisión?

—¿Pues tú qué crees? La verdad es bastante emocionante. El jacuzzi, las chicas, la música y cómo olvidar las deliciosas raciones de rocas que sirven para el desayuno… Está muy divertido todo por aquí, ¿por qué no pasas?

—Está bien, ya entendí el sarcasmo, hermano.—Luke echó un par de vistazos a sus lados para ver si no había moros en la costa. Al comprobar que no había nadie cerca, volvió a hablar con Kay.—No es por nada, Kay, pero… ¡Te lo dije!

—Sí, lo sé. No tenías que repetírmelo… Y justo cuando decía la verdad por primera vez en mi vida… Parece que no soy bueno siendo bueno.

—Jaja, patrañas.—el Pikachu sacó de uno de los bolsillos del traje un pan duro que le ofreció a su amigo quien, de haberse encontrado en otra situación, hubiera rechazado el alimento de la manera más rotunda. Kay engulló el pan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Gracias… no sé qué hubiera hecho si no…—«Oye, ¿acaso estás siendo agradecido? ¡Por favor, déjate de cursilerías! Eres un sujeto fuerte y malvado, que no se te olvide…» Kay meneó la cabeza vigorosamente.

—Sí, de nada. Mira—Luke se acercó con una mirada cómplice a las rejas metálicas de la celda, de tal manera de que Kay lo escuchara sin ningún problema pero el resto de los Pokémon no—sé cómo puedes salir de aquí. Pero necesitarás esforzarte un poco… tú y tu amiga de allá.—señaló a Marie, que era acosada de nuevo por los alborotados Pokémon de la prisión.—Ustedes son Lucarios. Y ustedes poseen la capacidad de desarrollar un ataque único llamado Aura Esfera, ¿verdad? Bien, esta concentración de energía es la única capaz de desintegrar hasta a las rocas más grandes y…

—¿Dices que no sé utilizar la Aura Esfera? Espera y verás…—pero no pudo. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo lograr acumular la energía del Aura. Cuando se sentía bastante ágil y más fuerte, y también podía percibir algunas diminutas manchas azules al cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, eso era lo más que había podido lograr con la dichosa Aura.—¡Bah, a quién engaño!

—No te desesperes. Yo también estuve frustrado cuando no sabía cómo utilizar Rayo Relámpago, pero eventualmente lo logré y así me aceptaron como fiel ayudante del rey…

—Dirás subordinado. Ese rey es un desgraciado… ¿cómo puedes aguantarlo? Y también está loco de remate…

—Lo dices por lo de Arceus, ¿cierto? Pues aún no conozco los detalles, pero parece que Mew odia a Arceus por algo que le hizo…

—¿Pero acaso no dijo que no existía y que sólo era una distracción para evitar que se concentraran en la guerra?

—Eso es lo que dice, pero a mí, como su fiel ayudante, me ha confiado varios de sus secretos. Al parecer, Mew vivía en el mundo de los humanos, como tú, sólo que él siempre fue un Pokémon. Tenía a una Celebi como pareja, a quien amaba, y a una hija. Un día, según cuenta, un asqueroso cazador sin corazón atrapó a su pareja y jamás volvió a verla y, de no haber sido por un bondadoso entrenador, él y su pequeña hubieran ido a parar con el cazador. A partir de ese momento, juró lealtad a su entrenador por haberle salvado la vida; a él y a su querida hija. No paraba de detallarme lo asombroso que era su entrenador: era inteligente, amable y justo; se volvió su mejor amigo. Pero fue cuando su relación no podía mejorar más que ocurrió un terrible golpe del destino. Arceus, por alguna razón desconocida, los separó para siempre. Mew dice que ni siquiera él sabe por qué Arceus tomó esa decisión… y bueno, creo que ya te imaginas el resto de la historia…

—Sí, sé lo que se siente ser separado de tu mejor aliado… y casualmente, también fue obra de Arceus… No sé qué tenga en manos el Pokémon Alfa, pero no confío mucho en él—Kay se puso a reflexionar sobre la información clave que le había proporcionado Luke. Ahora entendía con claridad algunos de los actos de Mew, aunque algunos otros no…

—Por cierto, hace poco, la princesa Celebi fue raptada por un guerrilla rebelde de Ashtar, según se tienen noticias… así que el rey se encuentra bajo una situación muy tensa.

Sí, era cierto. Kay ni nadie podía culpar a Mew por sus actos ahora que se conocía la causa de su desenfreno… Pero aquello no debía impedirle aprender a utilizar la Aura Esfera para poder escapar y reunirse con Shaymin. Ya era un hecho, su compañero no estaba en Runel, por lo que, muy probablemente, su amigo esté en Ashtar, aunque quién sabe si se encuentre a salvo.

—Pues debo salir de aquí cuanto antes…

—Lo sé. Te ayudaría a escapar, pero… existe un sistema de seguridad; un Manto Espejo que fue colocaco por el mismo rey Mew, ubicado justo entre nosotros. Cualquier ataque que se utilice para intentar derrumbar las rejas resultaría en un accidente desastroso… Bueno, fue un placer charlar con usted. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer, ¿no? ¡A entrenar, es la única forma de desarrollar los poderes!

—Luke… gracias—murmuró Kay justo antes de ver correr al caritativo Pikachu hacia sus deberes.

—Hey, Kay, ¿quién era ése?—Marie se acercó con curiosidad a su "amigo", más que nada, con la intención de quitarse de encima a los monigotes que la acosaban con la demostración de agresividad del Lucario (la cual estaba perdiendo, para preocupación de el chico), que de saber realmente quién era el Pikachu.

—Es un buen amigo. Tal vez te lo presente luego. Por ahora tenemos que entrenar…

—Ay… qué flojera… ¿Para qué entrenar?

—Para poder escapar de aquí. A propósito… ¿qué te parece si salimos a cenar a la cafetería ahora que es noche?—y ¡Bam! Un golpazo…—Está bien, a la próxima me abstendré de las bromas, te lo juro…—y así, los dos Lucarios hicieron las pases. Quizá, si se esforzaban , como había sugerido Luke, todo lo demás sería más sencillo. Habrá que averiguar mañana…


	8. Capítulo 7: Rescate

Capítulo 7: Rescate

Y así se pasaron los días; trescientas flexiones por las mañanas, doscientas abdominales durante el mediodía, levantamiento de rocas durante las tardes y rompimiento de piedras al caer las noches. Kay recordó sus días en el gimnasio, cuando se ejercitaba con semejante magnitud. Eventualmente, los poderes fueron creciendo: al cerrar los ojos, las llamas azuladas habían aumentado su tamaño e intensidad para sustituir la ubicación exacta de los Pokémon y cualquier forma de vida adyacente. Su aura estaba siendo fomentada de acuerdo a la fuerza física… Ahora entendía a los Pokémon; cómo debían ser entrenados y cómo su poder aumentaba de acuerdo a su estado físico y mental.

Luke le donaba las sobras que podía rescatar de los soberanos banquetes que disfrutaba Mew todos los días, lo que significaba alimento extra y energía adicional. El resto de los prisioneros simplemente seguía coqueteando con Marie o sólo observaban el crecimiento de Kay conforme el pasar de los días. El muchacho descubrió que el Aura era manipulada con la mente y con las posiciones de los brazos, así como mediante la respiración y los sentimientos.

—Te lo has estado tomando muy en serio, ¿verdad?—comentaba Luke, una semana después, durante una de sus progresivas visitas a la celda.

—Dime, si estuvieras en mi lugar ¿acaso no te esforzarías?—contestó Kay mientras golpeaba sin cesar una gigantesca losa que, quizá, ni siquiera el fortachón Machamp o el imponente Magmortar hubieran sido capaces de quebrar.

—Por supuesto que lo haría… aunque parece que me hubiera tomado mucho más tiempo que a ti…

—Observa, Luke. Ésta es la Aura Esfera.—anunció Kay de pronto, levantándose del agotamiento y con actitud decidida. Apuntó hacia el techo, constituido por rocas amontonadas, y avisó—¡A un lado, caballeros! Esto va por la libertad…

Cinco días de opresión habían sido más que suficientes. Todo parecía indicar que las rocas apiladas, unas con otras, significaban el único obstáculo hacia el mundo exterior. Nadie se había atrevido a retirar o derribar el montón de piedras, pues cualquier intento hubiera resultado en una celda aplastada por el peso. De hecho, la colocación de éstas había sido pensada estratégicamente para este propósito. Aunque jamás contaron con la presencia de Kay y su Aura Esfera, el único ataque que poseía alguno de los prisioneros capaz de desintegrar gigantescas losas de piedra. Antes de lograr el escape, Luke murmuró un «Buena suerte» mientras se retiraba del lugar para prevenir sospechas de sus superiores, al parecer.

Kay sintió escalofríos correr por todo el cuerpo, desde la espalda hasta los brazos, donde se acumulaba la energía azulada. Marie y el resto de los presos miraron con expectación la hazaña que el Lucario realizaría en unos segundos. El calor se acumuló en las garras del muchacho; parecía como si estuviera cargando el fuego, casi hasta volverse insoportable. Justo cuando el ardor alcanzó su máxima intensidad, Kay soltó la esfera cargada de la energía que había formado. Ni siquiera pudo ver cómo su primera Aura Esfera era lanzada hacia el techo, destrozando por completo las rocas en su totalidad, casi sin hacer ruido, y sin dejar rastro alguno, porque cayó de rodillas al suelo para poder observar qué tan lastimadas le habían quedado las garras.

Todos vitorearon al Lucario y escalaron las paredes para salir en el acto, la mayoría despidiéndose de Marie, para la mayor incomodidad de ésta, quien se había quedado a esperar a su compañero.

—¡Orale, lo lograste! ¡De veras lo lograste!—exclamó ella con oculto sarcasmo, cruzada de brazos, mientras veía cómo Kay se levantaba del suelo y meneaba sus manos (o garras) desesperadamente.

—Sí… claro… ahora, salgamos… ¿Quieres?—él se hallaba bastante agotado y hambriento, con un vacío formidable en el estómago, cosa que no había notado hasta ese momento.

Con algunos esfuerzos, Kay y Marie lograron salir a la superficie, donde ni siquiera la luz del sol podía entreverse. El cielo estaba gris, tapizado de nubes repletas de agua… De hecho, ésta había comenzado a caer en cantidades ligeras, gota por gota. Eventualmente, las gotas aumentaron en grosor y el terreno empezó a empaparse inevitablemente.

—Vaya… qué recibimiento, ¿no?—comentó Marie cuando el agua se precipitó sobre su pelaje de claro azul y negro de su cuerpo.—¡Rápido, busquemos un refugio o moriremos ahogados!

—¿Pero cómo se puede ahogar uno…?

—Es una expresión, genio. Sólo no quiero mojarme. La sensación sobre mi finísima piel es insoportable…—y la joven se quejó y quejó durante el resto del camino.

La lluvia ya había acumulado soberana fuerza, y los relámpagos no tardaron en abrillantar el lejano paisaje gris. Los truenos zumbaron hasta llegar a la pradera verde sobre la que andaban, una vez pasando la aldea con su mercado y todo. Los pastizales se habían vuelto resbalosos por el barro que se había acumulado debajo de los charcos angostos pero numerosos que recientemente se formaron. Se alcanzó a ver cómo algunos Pokémon de especie desconocida huían en busca del resguardo bajo la copa de algunos árboles, cuyas hojas y ramas obstruían el paso de la mayor parte del agua.

—¿A dónde vamos exactamente?—preguntó Marie a los pocos segundos de trayecto en el bosque espeso, cubriéndose del agua con los brazos.

—Lejos de aquí. Ya no somos bienvenidos en Runel; no mientras no se aclaren las cosas con Mew… Y no creo que eso quepa dentro de la lista de "Cosas que probablemente sucedan algún día".

—Oye, mira. ¿Qué es éso?—alertó Marie, cambiando bruscamente de tema. Se había detenido para observar algo. Parecía una reunión de al menos cuatro individuos en la parte más profunda del bosque. De no haber sido porque la chica se distrajo, Kay jamás se hubiera percatado de el evento.—¿Puedes oírlo? Parece que están molestando a alguien…

Era verdad. La capacidad auditiva de ambos era formidable si se le intentaba enfocar en algún punto particular. A lo lejos, la voz de una mujer muy joven, quizá una niña, pedía «que pararan» entre sollozos.

—Vamos a ver qué ocurre. Podemos ayudar a alguien que lo necesita…

—Nah… no son asuntos que nos conciernen. Ve tú si quieres. Yo me voy… al menos no me interesa ayudar a los demás en este momento—en alguna parte de su ser renació el Kay egoísta, soberbio y oportunista que se había muerto unos días. No supo por qué, pero se sintió culpable y satisfecho a la vez, equitativamente.

—Eres un tonto—le espetó Marie mientras se dirigió presurosamente hacia el lugar de los hechos. Kay permaneció con los brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente el punto donde ocurría algo "malo". Segundos después sintió que algo andaba mal, pues la silueta de Marie había sido ocultada por las otras tres, pertenecientes a los supuestos abusadores.

«No puedo dejar que algo le pase…»

—Por favor, es sólo un estorbo. Esa tipa ha estado molestándote durante todo el camino. Deberías estar agradecido de que te la quitaran de encima…

«Pero… no puedo permitir que la golpeen o algo… Además, no me cae tan mal»

—No me digas que te atrae… Recuerda que no debes dejarte vencer por esa clase de distracciones. Además, ¿desde cuándo te importan los demás?

«Desde siempre… Por ejemplo, siempre me ha importado Shaymin. Aparte, es mi culpa que ella haya caído en este lugar… y sí, puede que me agrade un poco más de lo que creí…»

—Bueno, como quieras. Tu reputación caerá considerablemente. Y se suponía que eras muuuy malo… pero bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

«Pues mucho. Eres parte de mis pensamientos… aunque hoy no me siento tan malvado. Dejaré eso para otra ocasión…»

Impulsado por la emoción, Kay caminó, mitad resignado, mitad preocupado, hacia la zona de acción.

—¡Kay, diles que me suelten!—gritó Marie, sometida (junto a una Celebi noqueada) por un trío de legendarios. Era lo menos que el muchacho se hubiera imaginado: Azelf, Mesprit y Uxie voltearon hacia el que sería el héroe.— Háganlo, si saben lo que les conviene…

—Déjenla—advirtió el Lucario firmemente, pero con una sensación de nervios en el interior. Sabía que el trío legendario de los lagos eran del tipo Psíquico, mientras que su propio tipo, Luchador, estaba bajo desventaja. Por otra parte, su tipo Acero evitaba que se encontrara en una TREMENDA desventaja… de por sí, tres contra uno ya era lo era…

—¿O si no, qué?—dijo Uxie de manera retadora.

—¿Es tu hermana o tu novia o algo así?—preguntó Mesprit.

—Si no lo es, ¿por qué te entrometes?—concluyó Azelf.

—Vaya, y eso que había oído que ustedes eran buenos… Y yo soy el malo, ¿qué ironía, no?

—Tenemos órdenes directas del gran Team Ultima para llevarnos a Celebi. Acabaremos con los que se entrometan. ¡Ahora sufrirán las consecuencias por su insolencia hacia los legendarios!—gritó el trío al unísono. Cada uno de los Pokémon flotantes comenzó a formar una Bola de Sombras que fue interceptada por un ataque de Semilla Resplandeciente que vino de la nada. Los tres legendarios fueron golpeados con fuerza increíble y cayeron noqueados en un instante. Rápidamente, intentaron ponerse de pie (o flotar, como sea), pero se vieron amenazados por el par de Lucarios y una Celebi que había vuelto en sí, preparados para el ataque. Al no encontrar mucha ventaja en aquél suceso, se Teletransportaron como cualquier cobarde huidizo. Kay, una vez más, se vio envuelto en un recuerdo de su pasado; cuando robó la Flauta Celestial y escapó. Se preguntó si realmente se vio tan patético como aquellos tres en esa escena.

—E… es un milagro… ¿pero qué sucedió?—Marie miró curiosamente hacia sus lados, en busca del que había lanzado la Semilla Resplandeciente, hasta que encontró una silueta de baja estatura acercándose con lentitud.

Kay ya lo había esperado. Conocía ese ataque a la perfección: lo había visto un sinnúmero de veces. Era ése el ataque representativo de su Pokémon favorito… éso sólo significaba una cosa…

—¿Todos están bien?—preguntó el Pokémon que les había salvado del ataque a los tres. Parecía un venado… o un perro… quién sabe. Podía volar, y los pétalos rojos que le rodeaban el cuello ondeaban bajo la fuerza del viento que movía la dirección de la lluvia, como si fueran una bufanda.

—¡Shaymin!—dijeron sorprendidos, al mismo tiempo, Kay y Marie.

—Sí, ya sé quién soy, amigos… ¿Y qué tal tú, amiga? ¿Te sientes bien?—Shaymin se dirigió a la Celebi que se había quedado cabizbaja y pensativa, a los pies del árbol más cercano. No había hablado para nada hasta el momento. En respuesta al cuestionamiento del héroe, solamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Shaymin, Shaymin… ¿dónde habías estado, viejo amigo?—Kay se animó a acercársele animosamente. Marie nunca lo había visto tan feliz.

—Eh… disculpa, ¿nos conocemos?—dijo él de pronto, mirando al Lucario con confusión.

—Oh… es cierto.—Kay observó sus garras con frustración…—Olvídalo, mira, soy Kay…

—¿Ah? ¿En serio? Pero si Kay es un humano… un humano malhumorado y serio… Tu eres un Lucario feliz y nada serio… ¿Por qué habría de creerte?

—Porque yo soy Kay Ketchum… Fue Arceus quien me dejó así. Ya sabes, después de haber robado la Flauta Celestial, subimos ella—señaló a Marie a sus espaldas, quien intentaba hablar con la Celebi.—y nosotros dos al Spear Pillar. Vamos, ¿acaso alguien más sabe algo sobre nuestra última expedición?¡Por supuesto que no! Además, pasaron muchas cosas extrañas por donde estuvimos… pero eso no importa. Es más, ¡mira, es la primera vez que charlamos de verdad!

—Oye, es cierto. ¿Cómo no reconocí tu voz?—entonces se estrecharon las patas felizmente; Kay, de rodillas, y Shaymin, sorprendido.— ¡Wow, Kay! ¡Hay muchas cosas qué contarte! Ahora que eres un similar podemos hablar libremente cuando queramos… ¡Este lugar es fascinante!

—Sobre eso, Shaymin… mira, debemos regresar a nuestro hogar. Encontraremos la Flauta Celestial cuanto antes…

—¿Qué? ¡Pero si apenas llevamos como cinco días aquí! No me digas que no te ha gustado esta experiencia…

—Para serte sincero… No.

—Bah… ¡Vamos, Kay! Tú sabes que quieres. Ser un Pokémon no están malo… ¡Tienes habilidades increíbles de seguro…! Además, me han tratado como todo un rey por aquí…

—Lo siento, Shaymin. Éste no es mi hogar. No me siento bien aquí…

—Pues yo creo que éste es mi hogar. Aquí todos los Pokémon me saludan y me aman… ¡Aquí están todos mis compatriotas! Yo soy el que lo siente, Kay… Pero no puedo dejar este lugar.

—¿Cómo?—Kay se había dado cuenta de lo que significaba el hecho de que a Shaymin le agradara ese lugar en demasía… Quizá jamás volverían a verse si uno de ellos no se decidía a quedarse en el mundo del otro.—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quiero decir… me siento muy feliz aquí. Nunca me había sentido tan bien. No me iré de aquí.

—No seas tonto, Shaymin. Hemos estado juntos desde siempre en nuestro hogar, allá en Kanto. Ven, vamos—Kay intentó tomar a Shaymin por una pata, pero éste se rehusó de la forma más rotunda.

—¡No!—gritó el Pokémon volador.—Compréndeme, Kay. Al fin hallé mi lugar ideal… No sé, tal vez me encuentre a una pareja y forme una familia algún día. Yo he estado a tu lado durante más de diez años… ¿No podrías hacer lo mismo por mí?

—¿Pero… y todas las aventuras que hemos vivido?

—No, Kay. No fueron aventuras. Fueron crímenes. Crímenes arteros, y tú lo sabes…

«¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo es que puede darme la espalda así?» Kay se sentía sumamente frustrado. No entendía la postura de Shaymin de ninguna manera. Se había quedado pasmado, petrificado. Él había sido su mejor amigo desde aquel incidente en el que perdió a sus padres… Él lo salvó del incendio, aunque, de no haber sido por la presencia del Pokémon, Kay jamás se hubiera percatado de la posibilidad de una salida. Se habían ayudado mutuamente desde siempre… Ahora, ¿por qué su Pokémon estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo así: sin ningún remordimiento, sin la menor angustia?

—¿Crímenes? ¡Esas son tonterías! ¿Quién te lavó la cabeza?—bufó Kay tremendamente conmocionado.

—Nadie, amigo.—Kay sintió un vuelvo en el corazón al escuchar la palabra «amigo» una vez más… Nunca antes se había sentido así, tan conmovido, tan raro. Marie y Celebi escuchaban la conversación con mucha curiosidad, aunque silenciosamente, detrás de ellos… «¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué tengo tan mala suerte? ¿Acaso mis pecados están siendo cobrados ahora?» Tenía una ira acumulada, aunque también unas ganas de llorar tremendas. Había escuchado que, entre más tiempo hubiera pasado sin derramar lágrimas, peor sería la agonía que sentiría durante un momento de ira o frustración. Había sido expuesto a muchas presiones últimamente. Había sido expuesto a muchos fracasos, a muchos obstáculos.

—Bien… está bien.—Kay se levantó de una vez, con la mirada sombría y un semblante serio. Segundos después se volvió tembloroso.—Si éso es lo que quieres, adelante… ¡LÁRGATE DE UNA VEZ A TU MALDITO HOGAR!—acto seguido, estalló con un soberano golpe que propinó al suelo, donde estaba parado Shaymin unos segundos antes. Éste logró reaccionar de forma muy veloz, de lo contrario, hubiera recibido una buena herida. Shaymin observó a su entrenador sosteniendo su puño contra el césped húmedo, con el cuerpo tembloroso y la mirada baja. Aún no se había acostumbrado a la nueva apariencia de Kay. Todo era tan extraño…

Su amigo humano jamás había actuado de esa manera durante sus vivencias pasadas, pero ahora, que ya no era más un humano, estalló con todas las preocupaciones que había acumulado durante todo esos años… lo comprendía a la perfección. La sorpresiva forma en la que se encontraron fue tan repentina que no se había puesto a analizar que probablemente Kay se había encontrado con tremendas presiones durante el transcurrir de los últimos cinco días. ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo? ¿Cómo podía resolver la situación? ¿Acaso era lo correcto estar dispuesto a renunciar a su amigo a cambio de todas las maravillas que ofrecía esta oportunidad de vivir para siempre en el Paraíso Pokémon? Quién sabe… «Tal vez pueda encontrar una solución pronto» Y recordando algo, Shaymin partió de regreso a Ashtar, el lugar de donde venía, a toda prisa, dejando detrás de sí a un furioso y destrozado Kay y a un par de conmovidas chicas.

Nota del autor: Bueno, antes que nada, gracias por los comentarios a este fanfic. Realmente esperaba mi primer _review_ hasta mucho después… la verdad es que es muy motivante éso de la retroalimentación. Por otra parte, a ver qué tal sale este capítulo. Lo escribí durante diferentes días, con diferentes estados de ánimo (creo que es muy notorio)… En fin, a ver qué clase de ideas se me vienen para después xD


	9. Capítulo 8: Alergia a la flores

Capítulo 8: Alergia a las flores

—¡Ese traidor! ¡Lo odio!—gritaba una y otra vez Kay, golpeando el suelo, cada vez con mayor furia.

—¡Kay, tranquilízate!—Marie se había acercado a su compañero con preocupación. Le reposó su garra en el hombro y le susurró en el oído.—Vamos, Kay, levántate. No pasó nada…

El muchacho se sintió aliviado de cierta manera. El nudo en la garganta desapareció de pronto. Tener a alguien a tu lado para consolarte era una tremenda ayuda psicológica, y ahora Kay lo comprobaba.

—No hay razón para que te pongas así. Es tu Pokémon, debes aprender a aceptar que Shaymin es un ser libre y que no lo puedes tener anclado a ti todo el tiempo…

—Pero… él ha estado conmigo en los momentos más amargos de mi vida. ¿Cómo puede ser tan descarado como para olvidar eso y todas las ocasiones en las que nos hemos ayudado mutuamente? Simplemente no lo puedo soportar. Él era como mi familia… ya sabes. Mis padres están muertos y soy hijo único. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Lo sé… Mira, algo me dice que todo se va a solucionar, vas a ver.

—Ya no estés triste—Celebi al fin habló. En cuestión de instantes se encontraba ante Kay, flotando lentamente. Lo observaba con un rostro noble, aunque no podía ocultar el gesto nervioso que había conservado desde que despertó, justo antes de que sus atacantes huyeran.

—¡Celebi! ¿Ya estás bien?

—Sí, sí. No fue nada… Muchas gracias por haber ayudado. Debo recompensarlos de alguna manera…—entonces Celebi volvió a ponerse pensativa.

—No, en serio, no fue nada… Shaymin lo hizo todo…—contestó Marie humildemente, meneando sus garras en signo de no requerir ninguna recompensa.

—¡Ya sé! ¿Qué tal si los llevo a conocer nuestro palacio en Runel? Mi papá es el rey y estoy segura de que se los agradecerá generosamente, ¡vamos…! ¿Hay algún problema?—Celebi notó las miradas sospechosas y nerviosas de los dos Lucarios: Marie, quien parecía bastante insegura, tanto que se le olvidó cubrirse del agua con los brazos; Kay, aún a gatas, levantando la mirada hacia el Pokémon legendario. Sus ojos estaban irritados de alguna manera y su llanto se confundía con el agua de la persistente lluvia. En segundos se levantó para hablar.

—Ya lo conocimos…

—Y creo que no le agradamos mucho—intervino Marie.

—¿Cómo?

—Sí. Mira, creo que tu padre ha estado algo malhumorado últimamente. Mantuvo como prisioneros a varios Pokémon inocentes, (incluidos nosotros) excusándose en su sospecha de que éramos espías de Ashtar o algo así…—explicó Marie incómodamente.

—¿Desde cuándo los capturó?—preguntó Celebi con preocupación.

—Hace cinco días, exactamente.—contestó Kay, recuperando su postura seria e infranqueable.

—¡Oh, no! Si sigue alimentando la idea de la guerra con Ashtar las cosas se pondrán muy feas…—gritó de pronto la pequeña Celebi.

—¿Cómo que si sigue alimentando la idea de la guerra? ¿No se suponía que ya estaban en guerra?—dijo Marie con intriga.

—Oye, ¿Y tú cómo sabes éso de la guerra?—interrumpió Kay, a tres metros de la conversación, recargado sobre el tronco de un árbol, recibiendo el agua del cielo sin ningún inconveniente.

—Pues antes de ser capturada, unos mercaderes me contaron la situación… ¿Y tú cómo…?

—Es una larga historia…

—Bueno, escuchen.—avisó Celebi, llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.—Lo que pasa es que no existe tal guerra… Bueno, realmente existió, pero sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Fue hasta que esos malvados me secuestraron cuando descubrí la verdad. Y la verdad es que todo es una farsa…

—¡Vaya, eres muy atenta para ser tan pequeña!—exclamó Marie con admiración. Ya se había olvidado de la tormenta, pues platicaba muy campante, sin quejarse al fin.

—Pues, gracias… Pero lo importante es evitar que mi papá lleve esto demasiado lejos… Team Ultima es el responsable de ésto: ha estado manipulando a Runel para que reviva la pelea con Ashtar. Por eso es que me secuestraron, para hacerle creer que fue la región vecina la que envió a sus espías para apresarme.

—¡Un momento! ¡Team Ultima!—Kay se sobresaltó de pronto, como si hubiera tenido una visión.—¡Team Ultima! Ese nombre me suena… Cuando trabajaba para Team Rocket me pareció escuchar ese nombre… Al parecer es otra organización criminal. Si es así, me parece que los enemigos van más allá de un trío de Pokémon legendarios. Los enemigos son humanos, entonces…

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo sabes, Kay?—preguntó atónita Marie.—¿Cómo es posible que haya humanos por aquí…? Quiero decir, nosotros lo somos, pero no podemos presentarnos en nuestra forma verdadera… ¿O eso quiere decir que…?

—¿Humanos?—exclamó sorprendida Celebi, aunque su reacción fue ignorada.

—O ellos han venido a profanar esta tierra o adquirieron la forma de algún Pokémon… Tal vez, Mesprit, Uxie y Azelf eran humanos en realidad… aunque, por otra parte, algo me dice que, a excepción de nosotros, los humanos sí podemos andar por esta zona sin ser transformados.—Kay comenzó a cavilar sobre el asunto. Se sorprendió ante la repentina inclusión de datos de su pasado con el presente. A pesar de que Team Ultima no hubiera sonado sospechoso al principio, cuando el trio de legendarios lo mencionó; ahora que lo pensaba, este equipo podía resultar una asociación secreta, bastante más peligrosa que el Team Rocket.—Un claro ejemplo es aquélla casa que Mew llama palacio. No podría explicarme cómo fue que los Pokémon salvajes, lejos de los humanos, pudieron haber construido eso, ni tampoco las máquinas de comida chatarra. Seguramente alguna persona estuvo viviendo allí hace un tiempo.

—Tienes razón, amigo. Eres muy listo—opinó Celebi con reverencia.—¿Entonces dices que nuestro palacio era la casa de un humano? Todos creíamos que en esta zona nunca habían venido los humanos… De hecho, muy pocos Pokémon que conozco han visto a una persona. ¿En verdad ustedes lo son…?

Tanto Marie como Kay asintieron.

—Bueno, ya que todo está aclarado, y que lluvia está aminorando, sugiero que vayamos de regreso a tu palacio, Celebi. Quizá podamos convencer a tu padre de que detenga esta locura y se enfoque en lo que trama Team Ultima.

Celebi guió flotando a sus nuevos amigos, quienes corrían detrás de ella con prisa. Todo parecía indicar que estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron al fin a Runel. Los comerciantes ya estaban cerrando sus negocios, y algunos Noctowl se habían puesto a ulular en las ramas de los árboles. Las nubes se habían despejado ligeramente; los huecos mostraban a la luna resplandeciente y algunas estrellas asomándose. Todo hubiera sido muy bonito si se quedaban a verlo, pero todavía asuntos pendientes, y el más importante era detener al rey Mew de cometer alguna barbaridad y descubrir las intenciones del extraño Team Ultima. ¿Qué los había traído a operar en esa habitada sólo por Pokémon?

Desde la entrada del palacio ya podían avistarse algunos guardias patrullando las puertas, y en cuanto reconocieron a Celebi, se alborotaron bastante. Entraron al palacio, aparentemente para avisar de la llegada de la princesa. Cuando todo se puso en orden, los mismos guardias, acompañados de un gran número de sirvientes, salieron a recibirla.

—¡Oigan! ¿Qué esos de allí no eran nuestros prisioneros?—un soldado se percató de la presencia de los jóvenes y en el acto, reunió a sus compañeros, listos para atacar.—Han venido a entregarse, ¡qué bien!

—¡No, alto! No son malos, ellos me salvaron. ¡Déjenlos!—gritó Celebi , pero en vano. Un Metagross había levantado una de sus patas, listo para aplastar a los Lucarios. Era sólo cuestión de milésimas de segundo para quedar arrestados cuando…

—¡Alto!—increíblemente, el Metagross se vio rodeado de una energía rosada, quedando paralizado en el instante, mientras comenzaba a quejarse.

Kay y Marie se habían abrazado para protegerse mutuamente y habían permanecido con los ojos cerrados, esperando el golpe; sin embargo, después de no haber recibido ningún daño, abrieron un ojo lentamente y se percataron de que estaban muy juntos, alejándose unos del otro inmediatamente. Esperaban que Celebi hubiera sido quien los había salvado ahora, pero, para su sorpresa, no era ella…

—¡Papá!—Celebi flotó animadamente hacia Mew con gran felicidad, mientras él la recibía con igual alegría.—¡Tengo algo muy importante que contarte!

—Ustedes, vengan acá—ordenó el rey a los jóvenes, entrando a su palacio, junto con su hija, sus soldados y mozos.

El vestíbulo había sido iluminado maravillosamente con antorchas de diferentes colores que habían sido colocadas alrededor de las paredes. De alguna manera, la fachada se había vuelto mucho más radiante.

Mew le pidió a sus empleados que se dirigieran a sus labores habituales mientras entraba al comedor. La habitación, por el contrario, estaba gris, anciana y sucia; no obstante, apenas se encendieron las luces y todo cambió de apariencia. Candelabros elegantes colgados en el techo inundaban de luz la estancia. Todo era increíble…

—¿Y bien, querida? ¿Qué tenías que decirme?—comenzó Mew, acomodándose su corona de cartón con la cola y posándose luego en el sillón de masajes que llamaba trono. Celebi permaneció levitando en el aire graciosamente. Mientras tanto, Marie y Kay se quedaron callados y en pie con cara de agotados, y vaya que lo estaban…

—Tenía que decirte que… ¡Que acabes con eso de la guerra!—Celebi se vio movida por la emoción, luego continuó con preocupación.—Todo éso es una trampa de un grupo de malvados. Ellos me secuestraron para hacerte creer que Ashtar era la región responsable y los atacaras de inmediato… ¡Qué bueno que no lo has hecho, papi!

—Vaya, me sorprende tu noticia… no lo hubiera sospechado, pero aún tengo una duda…

—¿Cuál es?

—¿Qué hacías con ellos?—Mew nos señaló con su corta pata, mientras Celebi volteaba a vernos.

—Ellos son mis amigos. Me salvaron de los secuestradores Azelf, Mesprit y Uxie…

—¿Entonces eran ellos?—exclamó Mew anonadado.

De pronto, se escuchó un horrible estruendo al otro lado de la habitación, probablemente algo había ocurrido en el vestíbulo.

—Señor, tenemos a un visitante que quiere verlo—interrumpió Luke desde las puertas de la sala, mirando al rey con nerviosismo. Kay lo saludó con entusiasmo, aunque el Pikachu no devolvió bien el gesto.

—Dile que me espere, mozo—contestó el rey pensativo.

—Es que hay un problema, señor. Es el rey de Ashtar quien quiere verlo…

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo es posible? Ve a pedir ayuda, ¡nos atacan!—Mew se sobresaltó como todo un histérico, provocando que su corona de restaurante de comida rápida se cayera de su cabeza.

—Me temo que no es posible, señor—replicó Luke casi con miedo.—Venga a verlo con sus propios ojos.

Fugazmente, Mew se levantó del sillón y voló hacia el vestíbulo. Celebi, Marie y Kay lo siguieron, intrigados por lo que había pasado.

—¡Santo Dios! ¿Pero qué ocurrió aquí?—gritó Mew al borde del desmayo.

La escena era increíble. Todos los soldados y guardias estaban tendidos, inertes sobre el suelo, como si hubieran sido atacados masivamente. En el centro de la estancia, el responsable le dirigió un vistazo hostil a Mew. Extrañamente, luego le dirigió una amigable sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Mew. No fue mi intención… ellos empezaron.—se excusó Shaymin sin mucho remordimiento.

Kay observó con cierto rencor a su Pokémon, parado allí, aún con su forma aérea y riendo. ¿Qué planeaba Shaymin esta vez? El entrenador pudo apreciar cómo la mayoría de los sirvientes chismosos se habían asomado desde los cuartos en los que estaban trabajando para ver lo que ocurría.

—¡Shaymin! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí?—saludó Marie amigablemente, aunque el legendario la rechazó contundentemente.

—Sigues sin simpatizarme, querida.—Shaymin simplemente le esquivó la mirada, volteando hacia otro lado. En respuesta, Marie cruzó los brazos, molesta y también dirigió su mirada a un punto distinto.

—Siempre supe que mis soldados eran unos inútiles.—comenzó a lamentarse Mew entre susurros.

—¿Y bien, Mew? ¿Vas a invitarme uno de tus famosos batidos o sólo me ignorarás toda la noche?—Shaymin se había acercado al rey con toda la confianza del mundo, como si hubieran sido los mejores amigos desde hace mucho tiempo… Y hablando de los mejores amigos, Kay apenas percibió cómo su Shaymin había evitado establecer contacto visual con él a toda costa. «¿Qué diablos tiene entre manos ese traidor?»

Al parecer, a Mew no le agradaba Shaymin en lo absoluto y, al ver cómo había vencido sin esfuerzo alguno a todos sus soldados, quizá tampoco le agradaba la idea de batirse a duelo para averiguar qué rey era el más fuerte.

En otras circunstancias, ver lo poderoso que se había vuelto Shaymin hubiera puesto orgulloso a Kay; sin embargo, éste le había tomado un profundo rencor por lo que había pasado en la tarde, por insinuar que prefería su asqueroso reino a su propio entrenador y amigo.

—Su majestad, tengo alergia a las flores—dijo Kay a Mew entre dientes, interactuando por primera vez desde la conversación en la que lo mandaron a encerrar.

—Uh… creo que yo también—suspiró el rey de Runel, mirando de reojo a su rival. Sabía que con la advertencia de su hija ya no podía declarar ninguna clase de riña, ni aunque fuera menor; además, Shaymin no parecía tener intenciones de armar un pleito con el reino de Mew.

—Psst, Kay.—Luke, a espaldas del Lucario, lo llamó desde la puerta hacia el comedor, la sala que acababan de abandonar.—¿Cómo que alergia a las flores? ¿No se suponía que Shaymin y tú eran amigos?

—Se suponía, Luke. Pero resultó ser un traidor malagradecido…

—Uy, eso suena grueso, hermano

—Mozo, tráenos uno de esos ricos batidos a todos, ¿quieres?—ordenó Mew resignado, volando de vuelta al comedor, con Shaymin, Marie y Celebi detrás de él.

—Bueno, amigo, el deber llama.—y el Pikachu fue en seguida hacia una de los numerosos cuartos con los que contaba la mansión.

Todos los huéspedes, los invitados y el no invitado permanecieron quietos, sin habla, adentro del cuarto. De vez en cuando, Mew suspiraba con nerviosismo y Shaymin miraba con interés los detalles de la habitación.

—¿Entonces, Shaymin? ¿A qué se debe esta… eh, sorpresiva visita?—se animó Mew por fin, rompiendo el estresante silencio.

—¡Ah, sí! Tenía algo muy importante que decirte, Mew. Quiero que lo tomes con calma—aseveró Shaymin, poniéndose lo más serio posible, aunque no dejaba de juguetear en el suelo con unas hojas que naturalmente se habían desprendido de su cabeza.—No nos queda mucho tiempo de vida.

Todos permanecieron sin articular palabra, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Las expresiones de los presentes fueron variadas: de sorpresa, de extrañeza, de incredulidad y de alarma. Quizá era la forma en la que el nuevo rey de Ashtar anunciaba las cosas; sin inmutarse de ninguna manera.

—¡Déjate de rodeos, explícanos de qué se trata esto!—Mew probablemente quedó intrigado, aunque habló molesto.

—Ehm… Ya que insistes, Mew: durante la tarde, después de haber ayudado a tu hija a librarse de unos rufianes regresé a mi reino como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Sorpresivamente, un huésped muy inusual nos visitó a los pocos minutos de mi retorno.—después de esa frase se escuchó a Mew murmurar «¡Qué coincidencia!», mientras se bajaba de su trono para recoger su corona de cartón—Era un humano.—a partir de estas palabras se desataron las exclamaciones de asombro de todos—Había venido a advertirnos que contábamos con cinco días para evacuar la región, pues su plan más reciente había sido frustrado y, de alguna manera, todos los Pokémon que habitamos Ashtar y Runel representamos un obstáculo para la realización de una misión que se propone. El sujeto clamaba pertenecer a un tal Team Ultima y amenazó con soltar a cinco titanes, uno cada día, de tal forma que, para el quinto día, ya hayamos muerto o huido muy lejos. Ahora, mi teoría es ésta: probablemente, durante las próximas horas, alguna clase de bestia temible atacará a nuestros reinos por igual. Quería saber, ¿estás dispuesto a una tregua? Como es lógico, unir fuerzas eleva considerablemente nuestras oportunidades de responder y tal vez sobrevivir a la amenaza.

Ya nadie sabía qué decir o comentar. La noticia había llegado tan repentinamente que ninguno de los presentes pudo reaccionar como se debía.

Independientemente de la situación, a varios kilómetros de distancia, en un lugar inhóspito, un ser humano llamado Seth Von Schengen comenzaba los preparativos para soltar al primer Pokémon legendario que erradicaría a todos los obstáculos que se opusieran en su objetivo: recuperar la Flauta Celestial.


	10. Capítulo 9: El Resplandecer de HoOh

Capítulo 9: El Resplandecer de Ho-Oh

—Uh… me está dando hambre.—dijo Shaymin con toda tranquilidad, soplando una hoja que había caído sobre su nariz.—Tú, el Pikachu que nos está espiando.—Luke, del otro lado de la puerta hizo lo que pudo para huir discretamente, creyendo que estaba en problemas.—No huyas, amigo. Mira, te voy a pedir que nos traigas la cena… es que, por lo visto, nuestro querido anfitrión no está dispuesto a ser cortés con sus invitados. Míralos—señaló con la cabeza a Marie y Kay quienes se hallaban famélicos. Disimuladamente, evitó la mirada de su entrenador una vez más—están por desfallecer de hambre.

—¿Oye, quién te crees que eres?—interrumpió Mew intentando ser tolerante con Shaymin—En primer lugar nadie te invitó, y en segundo lugar, ésos son mis sirvientes y sólo obedecerán mis órdenes. Para éso les pago…

—Señor, lamento contradecirlo pero… No nos paga—contestó bastante tímido el Pikachu, asomándose apenas por el umbral de la puerta.

—Pues yo sí les pagaré. ¿Qué les parece… uh, esta moneda de diez centavos de dólar genuinos?—Shaymin golpeó el piso de madera con una pata y, al acto, apareció mágicamente, de la nada, una moneda de diez centavos de dólar genuinos. Toda una "reliquia" de los humanos.

—¡Cielos, diez centavos! ¡Eso es como… mucho!—algunos sirvientes que también habían estado espiando detrás de la puerta entraron de inmediato con el propósito de apreciar el premio que pronto obtendrían—Pero, Shaymin… quiero decir, Su Excelencia, ¿exactamente, cuándo valen diez centavos humanos?

—¡Uff!—exclamó Shaymin—Más o menos, lo suficiente como para tener resuelta la vida.—el Pokémon rey sonrío distraídamente, cerrando los ojos para intensificar uno de sus sentidos quizá.—Sí, señor. Ya puedo saborear un exquisito Pot au feu…

—En seguida, su Excelencia—Luke salió disparado hacia la cocina, junto con todos los demás sirvientes.

—¿Y bien? ¿Alguien se sabe un buen chiste?—preguntó Shaymin confianzudamente, como si se sintiera en su casa. Kay no sabía por qué, pero tenía la impresión de que su Shaymin era más astuto de lo que jamás hubiera pensado. Tan sólo le bastaron unos diez minutos para tener a todos los súbditos de Mew bajo su control, y esto por supuesto que no le simpatizaba en lo absoluto a su majestad. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo más resistiría antes de explotar.

—Shaymin, este no es momento para chistes—avisó Marie, ligeramente consternada—No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan campante después de habernos dado un anuncio terrible…

—Es cierto—contestó Shaymin, saltando hacia uno de los sillones que rodeaban la mesa del comedor y se tumbó para descansar.—Pero no es algo de lo que debemos preocuparnos demasiado. Piénsenlo; si el enemigo es lo suficientemente poderoso como para matarnos a todos sin remedio alguno y sin que hubiéramos podido hacer nada desde el principio entonces nuestros últimos momentos de vida se habrán ido al vertedero…

—A éso se le llama ser pesimista—dijo Mew amenazadoramente.

—¡Oh, para nada! No confundas el pesimismo con el realismo, Mew—replicó Shaymin sin inmutarse siquiera, tocando un área del sillón y haciendo que de ésta crecieran flores de diversos colores.—Calculo que, si se lo proponen, los humanos pueden destruirnos por sí solos. No obstante, no creo que éste sea el caso; según este hombre, los cinco Pokémon más poderosos del mundo colaborarán con su dichoso Team Ultima para erradicarnos por completo, lo cual otorga a nuestros enemigos una ventaja desmesurada…

—Papi, ¿en serio nos vamos a morir?—preguntó Celebi, con todo el desasosiego del mundo, a Mew.

—¡No! ¿Cómo crees, pequeña…?—contestó el rey de inmediato, bajo la responsabilidad de tranquilizar a su hija. De todos modos, ni siquiera él estaba seguro de que su afirmación fuera verdadera.—¡Shaymin, te ordeno que dejes de decir todo estos disparates!—Mew se volvió a su antagonista con furia, sobre todo por haber infundido el terror en Celebi.

—Por favor, Mew, guarda la calma. Aún no me has permitido explicar nuestros puntos a favor.—continuó Shaymin, tan sereno como lo había estado desde un principio. Volvió su cabeza hacia el techo con ilusión, como si al fin hubiera intentado mostrar su estrés y estuviera en espera de que ocurra un milagro. Suspiró y algunas hojas más cayeron lentamente de su cabeza, siendo reemplazadas de inmediato.—Mi teoría me dice que este sujeto se quiere deshacer de nosotros a manera de venganza por haber impedido que Azelf, Mesprit y Uxie, bajo sus órdenes, hubieran completado su misión con éxito; sin embargo, creo que esta razón es sólo un trasfondo para sus verdaderas intenciones. Bajo la estrategia de su primer plan, intentó secuestrar a Celebi, de manera que tú, Mew, hubieras deducido que los responsables eran unos espías de mi reino y nos hubieras atacado sin escrúpulos. Todo ésto me lleva a pensar que intentaron alimentar la rivalidad que tienes conmigo para comenzar una nueva guerra que serviría de distracción para ambos pueblos.—después de este enunciado, Kay pudo notar cómo Mew salía poco a poco de sus estribos al escuchar cómo Shaymin mencionaba descaradamente una rivalidad que jamás había anunciado pero que sí había hecho muy notoria.

—¿Cómo que una distracción? Entonces estuvieron utilizando a Runel para dejar el camino libre y poder cumplir con su objetivo legítimo, el cual desconocemos…—Marie se unió casi sin darse cuenta a la cavilación que fomentaba Shaymin. Sólo Kay y Mew permanecieron en silencio, guardando sus teorías para sí mismos.

—Así es—confirmó Shaymin.—Sabiendo que mi amigo Mew, aquí presente, es muy orgulloso, me sorprendió que no hubiera caído en su juego. Bien hecho.

Mew comenzó a sentir las palabras de Shaymin como insultos que abofeteaban hipócritamente su orgullo. Marie comenzó a indagar sobre cuáles serían los propósitos de Team Ultima. Celebi comenzó a tranquilizarse al ver lo listo que era Shaymin. Kay comenzó a disfrutar el show que su Pokémon y Mew habían provocado. Y Shaymin comenzó a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar para el banquete.

—Lamentablemente, al ver que su primer intento fracasó rotundamente, Team Ultima decidió dejar rápidamente los métodos pacíficos y optar por uno agresivo; uno que requiere de mucha suerte, esfuerzo y dedicación de nuestra parte para poder impedir. Para tener oportunidad de vencer, me vi en la necesidad de requerir la ayuda de Runel y su gobernante, por ello estoy aquí. Así que, ¿Mew, estás dispuesto a cooperar?

—Aunque no me agrades en lo absoluto y odie admitirlo…—Mew se resignó al fin y de su boca emanó la respuesta definitiva, aunque casi le costó tanto trabajo como tragarse una roca—Está bien. Tendremos que trabajar juntos o lo que sea…

—Excelente. Ahora, sólo hace falta que nuestras armas secretas nos otorguen su apoyo también. Marie y Kay son humanos en realidad, y estoy seguro de que tenerlos de nuestro lado suplirá muchas de nuestras debilidades.

—Yo estoy contigo, Shaymin… aunque no te simpatice—dijo Marie con entusiasmo.

Después de esto, todos esperaron que Kay tomara la misma actitud; pero, como era evidente, el muchacho no andaba con muchos ánimos. No sólo por lo que había sucedido recientemente con su Pokémon, con la Sentencia de Arceus, con la fatiga, el hambre y, más recientemente, la amenaza de Team Ultima; también una extraña sensación estaba prolongando su malestar. Desde que se había sentado alrededor de la mesa inició a sufrir una horrible jaqueca y un inusual dolor en todo el cuerpo. Deseaba salir de ahí en ese momento y hallarse en su casa, descansando en su cama y viendo televisión, sin nadie alrededor. Se sentía rodeado de personajes tontos. De alguna forma, tanta bondad y disposición para ayudar le repugnaba… quería salir a toda costa de ese lugar.

—¿Y bien…?—todos los presentes comenzaron a presionarlo para que soltara de una vez su respuesta, pero, al fin, se vieron interrumpidos por la llegada del soberbio banquete.

—Disculpen la tardanza. Damas y caballeros, disfruten de la cena, por favor.—Luke y todos los sirvientes comenzaron a posar extensas bandejas, charolas y platillos de todos los tamaños, formas, olores y colores sobre la mesa. Era toda una sinfonía de aromas exquisitos. Las náuseas de Kay se vieron interrumpidas de golpe, recordando que llevaba casi un día completo sin comer ni beber nada. Sobre todo, se vio sumamente agradecido con la cena por haber interrumpido el odioso momento de tensión que acababa de vivir.

Shaymin se levantó del sillón en el que estaba y dio un brinco para posarse ahora en la superficie de la mesa. Cuando nadie le puso atención en ese momento, al próximo vistazo que le echaron al legendario su forma ya había cambiado a la de una criatura parecida a un erizo cubierto de hierbas. Por supuesto, nadie tuvo la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para dejar de tragar y comentar algo sobre la reciente transformación de Shaymin.

—¡Bien, a hincarle el diente!—dijo éste último antes de tomar con sus cortas patas todo lo que pudo alcanzar.

Había potajes de todas las variedades, carnes deliciosas, ensaladas coloridas, pan caliente y crujiente, panecillos rellenos de quién sabe qué cosa que sabía muy bien, incógnitos quesos de sabores fuertes, frutas y bayas exóticas e innumerables pastelillos finos. El mayor misterio acerca de la comida era: ¿de dónde había salido todo éso? Pero, ¡bah, a quién le importa…!

De pronto, los sirvientes trajeron instrumentos musicales que se encontraron, seguramente, en la bodega de la casa y comenzaron a tocarlos con la supuesta intención de amenizar el evento.

Como era de esperarse, ninguno de ellos sabía cómo interpretar música con un arpa o un cello, pero a Mew parecía agradarle. Nadie supo si fingía disfrutar el "espectáculo", cuando Celebi se mantenía indiferente y Shaymin, Marie y Kay, notablemente, no encontraron mucha belleza en lo que escuchaban. De todos modos, los primeros dos intentaron respetar el esfuerzo de la banda liderada por el Pikachu, mientras que el joven malhumorado sólo continuó así: «malhumorado».

Muchos, pero muchos momentos después, la medianoche se presentó. Los síntomas en muchos ya eran evidentes; Celebi se había quedado dormida, reposando su cabeza en la mesa. Mew parecía alucinar bajo los efectos de «ese extraordinario elixir de los humanos», que no era más que un vino añejo de 1949 y que, según el mismo rey, otorgaba poderes increíbles a los que lo bebían, tales como:

—Aumentar en dos niveles tu capacidad de reírte por cualquier tontería, poder entrar a la sexta dimensión donde todas las personas cuentan con dos o tres clones de apariencia difusa, invulnerabilidad al dolor y la habilidad para poder moverte de manera tan extraña e impredecible que tus enemigos caerán vencidos por miedo o por cansancio al haber intentado golpearte un sinfín de veces y no haberlo logrado ni una sola vez—Shaymin enumeró todos los beneficios del «extraordinario elixir de los humanos», mientras fingía leer la etiqueta de la botella, que no decía otra cosa que: «El abuso al consumo de este producto es nocivo para su salud.», aunque claro, ningún Pokémon sabía lo que realmente decía la etiqueta. Leer humano simplemente no era su fuerte.

Al tiempo que Mew intentaba salvarnos de un futuro desastroso al pelear con su clon malvado, que no era más que su propia sombra, Shaymin flirteaba con las sirvientas, haciendo crecer hermosas flores de la nada y luego regalándoselas a la primera que se le ocurría. Luke se había puesto a conversar con Marie sobre las maravillas del mundo de los humanos, preguntándole toda clase de datos sobre éste. El Pikachu lanzaba al aire una y otra vez su valiosa moneda de diez centavos y la atrapaba antes de caer.

Kay se había quedó solo; era lo que había querido desde hace un buen tiempo. Había esperado cinco días para reencontrarse con su Pokémon predilecto, pero se sintió traicionado al conocer la verdadera personalidad de Shaymin y sus intenciones de dejarlo solo para quedarse en ese lugar. Ahora sí, estaba solo; había comenzado solo y terminaría solo. Sin padres ni hermanos, sin novia o amigos. Kay salió del comedor sin ser notado siquiera y exploró las recónditas habitaciones del palacio. Era como recorrer una casa cualquiera, sólo que mucho más vieja y solitaria. Al llegar al balcón de la planta superior, se asomó por éste para observar el vasto panorama: bosques repletos de árboles, casitas sencillas y puestos abandonados que serían frecuentados mañana en la mañana por los comerciantes y compradores. En el cielo, la luna redonda, lustrosa y amigable se había posado delicadamente en el tapiz oscuro de la noche.

¡Ah, qué bello anochecer! El joven aspiró profundo y luego exhaló, recargándose distraídamente sobre el barandal del balcón. ¡Ah, qué momento tan tranquilo! Era el lugar perfecto para reflexionar sobre todo lo que había hecho y todo lo que habría por hacer. Pero allí estaba otro resplandor; no era la luna, ni tampoco las estrellas. Era un fulgor anaranjado, distinto al de sus alrededores. ¿Una estrella fugaz quizá? Pues era hora de pedir un deseo: deseaba regresar a su hogar y encontrar el propósito de su vida; saber que era útil de alguna forma y que podría triunfar algún día. Sinceramente, Kay jamás había creído en esas leyendas, pero ésa era una noche especial, no por todos los eventos que precedieron ese instante, sino por esa vista esplendorosa y pacífica, ese momento de libertad…

A medida que el tiempo iba pasando, esa mancha rojiza jamás cambió de posición; sin embargo, su tamaño incrementaba, mientras que su distancia hacia el balcón disminuía. La estrella fugaz se transformó pronto en una criatura magnífica: un ave colosal con coloridos plumajes y cola de oro. Algo grande estaría por ocurrir en poco tiempo…

—¡Oh, es usted tan encantador!

—¡Es tan apuesto!

—¡Es tan lindo!

Más expresiones como esas fueron las que podían escucharse acerca de Shaymin por parte las sirvientas que todavía jugaban con él cuando Kay entró alarmado. Sin hacer mucho ruido, al fin llamó la atención de todos, incluido Shaymin, quien, después de todo, volteó a ver a su entrenador de nuevo.

—¿Creerían que el ataque de Team Ultima ya comenzó?—preguntó Kay, recargando el peso de sus brazos sobre la mesa, con el rostro bajo y notable cansancio.

—¡Imposible! ¿Cómo crees?—Marie interrumpió su conversación con Luke para levantarse de su asiento. Shaymin, en el fondo del cuarto, indicó con el solo gesto de su cara que todos guardaran la calma.

—Kay—el Pokémon volvió a dirigirle la palabra al Lucario, aunque no denotaba ni disgusto ni amargura en su voz—¿Qué Pokémon viste allá afuera?

—No estoy muy seguro—contestó Kay, ignorando que Shaymin le había hablado de nuevo—Pero creo que es Ho-Oh.

Ante la mención del nombre, todos los presentes en el comedor temblaron y soltaron expresiones de incredulidad, hasta Mew, que no estaba consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—No puede ser. Ho-Oh de seguro es el Pokémon más buscado del mundo, después de Arceus, supongo…—explicó Marie, regresando varios días en el pasado, cuando impartió su conferencia.—Las leyendas dicen que miles de personas lo han buscado y murieron con el paso del tiempo sin haberlo visto ni siquiera una vez, además de que, si te llegas a topar con él, se te garantiza una vida de fortuna y felicidad…

—No estoy muy de acuerdo con eso último—interrumpió Shaymin, quien ya había tomado la forma aérea, como cuando esta por batirse en una batalla.—Lo más probable es que, si nos llegamos a topar con él, se nos garantiza un momento de muerte y agonía.

—Ya te he dicho que dejes de decir tonterías… ¡ahora sufre!—Mew tal vez logró comprender la última frase de Shaymin, aunque terminó dando un débil y cansado golpe con su cola a la montaña de flores que se había acumulado en una esquina. Luke y los sirvientes estaban tan asustados que ya habían empezado a rezar por sus vidas.

—Tranquilícense todos. Tengo un plan—anunció Shaymin, saltando a la mesa central para estar al alcance de todos.—Primero debemos evacuar este lugar. Marie, despierta a Celebi y ayuda a Mew a salir. Todos ustedes—se dirigió a los sirvientes que estaban arrinconados.—vayan y despierten a todos los soldados…

—Pero Shaymin, ¿cómo piensas ponerlos a luchar así?—gritó la Lucario que se había ubicado a un lado de Celebi, quien ya estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente.

—¿Y quién dice que vamos a luchar?—repuso el tipo volador.—No podemos hacer nada en estas condiciones, y aunque estuviéramos en otras condiciones, pelear sólo complicaría las cosas bastante. Debemos dejar que Ho-Oh cumpla con su trabajo, aún si eso significa la pérdida de la ciudad.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dice? ¡No puede dejar que eso ocurra! ¡Por favor!—Luke se intentó convencer a Shaymin de hacer algo para salvar a Runel, pero él se rehusó definitivamente.

—Hay veces en las que se necesita perder para poder ganar.—murmuró Shaymin. Extrañamente, dirigió su vista a Kay por unos segundos, aunque éste no lo notó. Cerraba los ojos, como si algo le doliera terriblemente… Shaymin comenzó a preocuparse por su entrenador, pero sabía que no faltaba mucho para la llegada de Ho-Oh.—Si de verdad quieren hacer algo por Runel, avisen a todos los Pokémon del reino. Evacúen la ciudad y vayan a Ashtar. Ahí estarán todos a salvo.

Las caras tristes se volvieron repentinamente determinadas a salvar a los inocentes y atendieron a las indicaciones de Shaymin inmediatamente. Mew apenas podía abrir los ojos, aunque su hija se encargaba de levantarlo utilizando sus poderes psíquicos. Al parecer, los recientes anuncios le quitaron el sueño de golpe. Marie había partido con Luke y todos los sirvientes. Sólo quedaron Kay y su Pokémon en el comedor.

—Kay, ¿qué te pasa?—Shaymin al fin decidió conversar de nuevo con el Lucario de manera amigable.

El muchacho se llevaba las manos al estómago y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

—No… no es nada. Vete ya… los alcanzaré luego—Kay muy difícilmente podía articular palabra. Nunca antes se había sentido tan mal en su vida, ni su cuerpo le había dolido tan extraordinariamente como en ese momento. No entendía lo que le ocurría, pero seguro era algo grave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Ho-Oh, Deoxys, Regigigas, Mewtwo y Darkrai—una voz sombría se escuchó desde el centro de la habitación.—Tus preciados Pokémon nos serán de mucha ayuda. ¿Ya ves que cooperar con nosotros hizo las cosas mucho más fáciles?

—Han pasado tantos años… ¿cuánto tiempo más me tendrán aquí?

—Ten paciencia. Esta misión fue planeada rigurosamente. Ya se han seguido todos los pasos con cautela, pero aún nos eres útil. Ya llegará el tiempo…

—Les advierto. ¡Cuando esté libre, pagarán por todo lo que han hecho…!

—¿Y si no, qué? Recuerda que tenemos en la mira a…

—¡Ni se atrevan a ponerle una mano encima! Ustedes han hecho tanto mal… ¡ya verás que la justicia no te dejará escapar…!

—Je, je. La gente como tú me da lástima. Lo único que verás; tú y todo el mundo, será el nacimiento de una nueva humanidad, una sociedad perfecta. Ya no falta mucho. Ustedes no pueden ganar.—Seth Von Schengen se alejó de finalmente del personaje secuestrado. Al transcurrir de sus pasos, lo único que se le oyó decir fue un ligero, casi suspirado «Ya no falta mucho…»


	11. Capítulo 10: Un nuevo aliado aparece

Capítulo 10: Un nuevo aliado aparece (El surgir de Deoxys)

—¡Kay, te ves terrible! Ven, te ayudo…—Shaymin comenzaba a aterrorizarse por el aspecto de su amigo: el rostro, bajo hasta el piso; su respiración tan irregular y su cuerpo tembloroso.

—Déjame… te dije… que los alcanzo… luego—Kay se desplomó inconsciente al fin, sin otra respuesta mas que el silencio, para susto de Shaymin.

«¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¿Acaso esto tiene que ver con la discusión que tuvimos? ¡No! No creo que una pequeña riña haya provocado… Aún somos amigos, ¿no? Lo único que quería hacer era persuadirlo de que se quedara aquí. No funcionará… ¡Kay, resiste!» El Pokémon comenzó a arrastrar a su amigo, humano de corazón, hasta haber salido del palacio de Mew. Por lo visto, los demás ya habían hecho su trabajo de evacuar a todos los seres vivos de la casa y el interior, por consiguiente, quedó tétricamente vacío.

Los alaridos de Ho-Oh resultaron estridentes. Como era de esperarse, el pánico podía respirarse en el exterior, donde todos corrían en dirección al bosque, aunque ya Shaymin no logró visualizar ni a Mew, Celebi, Marie o a los demás sirvientes. El cielo se había tornado anaranjado, como en la puesta de sol; no obstante, el fulgor rojizo sólo era generado por las maravillosas alas del ave colosal que se acercaba peligrosamente a la aldea. Parecía tratarse del advenimiento de una lluvia de meteoritos o algo parecido, con una sensación de destrucción, de soledad, de desesperanza.

—Vamos, Kay… despierta—Shaymin, ya solo con el caído Lucario a rastras, comenzó a ver la perdición muy de cerca. Se sorprendió por lo rápido que se había desalojado a Runel, después se percató de que sólo existía una salida para regresar a Ashtar, él y su entrenador, a salvo.—Tendré que luchar.

Conociendo su soberana desventaja ante un ave voladora de fuego, comenzó a planear con escrutinio su táctica.

Otro alarido hizo estremecer la aldea, las casas, los árboles alrededor y el suelo bajo las patas del Pokémon que, después de bastante tiempo, parecía indefenso una vez más. Confiaba ciegamente en que alguno de sus compañeros, Mew, Celebi, Marie o alguno de sus legítimos sirvientes de Ashtar vinieran a ayudarle o, en el más increíble de los casos, que Kay despertara y lo salvara de nuevo.

Ya en el horizonte, las copas de los árboles comenzaron a consumirse bajo el intenso calor que Shaymin ya sentía, y finalmente, el legendario Ho-Oh hizo su aparición, aullando con tremenda furia. Bajo la teoría de que aún no había visualizado a ningún ser vivo y decidió arrasar al reino entero de todos modos con la intención de asegurar que no quedaran sobrevivientes, comenzó a extender su Fuego Sagrado por todos lados. Las indefensas cabañas sucumbieron sin mayor problema, aunque Shaymin sólo sintió que su vida y la de su compañero se les escapaban de las manos.

La criatura, enteramente agotada, hizo sus mayores esfuerzos para empujar a Kay hacia las profundidades del bosque, donde el humo era mucho menos denso y donde probablemente escaparían del campo visual de Ho-Oh. Las toxinas del aire fueron absorbidas automáticamente por su cuerpo, despejando el camino. Quizá la salvación ya estaba asegurada… o quizá no.

Justo cuando todo parecía marchar bien, el ataque fulgurante de Ho-Oh se detuvo. La descomunal ave comenzó a aletear sobre las cenizas y el hollín que flotaba en el aire, e inexplicablemente, aterrizó dócilmente hasta encontrarse con un hombre cuya aparición fue completamente inesperada. Pronto, sus alas dejaron de resplandecer, oscureciendo el bosque y sus alrededores.

—¿Quién es ese tipo?—murmuró Shaymin con gran curiosidad, con Kay aún tirado a su lado. Su compañero respiraba ahora de manera normal, lo cual indicó que su salud se había estabilizado, para tranquilidad de su Pokémon.

—Bien hecho, Ho-Oh. Tu amo estará muy orgulloso—el sujeto misterioso se paró frente al imponente legendario, con todas las cenizas flotando en el aire, como si fueran luciérnagas que revoloteaban a su alrededor, festejando su victoria.

Shaymin pudo reconocer su voz, después de todo. Era la voz del sujeto que fue a Ashtar a avisarles a todos los Pokémon de su reino que desalojaran la región entera o sufrirían las consecuencias, aunque aquella vez se colocó toda clase de ropajes para evitar ser visto… bueno, al parecer fue lo suficientemente precavido como para desconfiar incluso de un montón de Pokémon salvajes que de seguro ni siquiera pudieron entender su mensaje. Y afortunadamente para él, actuó correcto, pues dos humanos y un trio de Pokémon legendarios (Shaymin, Mew y Celebi) fueron bastante hábiles para haber intentado descubrirle la jugada. Por cierto, desafortunadamente para él, todas sus precauciones se habían ido abajo en ese momento.

Aunque fue algo complicado entender el acento de extranjero del espigado hombre, Shaymin alcanzó a entender que ese Ho-Oh no le pertenecía siquiera… ¿De quién sería, entonces?

—Al parecer, ya no será necesario liberar a Deoxys, después de todo. Lo reservaremos para destruir la otra comunidad. Después de todo, me sentiría terriblemente culpable si todos estos pobres e indefensos Pokémon mueren sin haber sido avisados antes—hasta ese instante se pudo notar la detestable habilidad del extranjero de provocarle odio a los demás con sólo hablar, especialmente cuando ironizaba.

Ho-Oh parecía inquieto, al parecer le frustraba estar sometido bajo las órdenes de alguien que no era su entrenador; eso era bastante notorio para Shaymin.

—Así que el segundo titán es Deoxys… si tan sólo Kay no se hubiera desmayado o esa tal Marie estuviera aquí para saber más acerca de ese Pokémon…—Shaymin murmuró para sí una ocasión más.

Repentinamente, Ho-Oh se puso alerta. Aparentemente presenció un movimiento. Alguna clase de energía se acercaba rápidamente hacia las ruinas de Runel.

—¡Oh! Algo sucede, ¿qué es?—el villano se ajustó la capa y el sombrero, volteando a sus lados con cautela. Su rostro pálido se mostró, pero su mirada se clavó por unos momentos en los ojos de Shaymin. El Pokémon se sobresaltó terriblemente, creyendo que había sido descubierto de su escondite, aunque algo llamó más la atención del hombre. Obviamente, la apariencia de Shaymin le otorgaba un perfecto camuflaje con el bosque, por ello creyó que la posibilidad de que el sujeto lo hubiera identificado era nula.

Sin embargo, el extranjero se quedó quieto, casi indistinguible entre la oscuridad y la inactividad de Ho-Oh. A los pocos segundos, Shaymin encontró con horror la verdadera causa de la cautela del que posiblemente era el jefe de Team Ultima. Unos gritos se escucharon provenir de unos cuantos metros del lugar.

—¡Shaymin, Kay!

—¡Kay! ¿Dónde estás?

—¡Shaymin, si nos escuchas manda una señal!

—¡Oh, papá! ¿Crees que murieron?

—Pues ojal… ¡Ouch! Quiero decir, ¡claro que no, hijita!

El corazón de Shaymin se batió con furia. Estaban perdidos, el jefe de Team Ultima los había escuchado sin duda alguna. ¿Dónde estaba? El Pokémon intentó buscarlo, pero ya no lo encontró. Ho-Oh permaneció calmado, como si sus grandiosos colores se hubieran consumido con la noche. Era una trampa. Mew y los demás seguramente creyeron que como el resplandor se había apagado ya no había peligro… ¡Qué imprudencia! ¿Qué podía hacer Shaymin? No podía dejar a su amigo tendido en el suelo y solo… si el hombre o Ho-Oh llegaban a encontrar a Kay seguramente lo eliminarían en definitiva. «Esto no pinta nada bien…»

En cuanto la silueta de Mew, Celebi, Marie y el Pikachu de cuyo nombre Shaymin no se acordaba aparecieron ante lo que quedaba del reino de Runel, todos soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa por la visión desoladora, pero…

—Deoxys, acábalos.

Hubo una explosión de luz, y el tiempo se detuvo unos instantes. Ya no había forma de sobrevivir; serían acabados en ese instante. Un Pokémon de apariencia humanoide saltó por los aires, estirando sus brazos como látigos letales que cortaban el aire. Su cuerpo comenzó a contorsionarse, cambiando de forma. Se trataba de una criatura de proporciones inestables. Ahora sus piernas habían tomado la forma de navajas que acuchillaban hasta al tiempo mismo y desapareció. Éso o se había transformado en un ser tan veloz que no podía ser visto siquiera.

En ese instante, los ataques comenzaron. Mew, instintivamente, hizo uso de sus buenos reflejos para colocar alrededor de sus compañeros una Capa Espejo que repelió con soberana explosión un rayo que fue arrojado de la nada. En respuesta, el ataque fue rebotado directamente hacia su lanzador.

—¡Eso!—exclamó Shaymin con optimismo, al comprobar que, después de todo, Mew y los demás sabían defenderse.

Pero el contraataque no sirvió de nada. El Pokémon cambiante se había detenido, ahora con su cuerpo tan rígido e impenetrable como una fortaleza de titanio que absorbía toda la energía del rayo sin inmutarse siquiera.

—¡Diablos! ¿Qué es éso?—Shaymin oyó a Mew exclamar con gran asombro.

—¡Es Deoxys!—contestó Marie, intentando mantener con sus garras y energía la Capa Espejo que se desvanecía.—Es un virus alienígena cambiante, tiene tres formas alternas y cada una cuenta con los atributos más elevados jamás conocidos en algún otro Pokémon. Si no se nos ocurre algo rápido estaremos…

Entonces Deoxys asumió su forma de ataque e inició con su despiadado ataque, golpeando y soltando sus brazos alargados con formidable poder, haciendo temblar el suelo. Todos lograron esquivar los ataques con dificultad, algunos cayendo al piso y rodando para evitar los golpes mortales, mientras que Mew los evadía con más agilidad, transportándose o flotando.

—Celebi, huye, ¡sálvate! No me perdonaré jamás si algo te pasa—indicó Mew con gran valentía a su pequeña, quien se las había arreglado para sobrevivir utilizando un método similar al de su padre, todo mientras una Bola de Sombras le pasó zumbando por un pelo. Mew se arrojó hacia su hija para transportarla, sabiendo que su necedad no la haría obedecerlo. Lo logró, ¡pero a qué precio!

—¡Mew!—gritaron todos con gran preocupación al ver cómo un Híper Rayo lo golpeó de llenó en el estómago.

—¡No!—hasta Shaymin, desde su escondite, se asombró de la caída de su rival. Nunca creyó que llegaría a esos extremos.

Deoxys era toda una máquina de asedio. Atacaba una y otra vez; golpe tras golpe, rayo tras rayo, como un autómata que jamás se cansa. De todos los Pokémon que Shaymin había visto en su vida, Deoxys era el más temible y despiadado. «Soy un cobarde, debí haberme unido en cuanto pude… pero ya es demasiado tarde» Mew había caído para proteger a un ser querido. En ese momento quedó tendido, de forma muy similar a Kay, con las patas delanteras sobre su rosada barriga y su cola larga retorcida reposando sobre la hierba. Su chistosa corona de cartón había sido botada, rodando y deteniéndose después a los pies del recién aparecido Shaymin.

En ese instante, el Pokémon de hierba se confrontó con Deoxys, quien ya estaba dispuesto a asestar otro fatal ataque; no obstante, por alguna razón desconocida, el hombre malvado, quien había estado observando con interés los esfuerzos de los desahuciados aliados de Mew, ordenó que el Pokémon alienígena se detuviera con tan sólo levantar su mano.

—Realmente no sé ni siquiera si ustedes pueden entender mis palabras; sin embargo, hablando no podrán acusarme de ser un sujeto sin misericordia. Sinceramente, me da lástima ver cómo las criaturas como ustedes intentan protegerse mutuamente—su gesto y semblante permanecieron serios, sabiendo de antemano, tal vez, que todos esos Pokémon lo comprendían a la perfección.—Me causa una profunda tristeza observar que, aún sin tener oportunidad alguna de vencer, ustedes, Pokémon indefensos, se aferran a la supervivencia, recurriendo a toda clase de métodos a su alcance. De cierto modo, ustedes me recuerdan a nuestra sociedad humana, a veces solidaria y otras veces débil.—Seth Von Schengen se hincó, con una rodilla en el suelo y elevando la otra, quedando así a la altura de Shaymin, el Pokémon más cercano.—Un Shaymin, leal y audaz… ¿y tu entrenador? Una Lucario salvaje con un alto sentido de la justicia y un Pikachu muy servicial. Y ese Mew… ya escapó de mí una vez, y todo fue gracias a un muchacho… Pero ahora sólo es un ejemplo viviente de aquéllos que se sacrifican por sus seres amados… En fin. Lo siento mucho; son todos muy valiosos, pero tendré que borrarlos del mapa. Las cosas ya están decididas.

Y sin decir más, el extranjero se levantó, les dio la espalda a los Pokémon y con el pulgar hacia abajo, indicó lo que Deoxys tendría que hacer.

—Marie, Pikachu…—comenzó a hablar Shaymin con miedo.

—Luke, su Excelencia—corrigió el Pikachu, inmutable, pues ya se había resignado.

—Como sea, Luke, Marie, Mew (aunque no nos escuche)… perdónenme por no haberlos ayudado antes. Pudimos haber resistido un poco más… Vaya, ¡qué impotencia! ¿No?—Shaymin comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo último que había ocurrido. Le dolía no poder decirle un adiós final a Kay, quien, a fin de cuentas, ha sido su mejor amigo de toda la vida.—Ni siquiera tuvo que utilizar a Ho-Oh para acabarnos…

—No lo sientas Shaymin. Me hubiera gustado morir como humana—comentó Marie con un nudo en la garganta.—Me frustra mucho no haber aprendido a usar mis poderes como Kay… ¿está a salvo él?

—Sí, eh… le dije que probablemente caeríamos en esta emboscada y que necesitábamos a un estratega como él para poder proteger a los Pokémon inocentes y su hábitat en el caso en que llegáramos a faltar. Por eso, él está ahora en mi reino, en Ashtar…

—Al menos aún queda esperanza, ¿no?—sonrió Marie. La conversación, aunque sólo tomaría un par de minutos (en lo que Deoxys preparaba un segundo Híper Rayo), pareció durar una eternidad de agonía.—Detesto a todos aquellos que hacen toda clase de atrocidades para lograr sus propósitos… ¡qué injusticia! Tal vez heredé eso de mi papá. Es el jefe de la policía en Sinnoh… quizá ni siquiera les interese, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, claro que sí, señorita Marie!—respondió Luke, con sus negros ojos reflejando la brillantez del Híper Rayo que estaba emanando de Deoxys—Es bueno saber que aún existen aquellos que hacen el bien…

—Yo… los quiero a todos—sollozó ella, en respuesta.

Todos cerraron los ojos, con las casas llameantes a sus espaldas, el cuerpo inerte de Mew sobre la hierba, un Ho-Oh observando todos los sucesos a lado de un Seth Von Schengen que acomodaba su corbata mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. Todo quedaba en manos de Kay y Celebi, al menos eso tranquilizaba a Shaymin. Podía partir en paz.

Había llegado ese momento que realmente dura sólo un par de segundos pero que en las películas suele prolongarse porque algo increíble iba a ocurrir. Y, claro, ésta no fue la excepción. El Híper Rayo fue lanzado, pero alguien se había colocado frente a todos, utilizando Proteger y anulando el ataque en su totalidad.

—¡No, no lo puedo creer!—Marie estaba al borde del llanto. Es más, todos lo estaban. Kay al fin había recuperado la consciencia y estaba listo para luchar… sin embargo, algo andaba mal. Las ondas de aura que externaba se habían vuelto desproporcionadas, al grado de parecer una especie de vapor azulado que lo rodeaba completamente. Sus ojos reflejaban otra cosa, algo que muy pocas veces se le había visto en la mirada: bondad, ganas de ayudar.

—No teman, ciudadanos. He venido a salvarlos.—el Lucario sonrió desenvueltamente. Una sonrisa amable era un gesto tan inusual en el rostro de Kay, (aún con su cara de chacal) que Shaymin llegó a sentir desconfianza. Tal vez miedo… Algo no andaba bien.

Kay sujetó con sus enérgicas garras los brazos de Deoxys y ambos comenzaron a forcejear.

—¡Kay, aléjate! Es demasiado poderoso...—advirtieron Marie y Luke al unísono, pero el muchacho pareció no hacerles caso. De hecho, sonrió una vez más.

La supuesta diferencia de poderes no fue evidente. Ambos Pokémon parecían estar a la par… pero, ¿de dónde había sacado Kay tanta fuerza? Seth Von Schengen apenas se había percatado de lo que ocurría, y miró con asombro la escena. Difícilmente podía creer que un solo Lucario pudiera detener al legendario Deoxys en su modo de ataque. El cigarrillo se desprendió de sus labios y cayó inevitablemente sobre el ya calcinado césped.

La fuerza de los contrincantes comenzó a hacerse evidente en el terreno. Los guijarros del suelo se agitaron repetitivamente, mientras el suelo temblaba debido al terrible esfuerzo que Kay y Deoxys demostraban.

—¡Ho-Oh, te ordeno que acabes con ese Lucario ahora!—Seth Von Schengen había tardado en reaccionar, y fue hasta ese momento cuando volvió a ordenar un movimiento.

—¡Oh, no! ¡Cuidado, Kay!—Marie intentó alertar a su amigo cuando las alas de Ho-Oh volvieron a agitarse, alzando al ave hasta las nubes para preparar un Ataque Aéreo.

—¡No lo permitiré!—dijo Shaymin, aunque una voz diferente fue la que opacó la suya. Alguien más había dicho lo mismo, ¿pero quién?

Entonces, en las alturas, otro Pokémon gigantesco apareció para detener el ataque de Ho-Oh.

—¡Es un milagro, es un Lugia!—anunció Marie, tomándose en serio su papel de conocedora del mundo de los Pokémon legendarios.

—¿Lugia? ¿Otro legendario?—preguntó Luke, quien ya se había calmado desde la intervención de Kay.

—Así es. Creo que está de nuestra parte… no puedo creer que las cosas hayan cambiado de rumbo de manera tan milagrosa… ¡Gracias a Dios!—suspiró Marie con alivio, observando sin parpadear la lucha que los titanes del cielo sostenían.

Lugia detuvo contundentemente el alzamiento de Ho-Oh con su técnica especial de Aeroexplosión, noqueando de un ataque al titán de los aires. Por lo visto, ese Lugia había sido muy bien entrenado por alguien…

—¿Ho-Oh cayó así de fácil? Lo veo y no lo creo—murmuró Seth Von Schengen boquiabierto, siguiendo con su mirada la trayectoria en picada que sufría el Pokémon que estaba bajo su mando.—¡Deoxys, tienes que acabar esto de una vez!

Pero no podía. Kay había cargado sus puños con aura y los estaba usando para atacar al alienígena, cuya defensa era casi nula. El joven golpeó con fuerza descomunal, provocando que Deoxys se rindiera finalmente. Éste pareció agotarse en sobremanera y se hincó para recuperarse; no obstante, Kay decidió no asestar el golpe definitivo.

Todos estaban salvados ya.

El hombre extranjero se dispuso a huir, como los villanos cobardes que huyen después de haber fracasado, regresando a sus Pokébolas tanto al agotado Deoxys como al caído Ho-Oh. Antes de partir, Lugia se comunicó con el, provocando la sorpresa de todos.

—Seth Von Schengen, he venido a informarte de parte de mi amo que ya estás bajo la mira de la justicia.—Lugia aterrizó lentamente hasta quedar a lado de Kay y los demás.—No te detendré en este momento, porque todos merecen la oportunidad de arrepentirse. Sólo quiero que sepas que mi amo ha descubierto tu plan, así que no tendrá caso que continúes con esto.

—Ni lo pienses. Aún tengo varios trucos bajo la manga reservados para la policía—se burló el descubierto villano sin parecer alterado en ningún momento. Finalmente, desapareció ante los ojos de la audiencia.

El silencio se hizo agudo mientras la potente aura de Kay se desvanecía y el recién aliado Lugia se aseguraba de que no hubiera algo sospechoso alrededor.

—Les agradezco en nombre de mi amo lo que han hecho para detener a Seth Von Schengen—dijo el Pokémon psíquico telepáticamente.—Pero los problemas apenas comienzan. Ese hombre cuenta con otros tres Pokémon legendarios de poderes inimaginables, por lo que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para detener al criminal.

—Una pregunta, Lugia—intervino Shaymin, quien no había dicho palabra desde hace un buen rato—¿Quién es tu amo?

—Lo lamento. Es información confidencial. Sólo puedo revelarles que trabajamos para la policía de Hoenn y Sinnoh para detener al jefe de Team Ultima. Todo parece indicar que la identidad de Seth Von Schengen corresponde con ese cargo. Mientras tanto, debemos esperar la llegada del resto de mis compañeros. Latios y Latias deberían de presentarse mañana por la mañana… Sólo hay una cosa que me inquieta. Tú, el Lucario—se dirigió a Kay con bastante curiosidad.—¿te has sentido raro durante los últimos días?

—No, no lo creo—contestó él sin darle mucha importancia.—Aunque, en realidad, no recuerdo muy bien lo que ocurrió antes de esto.

Lugia, sospechando de lo que se trataba la situación, quiso comprobar lo que estaba a punto de revelar.

—Creo que ellos son tu amigos. ¿Los conoces?

—¡Por supuesto que nos conoce! ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?—se adelantó a responder Marie con bastante seguridad.

—Para serles franco… jamás los había visto antes en mi vida—Kay cruzó los brazos, ligeramente confundido por la respuesta de Marie. Todos se alteraron instantáneamente.

—¿Qué disparates dices, Kay? Mira, soy Marie Lymann. Tú mismo me secuestraste y de no haber sido por ti, no estaría en ese lugar ahora…

—No, lo siento, Marie Lymann. Estoy aquí para cumplir una misión importante…

—Kay, deja ya de fingir. Esto no es divertido—sentenció Shaymin con severidad.

—¡Detengan la discusión, por favor!—intervino Lugia—Ya sé cuál es el problema. Este Lucario sufre de una rara enfermedad conocida como el Síndrome de la Sangre Azul (SSA), y al parecer, la infección ya es contundente. Conociendo la medicina humana, puedo concluir que a este joven no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del autor: Bueno, una disculpa de corazón para aquellos que siguen mi humilde fic… Tuve problemas con mi PC durante toda esta semana, pero ya todo esta solucionado =)

En fin, gracias por los comentarios y reviews. Espero que sea de su agrado el ritmo de la historia. Saludos.


	12. Capítulo 11: El consenso y una confesión

Capítulo 11: El consenso, la revelación y una confesión

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo que me queda poco tiempo de vida?—Kay se sobresaltó, aunque conservó un rostro noble y apuesto. Aparentemente, su radical cambio de actitud se debía, según Lugia, a la enfermedad que se le acababa de diagnosticar.—¡Si me siento de maravilla!

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, joven?—preguntó Lugia antes de proseguir con su explicación.

—Soy Kay, a su servicio.—el Lucario hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Para ese momento, Marie y Luke intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto, mientras que Shaymin, invadido de una horrible ansiedad, sólo observaba a su amigo y a Lugia conversar. ¿En serio Kay no podía recordar nada, ningún aspecto pasado de su vida? ¿No podía recordar que él había sido su mejor amigo y compañero? ¿En serio Kay sufría una rara enfermedad y moriría pronto? «¡No, no es posible! ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ahora…?»

—Creo que darles una noticia tan impactante como la anterior sin previo aviso fue algo terrible de mi parte… pero no todo es malo. Kay, aún tienes probabilidades de sobrevivir. Normalmente, el SSA ofrece una posibilidad del 50% de morir y una del 50% de sobrevivir…

—Eso quiere decir que determinar mi destino es como lanzar una moneda al aire…—suspiró Kay, pero mantuvo su postura optimista, como si no pudiera comprender lo que eso significaba en realidad.

—Pero, Lugia, ¿sabes por qué Kay perdió la memoria?—preguntó Shaymin, adelantándose a Marie.

—Es otro efecto del SSA. Se desconoce la forma en la que se transmite la enfermedad, y sólo afecta a aquéllos que cuentan con una formación determinada en las células de su sangre; una estructura muy particular, característica de la mayoría de los árboles genealógicos de las familias reales. De ahí viene el nombre: Síndrome de la Sangre Azul. Los síntomas son dolores de estómago terribles, migraña, lagunas mentales, pérdida de memoria parcial o total en los casos más avanzados y, en la mitad de los casos, la muerte.

Lugia comenzaba a sentirse incómodo por revelar toda la información que tenía acerca de la misteriosa enfermedad que acosaba al Lucario. Por si fuera poco, éste no reaccionaba de manera pesimista; al contrario, solamente cruzaba los brazos y escuchaba con interés.

—Entonces dicen que perdí la memoria, ¿eh?—intervino el chico.—La verdad es que sólo recuerdo haber sido elegido para llevar a cabo una misión importante… pero los demás detalles son bastante difusos.

—Es natural que conserves solamente los datos más importantes de lo sucedido antes del avance de la enfermedad.—explicó Lugia, observando atentamente el comportamiento de Kay.—Pero no todo es perdición con el SSA. En realidad, éste otorga beneficios considerables, incluyendo el aumento de la capacidad física y mental del portador en un 200%. El paciente tampoco experimentará dolor (si no tomamos en cuenta el causado por los mismos efectos del padecimiento). Y si se logra sobrevivir a la última etapa del SSA, el cuerpo del enfermo se habrá adaptado al estado de hostilidad causado por el mal… Aunque es posible que no recobre la memoria.

—Eso significa que… ¿poseeré fuerza legendaria de por vida?—dijo Kay, tomando en serio la conversación por primera vez.

—Así es. El SSA afectó a humanos y Pokémon por igual en el pasado. Muchos morían, pero los que la soportaron pudieron gozar de una vida de abundancia. Aunque otros utilizaron ésto para el mal… Ya saben, esclavitud, opresión y crímenes ilimitados.—ahora, Lugia se preocupó por conocer la postura del Lucario.—Kay, haz sido elegido por el destino para afrontar la prueba más difícil de tu vida. Pero, si la logras superar… ¿usarías tus poderes para bien o para mal?

—¡Por supuesto que para el bien, señor! Estoy a favor de la justicia…

—Un momento—Marie intervino como toda una aguafiestas.—¿Y cómo sabremos que cumplirás tu palabra? Según Lugia, recuperarás tu memoria en cuanto lo peor pase… pero tú jamás estuviste a favor de la justicia… A menos que pierdas tus recuerdos para siempre.

—¿Eh? En serio lo siento si no fui un Pokémon ejemplar en el pasado pero…—entonces Kay se dejó caer de rodillas, a los pies de Marie, como si fuera a rogarle algo—Cuando pueda recordar la misión de mi vida, por favor, recuérdenme también que sea bueno y justo. De lo contrario, ya saben que lucharé por la justicia hasta el final de mis días.

—Hay otra cosa que debes saber. Kay, tú eres un humano… o al menos, lo eras hasta hace unos días—soltó de una vez por todas Shaymin. Después se preguntó si revelar eso fue algo adecuado para la situación.

—¡Humanos! ¿Éso es cierto?—preguntó Lugia, ligeramente sorprendido.—He oído que algunos humanos han llegado a vivir entre los Pokémon… pero no creí que conocería a unos de ellos tan pronto… ¿Qué debo decirle a mi amo?

—Lugia, guárdalo en secreto, por favor. Todo esto fue un accidente—dijo Marie en respuesta a la reacción de Lugia—Sólo Kay yo lo somos. Debemos buscar una forma de regresar a nuestras vidas ordinarias, ya sabes. Pero antes hay ayudar a regresar no sólo nuestras cosas a la normalidad.

—De acuerdo. Esta revelación no cambiará mucho la estrategia que seguiremos. Guardaré en secreto sus identidades.—respondió Lugia con lealtad.—Me gustaría verlos en el futuro, cuando todo haya pasado ya. Quizá puedan conocer a mi amo algún día…

—Entonces, ¿yo era un humano? A decir verdad, esa noticia no me sorprende mucho… ya sospechaba que las cosas parecían irreales de cierto modo… Bueno, eso no es importante. Lo que ahora debe concernirnos es derrotar a esos maleantes, ¿no lo creen?—Kay declaró al fin, seguro de su recién adquirido optimismo.

—Si ya no hay nada pendiente, partamos a un lugar seguro. Tu hogar, Ashtar, sería ideal, Shaymin. Celebi debe estarnos esperando—sugirió Marie. De pronto dio un gritito y recordó lo que había pasado con Mew.—¡Mew! ¿Estará bien?

Kay, Luke, Marie y Lugia examinaron al desplomado legendario, y comprobaron con alivio que estaba respirando.

—Estará bien.—aseguró Lugia con una sonrisa.—Sólo debe descansar y se recuperará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Vayamos, pues.

El único que se había quedado sin habla era Shaymin. Era un huracán de ideas, pensamientos, recuerdos y sentimientos que cruzaba por su mente. Allí estaba Kay, radiante como nunca. Se había convertido en todo un ciudadano ejemplar, al menos según lo que había mostrado hasta el momento: servicial, optimista, bondadoso y dispuesto a ayudar al necesitado. Pero… ese Kay _no era Kay_. Se sentía consternado por la noticia que acababa de recibir acerca de su pérdida de memoria. Aún conservaba la esperanza de que estuviera fingiendo…

«¿Pero de qué le serviría fingir?»

«Kay, ¿acaso recuerdas que somos amigos…? No, de seguro no lo recuerda… ¡No recuerda nada!»

Si se aliviaba pronto, todo regresaría a la normalidad. Pero, ¿Y si moría? ¿Y si su memoria no regresaba? ¿En verdad esa enfermedad era un castigo por todo lo que había hecho en el pasado?

«Sería milagroso que Kay sobreviviera… ¡Sí, lo logrará! ¡Estoy seguro de ello!»

No obstante, los recuerdos no regresarán… en otras palabras…

«Habré perdido a mi amigo para siempre».

Kay incluso podría optar por quedarse a vivir con los Pokémon, lo que Shaymin había querido desde el principio.

«No sería igual… ¡Nada sería igual!»

«Preferiría un millón de veces recuperar a un ser querido que vivir aquí… Después de todo, el mundo de los humanos no era tan malo.»

—¡Shaymin! ¿Qué piensas?—Marie lo asustó. Hasta ese momento se había sentido aislado del mundo entero; sólo estaban sus pensamientos y él. Pero despertó de sus divagaciones para mirar a su alrededor.

El palacio de Ashtar era enteramente diferente al de Runel. Mientras el segundo sólo era una mansión que fue otrora habitada por humanos, el primero era un majestuoso santuario natural, repleto de flores, hierbas y enredaderas que crecían en las paredes, formadas por retorcidos troncos, entretejidos para crear una jungla digna de un rey, ubicado todo en la cima del árbol más grande que se haya visto. A un lado, un lago, alimentado por un arroyo y su cascada, abundaba en agua prístina, cristalina. Cualquier humano hubiera aprovechado esas maravillas de la naturaleza para crear un spa de lujo o algo por el estilo.

Desde que llegaron, Shaymin se había quedado pensando solitariamente en su lecho de hierbas exóticas. No había podido dormir, a diferencia de todos los demás. Su letargo se vio interrumpido hasta que Marie comenzó a hablarle, recostada sobre un montón de flores.

—No pienso en nada importante…—respondió Shaymin, todavía pensativo.

—¿Piensas en Kay, verdad? Y no me refiero a eso en un mal sentido… Quiero decir, han sido amigos inseparables durante tanto tiempo… Supongo que lo extraño sería que no estuvieras pensando en lo que le pasó.

—No, no es eso. Sólo no he podido dormir.

—Pues yo tampoco tengo sueño… Uff… Las cosas se están poniendo muy difíciles, ¿no lo crees?

—¡Bah, no es nada que no pueda controlar!—Shaymin procuró mantener su exclamación en un susurro. No quería despertar a nadie.

—Je, je. Sé que no te agrado demasiado, pero quiero hacerte saber que cuentas con mi apoyo. Confío en que todo saldrá bien. Tú también deberías confiar…

—Sí, está bien, como digas… Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, los sirvientes de Shaymin les ofrecieron a todos una cálida bienvenida, con frutas y bayas frescas para desayunar y una fiesta en la piscina (así le llamaban al lago). Lugia les avisó antes que Latios y Latias estaban en camino para revelar información valiosa de las investigaciones de su amo.

—Sí, pero mientras divirtámonos.—animó Kay, con su empalagoso buen humor, tirándose al agua, sumergiéndose y flotando pacíficamente.—¡Ánimo, ésto es excelente!

—Uh… ustedes vayan sin mí, yo no sé nadar—dijo Luke sin muchos ánimos, aunque su intento de persuasión se vio frustrado en el instante en que Celebi lo aventó traviesamente.

—¡Celebi, eso no se hace!—Mew se acercó a su hija para regañarle como era adecuado.—¡Discúlpate ahora mismo!

—Lo lamento, Luke…—se disculpó Celebi fingiendo arrepentimiento.

—¡Oh, no fue nada, su Majestad!—suspiró el empapado Luke, sujetándose de la orilla para no hundirse.

—¡Vamos, Marie! Tú sabes que quieres—Kay se había salido del agua exclusivamente para convencer a su amiga para acompañarlo en el nado.

—No, no me gusta el agua… ¡Kay, te lo advierto! Si me llego a mojar lo lamentarás… ¡Ahhh!—pero el chico logró arrojar al agua a su compañera.

—¡Allá voy!—entonces Kay se lanzó de la forma más espectacular, girando un par de veces antes de darse el clavado mayor.—¿Ves que no está tan mal, Marie?

—¡Kay Ketchum, te voy a matar!—advirtió la joven con enojo, quedándose quieta en el centro del manantial, pero preparándose para la venganza.

—¡Ja, ja, éso si me alcanzas primero!—y la pareja de Lucarios se puso a nadar por toda la _piscina._

Shaymin no pudo evitar sonreír ante los juegos de su amigo. ¿Entonces eso era lo mejor para Kay? ¿Acaso necesitaba perder la memoria para poder disfrutar de la vida al fin, dejando a un lado las rivalidades, los rencores y las tragedias? ¿Tenía Arceus algo qué ver con éso? Quizá podía intentarlo: hacerse su amigo una vez más… o quizá ya era demasiado tarde.

—Latios y Latias han llegado a Ashtar—anunció uno de los mozos de Shaymin. Éste los recibió sin la atención que merecían. Lugia tuvo que hacerlos pasar.

—Latios y Latias son los detectives que el amo encomendó para recaudar información de los Pokémon testigos. Su habilidad para trabajar en equipo, descubrir y diseñar toda clase de estrategias de espionaje los convierte en los mejores aliados para acabar con el problema desde la raíz; ésto es, deteniendo los ataques que ordena nuestro villano en cuestión.—Lugia explicó eso y más. Para ese momento todos salieron del lago para darle la bienvenida a los detectives.

—¡Mucho gusto!—decía Latias cada vez que la saludaban.

—Es todo un placer—decía Latios cada vez que le hablaban.

—¡Su Excelencia, todo está listo!—avisó Luke, acompañado por una multitud de sirvientes legítimos de Ashtar. Shaymin ni tenía idea de lo que se suponía que debía estar listo. Tal vez estaba demasiado abstraído en sus pensamientos como para poder recordar lo que se suponía que debía recordar.—Por favor, pasen, damas y caballeros.

El Pikachu y un montón de miembros de la servidumbre más guiaron a todos los miembros del alto rango hacia una sección en el interior del colosal árbol: el equivalente al comedor del palacio de Mew. Encontraron bases de troncos por sillas y una pieza oblonga de jade por mesa. Las series de quinqués colocadas en el techo y las paredes mantenían la habitación bajo un estado de profunda serenidad. Hubo un banquete más, ésta vez sin batidos, ni vino ni quesos. Éso no le quitó la gracia al evento, de todas formas.

—Bien, Shaymin. Venimos a pasarte la información que nuestro amo obtuvo acerca de Team Ultima el día de ayer.—dijo Latios, haciendo aparecer una pila de hojas de papel con textos humanos.—¿No tienes inconveniente con entender el inglés?

—¿Inglés? ¿Qué es eso?—susurró un intrigado Luke a un lado de Kay.

—Si me acuerdo bien, es un idioma de los humanos… Sí, estoy seguro que éso es.—de todos modos, el Lucario permaneció pensativo, tragándose el último par de bayas del jarrón más cercano.

—Marie, ¿podrías ayudarme?—preguntó Shaymin con inusual amabilidad. Aunque no hubiera tenido inconveniente con leer el informe, no se sentía con el humor para hacerlo.

—A ver… aquí dice que Team Ultima se ha mantenido como una asociación oculta, creada apenas hace diez años y financiada por una familia multimillonaria. «Aunque no sea algo confirmado, es probable que Team Ultima se encuentre íntimamente vinculado con la mayoría de los grupos criminales más conocidos de Japón. Se cree que Team Ultima es la cabeza de todas estas asociaciones, incluyendo: Team Rocket, Team Magma & Aqua, Cipher, el recientemente desaparecido Team Galactic, entre otros. Team Ultima es dirigido por el empresario alemán Seth Von Schengen.» ¡Orale, ésto no lo sabía!—Marie empezó a hacer diversas exclamaciones de acuerdo a su avance en la lectura.— «Encontré pruebas contundentes para poder asegurar que Seth Von Schengen oculta su identidad bajo el nombre de Martin M. Heissler, el reconocido Entrenador Pokémon, miembro y líder del Alto Mando de la región de Hoenn, en Japón.» Pero si yo… yo conocí a Martin M. Heissler hace un año, mi hermana hasta me consiguió su autógrafo… ¡Qué fraude! ¿Cómo no lo reconocí teniéndolo tan cerca? Pero debo continuar leyendo… «Gracias a la ayuda de diversos métodos de localización, hemos logrado rastrear la ubicación exacta del escondite de Team Ultima: el centro de operaciones que comanda Seth Von Schengen se encuentra en la penúltima planta de Mt. Coronet, en una sala rigurosamente protegida por toda clase de artilugios de seguridad que impedirán a toda costa el paso de cualquier ser vivo. También se prevé que el cuartel de Team Ultima se encuentra custodiado por tres Pokémon altamente peligrosos. Al parecer, el objeto de procurar una extrema seguridad en esa área es debido a la reciente obtención por parte de Team Ultima de la Flauta Celestial, un artículo arqueológico de considerable importancia (hurtado hace unos días por el criminal que responde al nombre de Kay Ketchum), pues si nuestros enemigos llegan a descubrir la manera de desatar sus poderes, el mundo como lo conocemos sucumbirá sin importar lo que se intente hacer en respuesta. De aquí, la importancia de contactar toda la ayuda posible, incluso de nuestros compañeros Pokémon.»—cuando Marie terminó de leer el informe, apenas pudo dejar los papeles sobre la mesa. Las garras le temblaban de forma notable, y su rostro estaba impresionado.

—¿La Flauta Celestial? ¿Cómo la pudieron encontrar tan rápido? ¡Kay! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo?—la chica releyó rápidamente los textos e intentó memorizar algunos datos.

—¿Kay?—soltó Latias con incredulidad.

—¿Kay Ketchum?—repitió Latios, examinando al Lucario que se hallaba frente a él.

—¡Oigan, no soy ningún ladrón! Se los juro. Han ocurrido muchas cosas que no puedo explicar… ¡No recuerdo nada de lo ocurrido!—Kay comenzó a percatarse de la gravedad del asunto. Los gestos y actitud de Marie, las miradas de Latios, Latias y el resto de la audiencia. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—¡Alto, no malinterpreten las cosas!—Shaymin intervino justo a tiempo.—Kay en realidad robó la Flauta Celestial para prevenir que esto sucediera, pero las cosas no salieron como esperábamos.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio hice éso?—preguntó el muchacho cabizbajo, ocultándose el rostro con las garras.

—Así es.—confirmó Shaymin.

El legendario estaba seguro de que nadie conocía la verdadera función de la Flauta Celestial excepto él, Marie Lymann, y el desconocido amo de los nuevos aliados. Kay ya no recordaba nada de lo ocurrido antes de su enfrentamiento con Deoxys, por lo que se ubicaba ahora en el grupo de los que no sabían nada sobre el tesoro que robó. Shaymin miró de reojo a Latios, quien cuchicheaba algo con Lugia, respondiéndole éste un casi inaudible «Sufre SSA». Pero ya se sentía aliviado por haber defendido a su amigo. «Ojalá pudiera recordarme de nuevo…»

—Está bien, ahora no importa cómo se haya ocasionado el problema.—inició Latios unos minutos después.

—Lo que nos concierne en este momento es solucionarlo en el menor tiempo posible.—completó Latias.

—Cuenten con mi apoyo—se animó Mew, flotando hacia el par de detectives, y examinándolos detenidamente por si las dudas, tal como lo había hecho con Kay anteriormente.

—Y con el mío—continuó Marie, recuperándose del susto.

—Estoy con ustedes—dijo Celebi, haciendo una acrobacia en el aire, preparándose para ignorar los pretextos de su padre, aunque éstos no llegaron.

—Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para demostrar mi arrepentimiento, si es que cometí ese crimen en verdad.—declaró Kay con una mirada valiente y decidida.

—Los ayudaré—suspiró finalmente Shaymin. No estaba seguro de las reacciones que tendrían Lugia, Latios y Latias después de saber que Kay había sido el responsable de la pérdida de la Flauta Celestial. El Pokémon volador pudo constatar que los tres aliados miraban de forma sospechosa una y otra vez al Lucario, quien platicaba con Marie en ese momento.

«Kay, ¿cómo es que llegaste a esta situación?»

Una hora más tarde, en el jardín exterior, a las orillas del lago, Lugia, Latios y Latias acordaron regresar con su amo para otorgarle un reporte del acuerdo que habían generado con Shaymin, Mew y los demás Pokémon aliados, señalando que todos estuvieran listos para cuando regresaran en la noche. Antes de partir, Shaymin se acercó a Lugia.

—Lugia, sólo te pido que conserves el secreto. Por favor. Tampoco Latios ni Latias deben revelárselo a su amo.

—Shaymin, sé muy bien lo que prometí. Aunque la revelación de hace rato no haya sido algo que se pueda tomar a la ligera, estoy consciente de que ocultarle el paradero de tu amigo a nuestro amo no afectará nuestra misión de capturar a Seth Von Schengen.—Lugia hizo una pausa para observar la belleza del manantial, luego miró al cielo vasto y suspiró.—No te preocupes. No revelaremos nada.

Lugia dedicó una última sonrisa y levantó el vuelo. Latios y Latias le siguieron, al tiempo que los demás los vieron perderse entre las nubes.

—Mi pequeña, quiero que te prepares muy bien.—Mew volteó hacia su hija, mirándola a los ojos fijamente.—Te lo repito; jamás me perdonaré si algo malo te llega a pasar. Sé que estás creciendo, que tienes una vida emocionante por delante, y precisamente por eso no te negaré que nos acompañes, pero debes estar muy alerta, ¿eh?

—Estarás orgulloso de mí cuando hayamos acabado con Team Ultima, papi. No te preocupes.

—Te quiero mucho, preciosa—entonces Mew abrazó con todo y su larga cola a su hija de forma conmovedora, como si se estuvieran despidiendo.

«¡Ah, el amor! No sólo existe entre parejas, novios y esposos. También lo encontramos entre amigos, hermanos, padres e hijos. El amor hacia los seres que apreciamos, hacia nosotros mismos y hacia lo que nos apasiona hacer… Todo éso nos mueve y nos inspira… Ahora que lo pienso, veo que nos queda mucha esperanza todavía…» Shaymin se quedó pensando en ello, ignorando lo empalagoso, cursi o tonto que pudiera sonar. Sabía que, a fin de cuentas, _ésa era la verdad._

Marie y Kay se habían ausentado un buen rato. Con razón… aún conversaban animadamente en la sala del palacio de Ashtar.

—Marie, no sabes cómo me frustra no poder recordar nada.

—Vamos, Kay. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

—¿En serio crees éso?

—Por supuesto… ¿qué somos sin la esperanza, sin los amigos?

—¿Somos amigos?—Kay preguntó tímidamente, con el corazón acelerado. Por alguna extraña razón, creyó que antes de perder la memoria había tenido la misma sensación frente a Marie. ¿Era el momento adecuado para revelarle lo que sentía? ¿Era tan importante ese sentimiento que pudo conservarlo, aún después de los estragos del SSA? Sí, aún recordaba algo: una chica rubia hablando en una conferencia. Era muy inteligente y bonita. Ésa era la chica ideal… ¿Acaso Marie es esa joven?

—¡Claro que lo somos! Sé que no pudimos llevarnos muy bien en el pasado… pero ahora que te veo… he notado que has cambiado. Me he dado cuenta de que siento una alegría muy inusual cuando nos vemos…—«No puedo quitarme de la cabeza la escena de cuando nos conocimos, durante una batalla Pokémon… no, no es nada feo. Al contrario… » «Si no hubiera sido por él jamás hubiera podido vivir esta aventura… él me salvó la noche anterior. Es fuerte, apuesto y muy lindo…» «¿Será que me gusta? Por la manera en que me mira, por la manera en que me habla… ¿Estará pensando en lo mismo que yo?» «Ya; ya le dije prácticamente que me gusta… ¿será muy difícil para él admitirlo?»

—¿En serio? ¡Vaya! A mí también me pasa algo parecido…

—¿Sí? Entonces… quieres decir que…

—Marie…

—Kay…

—¡Te quiero!—las voces de ambos se combinaron al sonar al mismo tiempo. El ambiente se sentía extraño, irreal. Tenían sus manos (bueno, garras) entrelazadas, y se miraron directamente a los ojos, casi sin parpadear. Ninguno sonrió ni habló ni hizo gestos raros. Entonces, de forma involuntaria, como si sus cuerpos se hubieran movido por sus propios instintos, ambos se abrazaron fuerte. Al menos ese fue el momento más hermoso que Kay pudo recordar…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del autor: Uff, bueno, estas notas ya se están volviendo costumbre xD En fin… creo que me ha estado haciendo falta una novia (creo que es bastante notorio ;_;)… Regresando al tema principal; agradezco (sí, otra vez) a todos los lectores que me han estado siguiendo… Aunque sé que éste no es mi mejor trabajo y que estoy esforzándome bastante más con los proyectos de la vida real, debo aclarar que estoy escribiendo con el corazón (ya pueden empezar a catalogarme como afeminado ._.)… Bueno, saludos.


	13. Capítulo 12:Regigigas y el Príncipe Azul

Capítulo 12: Regigigas y el Príncipe Azul

El abrazo duró un buen tiempo. Mucho tiempo… quizá, para siempre.

«¿Deberíamos dar el siguiente paso…?»

«No fue fácil, pero ya lo dije… un beso… ¿Debería darle un beso?»

«¿Era ésto lo que había sentido por él desde el principio…? Fernando Gómez del Villar, ese disfraz, esa presentación, ese escape… ¿Por éso decidí seguirlo? ¿O sólo fue porque quería detenerlo? Pero ahora… ya no es malo. Ahora está arrepentido… ¡Y me quiere!»

Marie abrió los ojos. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros… ¡No, a milímetros tan sólo! Sus narices establecieron contacto y…

—Ejem… chicos, aquí estoy.

La musiquita alegre de las películas que resonaba en sus mentes se interrumpió de golpe. Se separaron y permanecieron quietos. Observaron al Shaymin que había carraspeado, precisamente en la entrada del recinto. Él los observaba con impresión, ¿o tal vez con nerviosismo?

—Disculpen si los detuve… Pero debemos alistarnos. Hay que acumular provisiones y… acumular provisiones, ya saben.

—¡Oh, sí!

—En seguida estoy ahí.

Shaymin abandonó la habitación. Los chicos se miraron a los ojos, pero la magia ya se había perdido. Ya no se atrevían a continuar su propia aventura efímera. Sólo habría que esperar al próximo momento especial, donde ambos estuvieran solos y seguros de que nadie los pudiera observar o interrumpir. Ése sería un momento único y romántico. Romántico sobre todo.

Los sirvientes y Luke (o el mejor de los mayordomos, Luke, y los demás sirvientes sin nombre) estaban empaquetando frutas y bayas en cajas de madera que habían aparecido de la nada. Shaymin los supervisaba. Quién sabe por qué, pero había tomado prestada la ridícula corona de cartón de Mew exclusivamente para ordenar y decir unas cuantas veces «Sí, por ahí. En esa caja. Así es.»

—Shaymin, ¿qué es lo que debemos hacer?—preguntó Marie, mirando los alrededores llenos de Pokémon que cargaban frutas más grandes que sus propios seres.

—¿En qué puedo echar la mano?—Kay se unió para cargar una sandía enorme que casi aplastaba a Luke.

—¡Oh, gracias, hermano! Te debo una.—exhaló el Pikachu sudoroso, tumbándose en el suelo para descansar de la agobiante tarea.

—Veamos… pueden ayudar a guardar las provisiones en las cajas.—Shaymin señaló con la cabeza a la multitud de individuos que depositaban frutas en los contenedores sin cesar.—O si lo prefieren pueden ir a practicar las tácticas con mi querido amigo Mew.

—Yo voy a ensayar—respondió Kay sin dudarlo un segundo, saliendo del cuarto en la base del árbol.—Nos vemos. No te canses demasiado, Marie.—le echó un último vistazo a la Lucario sonriente.

—Ten, carga esto.—Shaymin trajo una fruta desde el montón acumulado en un rincón, haciéndola rodar al empujarla con su cabeza, pues no podía utilizar sus patas mas que para caminar.

—¿Qué es?

—Una papaya.

—¿Una papaya?

—Así es. Una papaya—el legendario había estado actuando de manera extraña desde que descubrió a su amigo y a la chica a punto de…

—¡Pero qué papaya tan más curiosa!

—¿Verdad que sí?

—Pero no me agrada—y, evitando la curiosa actitud del pequeño volador se dispuso a depositar la papaya en una de las cajas para luego tomar más artículos de la montaña de alimentos.

Horas más tarde, la puesta de sol era lo único que había valido la pena de aquella tarde… sin contar, por supuesto la hermosa escena que los jóvenes habían vivido.

—Psst. Shaymin—Marie, quien descansaba sobre una roca a la orilla del lago llamó a su compañero. Él estaba masticando unas nueces mientras sonreía de forma tan exagerada y vacía que causaba terror el sólo mirarlo.—Escúpelo ya. ¿Qué es lo que anda mal contigo?

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué no ves esta sensacional sonrisa?—respondió Shaymin mostrando sus blancos y relucientes dientes, tragándose de golpe su bocado.

—No, esa sonrisa no es sensacional, es como de _Eso el payaso_. Ahora déjate de tonterías y habla.—insistió Marie echándole un vistazo a con quien interactuaba.

—Ah… está bien—el legendario exhaló y dejó de robarse las nueces del tarro de las provisiones, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada (y dejaba de sonreír, por supuesto)—Yo… soy un macho. Un macho hecho y derecho… ahora dime, con toda sinceridad, ¿Lo parezco?

—Uhmm… ¿te lo puedo decir por escrito?—entonces la joven observó la mueca tan bizarra que ni siquiera yo pude describir que Shaymin hizo y decidió hablar con la verdad.—Para ser sincera… pareces una princesa.

Entonces el legendario rompió a llorar sin que nadie se lo hubiera podido imaginar.

—Lo sé, lo sé… _sniff_… estoy condenado a ser observado por la gente y Pokémon por igual y escuchar una y otra vez: «¡Oh, miren, un Shaymin, qué linda es!»

—Eres una criaturilla traviesa con flores por todos lados…

—O que digan: «¡Miren, allá va la copia barata de _Sonic the Hedgehog_!» o «Shaymin, eres la flor más hermosa del ejido…»

—Sí, de hecho pareces más niña que Celebi…

—Está bien, ya fue suficiente.

—Lo siento.

Shaymin hizo una pausa, respiró profundo, profundo, _muy profundo_ y exhaló (muy profundo también).

—El caso es que nadie va a decir lo que no ve… O sea, ¿crees que alguien se pueda tragar éso de que estoy más amargado que alguien a quien le dieron las sobras que ni siquiera el perro se comió? ¿Quién pensaría eso de "el lindo Pokémon de la gratitud"?

—Tampoco lo creo… ¿en serio estás tan amargado?

—¡Vaya, al fin alguien pregunta! ¿Jamás has sufrido en tu vida, verdad? Tienes una hermana, unos padres que te aman, un hogar, _dulce hogar_, y estás a punto de conseguir tu octava medalla para competir por el campeonato en Sinnoh…

—Sí, tengo todo eso, pero ¿cuál es tu punto?—Marie se alistó para discutir. No siempre se la había pasado tan bien.—¿Crees que eso significa tener una vida color de rosa? Discúlpame, señor "yo he sufrido más que el mundo entero", pero las cosas no son tan fáciles como te lo imaginas…

—Perdón. Tienes razón.—Shaymin volvió a serenarse, con su mirada debajo de nuevo. De pronto, en aquel instante, sintió tener más confianza con Marie que con nadie más en el mundo. Los sirvientes gozaban de su tiempo libre comiendo algo en alguna de las habitaciones del gran árbol. Mew, Celebi y Kay memorizaban y perfeccionaban los métodos y estrategias que todos usarían en cuanto la misión de detener a Seth Von Schengen comenzara. Ahora estaban él y ella a las orillas del lago, aclarando las cosas.—Hacía mucho que no recordaba mis últimos días con mi familia. Paseábamos de montaña en montaña de acuerdo al clima o a las estaciones. Viajábamos alrededor del mundo y visitábamos toda clase de lugares misteriosos y paisajes espléndidos. Volábamos alto… ¡Éramos libres, el viento nos pegaba en la cara mientras atravesábamos las nubes! Era fantástico… pero como es clásico, algo malo tenía que suceder, tarde o temprano…

—Yo… hacía mucho que no recordaba mis días de infancia—Marie siguió sin interrumpir a Shaymin. Él continuaría después.—Mi hermana, como siempre, llamaba la atención de la familia. «¡Miren, conseguí otra medalla más!», «¡Miren, acabo de ganar el campeonato de la Liga Pokémon!», «Miren, me han promovido al Alto Mando»… «¿Qué pasa, la pequeña Marie está celosa?» Pero yo sólo fui una inútil, una buena para nada. Cuando gané mi primera medalla a nadie le impresionó: «A tu edad, tu hermana ya alzaba el trofeo del campeonato»… Por supuesto, una medalla no era nada frente a un trofeo de campeón. Y claro, cuando me secuestraron, hace cinco años; «¿No pudiste haber sido más cuidadosa?», «Nadie te extrañó, mientras yo sea una ganadora no le harás falta a nadie»…

—Volamos y volamos. Alguien nos seguía y aprovechó para separarnos a todos. Nos golpearon con horribles ráfagas de fuego y de hielo y caímos y caímos. ¡Veía a mis padres, primos y hermanos perderse para siempre! Fue el incendio más grande de los últimos años, pero sobreviví. Y todo fue gracias a Kay…

—No podía soportarlo más… ella ya había alcanzado la cima; sólo le faltaba alzarse como campeona legítima de Sinnoh… ¿Para qué lo intentaba?¿Por qué habría de ser yo la que triunfara, habiendo cientos de aspirantes mucho mejores que yo? Ni que hubiera tenido posibilidades reales; de todos modos, nunca había triunfado anteriormente. Me faltaba una medalla, pero ya nada tenía caso… Hablar para las conferencias culturales de verano me ayudaron a evitar que me deprimiera más, y fue allí cuando conocí a Kay…

—Él me curó las heridas y me cuidó como si me hubiera conocido de toda la vida. Él sufrió mucho por haber perdido a su familia en el incendio. Igual que yo.

—Nunca antes me había enamorado de alguien. Cuando estuvimos escalando Mt. Coronet me dijo que debía trabajar y esforzarme… que debía intentarlo de nuevo. Nunca antes alguien me había dado palabras de aliento.

—Perdón por hacerte perder el tiempo…

—Discúlpame, tenía que desahogarme…

Ambos se secaron las lágrimas. Marie, como toda una humana, acariciaba la cabeza de Shaymin, quien yacía muy desanimado, pero su corazón se había reconfortado. Al menos ya se podían llamar amigos.

—Oigan, no quería interrumpir su momento—ahora quien se había entrometido para quebrantar la paz fue Mew con la expresión ligeramente alterada.—Pero su amigo Kay está sufriendo uno de sus ataques.

—¡Ay, no! Y yo que lo había visto tan saludable en la mañana—Marie se adelantó, hecha una bala, hacia el área trasera del palacio de Ashtar.

Shaymin le quiso seguir, pero antes de llegar al destino, Mew le impidió el paso.

—Y se suponía que eras un rey…—murmuró el rival de Runel con un tono de superioridad en la voz, de forma irónica. Su actitud parecía indicar que ahora sí se sentía superior a Shaymin.

—Ve al grano de una vez—se apresuró a decir el Pokémon de hierba.

—Te dejaste acariciar por esa… humana. Te rebajaste como si fueras una vulgar mascota…

—¡Al diablo con éso, Mew! Tú sabes mejor que nadie que te has dejado acariciar por un humano dos, tres o hasta quinientas veces más que yo. Después de todo, no eres más que otro Pokémon… un tonto y dócil gatito.—y sin decir más, Shaymin apartó a su rival para pasar. Mew sintió que su orgullo había sido pisoteado de la forma más contundente, y todo, por una simple razón: todo éso era verdad.

—¡Ay, mi cabeza!—Kay estaba recostado sobre un tapete de hojas, siendo consolado por Celebi. Sudaba demasiado y hasta parecía alucinar.

—Tranquilo, Kay. Respira profundo… así. Vamos, descansa…

—Kay, ¿te sientes bien?—Marie se arrodilló junto a su amigo, tomándole la garra entre las suyas.

—¡Vaya pregunta! ¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡Se está muriendo!—gritó Shaymin en cuanto llegó.

—A ti no te pregunté—respondió la muchacha, olvidando por unos instantes lo que había pasado momentos atrás.—Kay, no le hagas caso. Te vas a poner bien… recuerda que debes confiar…

—No… ya no hay esperanza… sé que me voy a morir… ya no puedo más…

—Tú cállate y confía… ¿Cuánto más tardará en llegar Lugia? Él debe saber más sobre la enfermedad.—Marie salió en seguida del cuarto trasero. El sol apenas se ponía, pero no había ni señal de que los aliados estuvieran en camino.

—¿Qué tal, pequeña?—Mew la saludó mientras recogía su corona de cartón absolutamente maltratada y se la colocaba en la cabeza con ayuda de su cola espigada.—Linda puesta de sol, ¿no?

—¡Oh, Mew! ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquilo mientras Kay se muere?—replicó Marie con indignación, mientras iba de aquí para allá, pensando en alguna forma de ayudar a su amigo.

—Pues mira. Tu queridísimo amigo Shaymin una vez dijo que si de todos modos nos íbamos a morir no tenía caso que nos lamentáramos. ¡Hay qué disfrutar la vida!

—¿Qué dices, Mew? Kay aún puede salvarse…

—¡Exacto!—Mew voló directamente hacia Marie y posó sus patas delanteras sobre su hombro.—Tu amigo tiene una enfermedad rara que lo puede matar… pero tiene cura. Y ésta no puede ser otra que su simple voluntad. Kay no morirá si demuestra ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer sus males internos…

—¿Eh? ¿Y cómo lo sabes, Mew?

—Por favor, querida—entonces el rey juguetón se acercó lentamente a la oreja más cercana de la Lucario, como si fuera a decirle un secreto y susurró.—Lo dice la _Wikipedia_.—Y luego, se alejó rápidamente y dio una acrobacia con emoción.—¡Y ya sabes que la _Wikipedia_ nunca se equivoca!

—¡Mew, éste no es momento para bromas!—le gritó Marie molesta.

—¡Pero es la verdad! Ya verás que todo es verdad…

—¡Kay! ¿Qué haces?—Shaymin salió repentinamente de la habitación trasera, persiguiendo con insistencia a su amigo, quien estaba corriendo violentamente. Celebi apareció tras Shaymin después de unos segundos. Marie y Mew voltearon con sobresalto, admirando la energía que expulsaba el Lucario.—¡Aún no te encuentras bien!

—Bueno, no sé por qué te preocupas. Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien… pero gracias de todos modos. Debo ir en seguida a Mt. Coronet—replicó Kay, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en algo.

—Kay, Mt. Coronet se encuentra muy lejos. Lugia y los demás dijeron que iríamos en cuanto regresaran, no seas impaciente.—dijo Mew con serenidad.

—Kay, debes reposar… ¡acabas de sufrir una decaída!—insistió Celebi.

—No, ya estoy bien. Acabo de tener una visión. Team Ultima no tardará mucho en encontrar el secreto de la Flauta Celestial… y aunque no sé cuál sea, presiento que éso sería un grave problema. No intenten detenerme. Marie, te quiero.—ante la sorpresa de todos, Kay logró usar «Teleport», desapareciendo al instante.

—No sabía que podía hacer eso…

—Son los poderes que le da la enfermedad.—declaró Mew, haciendo gala de su sabiduría robada de la _Wikipedia_.

—Como sea, no podemos dejar que se enfrente solo a Team Ultima… ¡mucho menos en ese estado!—insistió Shaymin, con las palabras de Kay retumbándole en la cabeza: «Ni siquiera nos conocemos bien…»

—Mew, Celebi… ¡hagan algo! Llévenos a Mt. Coronet…—gritó Marie desesperada.

—Eh… yo todavía no sé cómo hacerlo—reveló Celebi mirando con pena sus pequeños pies.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo haré. Traigan todo lo que crean necesario para el viaje y nos veremos en la entrada del palacio en cinco minutos… ¡Y no se olviden de las provisiones, eh!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Según las leyendas, la Flauta Celestial puede convocar a Arceus, el dios Pokémon de las leyendas.—Seth Von Schengen repasó una y otra vez la información que mostraba su ordenador.—Esto había sido lo que esperábamos desde el principio. Según estos datos, proporcionados por nuestros reclutas de Team Rocket, si no hubiera sido por nuestro antiguo miembro, Kay Ketchum, quien robó el artefacto durante la primera exposición, la fuerza policíaca y el misterioso detective que nos está siguiendo hubieran impedido cualquier intento de robo y éso hubiera complicado bastante las cosas para nosotros… Pero Kay Ketchum perdió la Flauta por alguna extraña razón y ahora la tenemos bajo nuestro poder. Fue bastante sencillo localizarla. Y todo, gracias a tu Ho-Oh… ¿qué te parece? Nos estás siendo de más utilidad de lo que pudimos haber imaginado hace diez años.

No hubo reacción desde el interior de la celda. La estancia alba y pulcra era muy extensa, aunque carecía de actividad. La voz de Seth Von Schengen resonó por toda ella y más allá. El prisionero continuó sentado, observando fijamente el suelo sin siquiera parpadear.

—Es momento de alegría, ¿no crees? Un nuevo régimen está por comenzar. En cuanto podamos extraer la energía mística que encierra la Flauta Celestial podremos tener al gran Arceus a nuestra disposición. El espacio, el tiempo, las dimensiones, la energía… ¡todo bajo nuestro control! ¿Acaso no te agrada la idea?

—Desgraciado.—bramó el prisionero, interrumpiendo la larga racha sin decir palabra que había acumulado.

—No te preocupes, te regresaremos a tus Pokémon en cuanto todo haya terminado…

—A propósito. ¿Por qué siempre hablas en plural? ¿Acaso hay otro como tú?—se escuchó una pequeña risa por parte del subyugado.—Lo tengo. Es que tú no eres el verdadero jefe de Team Ultima, ¿o me equivoco? Todo cobra sentido ahora…

—Está bien. No te soltaremos hasta que todo haya acabado, así que no creo que seas mucho problema… De cualquier modo, si intentas hacer algo que no nos convenga ya sabes quién sufrirá las consecuencias…

—¡Cobarde! ¿Qué no pueden hacer algo por sus méritos, sin recurrir a sucios chantajes?

—Por supuesto que ya hemos hecho muchas cosas por nuestros méritos. En especial el jefe… quiero decir, el verdadero jefe. Él lo planeó todo desde el principio. Él ideó toda clase de métodos de emergencia en caso de que algo fuera a salir mal (que no creo). Incluso si no llegásemos a atrapar hoy a Arceus él tiene un truco bajo la manga todavía. ¡Por cierto! Para prevenir que hables de más cuando llegue la policía, serás transportado a donde reside el amo. Estoy seguro que te recibirá con gusto…

—Como sea. Ya estuve resignado desde el principio…—se oyó que el convicto suspiró con frustración.—¿Y dónde están mis Pokémon?

—Ho-Oh y Deoxys ya fueron derrotados por algunos Pokémon salvajes, enviados seguramente por el inspector de la policía, aunque no es nada que no pueda controlar el resto de tus amigos. Para llegar a este cuartel, la policía y sus aliados tendrán que pasar primero por Regigigas, Mewtwo y Darkrai, algo imposible para mi opinión. Regigigas los aplastará como cucarachas en unos segundos… ¡Hey, qué tenemos aquí!

Seth Von Schengen comenzó a examinar las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad que habían instalado en el interior de Mt. Coronet.

—Parece que ha llegado la primera víctima.

—¿Quién es?

—Oh, no te preocupes. Es un tonto Lucario. Fue quien logró vencer a Deoxys, pero Regigigas lo matará sin duda alguna. ¿No quieres ver cómo los refuerzos de la policía caen de uno por uno, como débiles moscas?

—Eres más ingenuo de lo que pareces, Seth—sonrió el prisionero, levantando la mirada hacia las pantallas de su habitación.—Mientras exista al menos un individuo con las ganas de luchar por la justicia, la esperanza prevalecerá. Sus planes se verán arruinados hoy mismo. De éso estoy seguro.

—Guárdate tus discursos de niño de primaria. Sólo observa… Es hora de la diversión

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

«Sé que ésto es peligroso. Todos me lo han advertido ya. No quiero perder a Marie, ni a ninguno de mis nuevos amigos. Aunque digan que la enfermedad me está matando, yo siento lo contrario. Algunas memorias han estado volviendo lentamente. Recuerdo cómo me enfrenté con ella en un escenario hace no mucho tiempo… No sé por qué o para qué luchaba, pero tenía a varios Pokémon bajo mi control, y ese Shaymin… Ese Shaymin parecía preocuparse mucho por mí. Este sentimiento… es como si hubiera conocido a ese Pokémon antes que a nadie…»

Kay caminó cautelosamente por los estrechos pasadizos sin siquiera abrir los ojos. Su aura lo conducía hacia la fuente de energía más desproporcionada que hubiera visto antes. Habían varios obstáculos, como rocas y losas gigantes que destrozó con sus propias garras sin ningún problema…

Por una causa desconocida, presentía que algo malo estaba por ocurrir; como si, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos y esperanzas, las cosas se fueran a venir abajo en poco tiempo. ¡Pero no podía permitir que esa sensación lo desmotivara! La esperanza siempre prevalecerá.

Al fin encontró una puerta escondida en las entrañas de un túnel húmedo y oscuro. La derribó a base de puñetazos y continuó avanzando con precaución. El terreno había pasado de ser rocoso e irregular a ser liso y pulcro. El piso era de mármol, un mármol frío y muy rígido. Era una nueva habitación circular, con azulejos con motivos de mosaicos azules recubriendo cada centímetro cuadrado del cuarto. No era muy diferente al aspecto de una piscina vacía. En el centro reposaba una imponente estatua que permanecía inmóvil. Ésta ni siquiera se inmutó cuando se encendieron las luces como por arte de magia y una voz resonó desde una bocina oculta.

—Bienvenido, poderoso miembro de la policía. Todos aquí estábamos muy ansiosos por recibirlo. Sé que puede entender la lengua humana, así que no habrá inconveniente. Como es evidente, usted no podrá avanzar a la siguiente habitación hasta haber derrotado a nuestro titán. Disculpe los inconvenientes que esto pueda ocasionar. Que pase muy buenas noches.

«Entonces estos payasos creen que soy compañero de Lugia, Latios y Latias. Bueno, eso no importa. He venido a vencerlos, así que manos a la obra. No puedo morir. Al menos hoy no.»

—Es sorprendente que hayan enviado a un solo Pokémon a enfrentar solo a nuestro Regigigas. Bueno, lo siento por él. La función se acabó.—entonces, desde su cuartel oculto, Seth Von Schengen tomó el micrófono y vociferó.—¡Acábalo ahora, Regigigas!

Los ruidos ensordecedores que se generaron en cuanto el Pokémon legendario despertó no fueron tomados a la ligera por Kay. Comenzó a concentrar su energía en un Aura Esfera y la lanzó en seguida hacia el gigante que apenas dio unos pasos.

«Regigigas cuenta con una habilidad desfavorable conocida como Comienzo Lento, impidiéndole utilizar su ataque titánico y su velocidad por un buen rato. Aprovecharé ese tiempo para acabar con él y continuar. Para cuando lleguen Marie y los demás ya no habrá peligro»

—¿Entonces creías que nuestro Regigigas cuenta con Comienzo Lento, pequeño Pokémon? Este gigante es especial, pues esa debilidad fue cambiada por Poder Puro, una habilidad que incrementa la fuerza de sus ataques físicos. Y lo más importante, no sufrirá retrasos para poder eliminarte.—anunció la voz que provenía del techo.

«¿Qué? Éso complicará un poco más las cosas.» En cuanto el polvo levantado por el lanzamiento de la Aura Esfera se esfumó, Regigigas entabló un golpe arrojado con fuerza descomunal. Kay apenas pudo escapar por un pelo.

Intentó una vez más, arrojando una vasta serie de Aura Esferas que fueron esquivadas o detenidas por el legendario con relativa facilidad, utilizando su enorme mano.

Sin previo aviso, un nuevo ataque fue seguido por otro y por otro. Uno de los manotazos hizo contacto al fin con el Lucario, derribándolo hasta el otro extremo de la habitación. Kay observó con horror el terrible dolor que el ataque le causó, abriéndole una herida en la cara, precisamente al chocar con la pared de manera bárbara.

Cuando menos imaginó tal velocidad de un Pokémon de semejante estatura, el legendario estaba preparado para asestarle un golpe mortal, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de recuperarse.

—¡Muere!

—¡Proteger!—al fin llegaron todos. Mew se había interpuesto entre el puño de Regigigas y el cuerpo de Kay, absorbiendo el golpe con su barrera mágica.

—¡Les dije que no intervinieran!—gritó el sorprendido muchacho.

—¡Jamás te dejaríamos solo, Kay!—afirmó Shaymin con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.—Eres mi mejor amigo.

—Kay, nos tienes para apoyarte hasta el final, aún si no logras recordar nada.—dijo Marie, a poca distancia de su amigo.—¡Incluso ya tenemos un huevo de Riolu!

—¿E… en serio? ¡Cielos!

—¡Atento, muchacho!—avisó Mew mientras Regigigas retomaba su violenta estrategia.

—Marie, debo decirte algo—comenzó Kay, esquivando tres manotazos en fila y disparando otra Aura Esfera más hacia el enemigo.—Quiero que seamos novios. Ya lo decidí… Mis recuerdos de ti han sido los únicos que mi mente pudo conservar. Eres muy especial para mí…

—Kay… este no es el momento para confesar algo así—sonrió Marie.—Pero acepto. Yo también te quiero…

—Ya sabes. Porque yo «_seré tu amante bandido.»_—canturreó el Lucario, radiante de felicidad, a pesar de enfrentarse al rival más poderoso que había conocido.

—¿Cómo sí se acuerda de esa canción y no de otras cosas?—preguntó Celebi a Shaymin, quien observaba la pelea, esperando el momento idóneo para intervenir.

—¡Mew, atrás de ti!

Como por arte de magia, Regigigas desapareció un segundo para aparecer a las espaldas del rey. Habían estado subestimándolo y ahora sufrirían las consecuencias. Ésa era la técnica especial de Regigigas: Agarrón Aplastante.

Ésta vez ni siquiera Mew, quien conocía toda clase de movimientos pudo reaccionar con un Proteger o un Teleport. Sólo había alguien cerca para poder intervenir, y ése era Kay. El Lucario se colocó frente a Mew e intentó expulsar la fuerza de la técnica con ambas garras, mientras su cuerpo soltó un resplandor púrpura.

—¡NO!—en ese momento, Kay resbaló, quedando sepultado totalmente por el puño del colosal legendario.

Se escuchó un escalofriante crujir de huesos. Todos observaron con lágrimas en los ojos el momento en que Regigigas retiró su palma. Allí estaba Kay, _aplastado como una cucaracha_, tendido sin remedio alguno, con sus brazos retorcidos y sus ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo había quedado casi intacto, excepto por las fracturas que habían sufrido sus fuertes brazos. El piso a su alrededor resultó destrozado en su totalidad.

—¡NO, no puede ser! ¡KAY!—Marie corrió en seguida hacia su amado, sin importar si Regigigas la atacaría o no. El legendario quedó inmóvil después de su último ataque. Quién sabe si se había percatado del crimen que acababa de cometer o simplemente vigilaba a sus enemigos.—¡Por favor, no te mueras! Te necesito… Tú eres mi príncipe… ¡Mi príncipe azul!

—Ma… Marie—los ojos del chico se abrieron tan sólo unos milímetros y su voz era tan débil que apenas se podía escuchar, aún con el horrible silencio que dominó la habitación.—Ya… estoy cu… rado. Ya… ya… lo recuerdo to… todo…

—¡Kay! ¡No, ésto no puede estar pasando!—las lágrimas brotaron sin tregua. Shaymin se acercó a su moribundo amigo y lo miró con el corazón golpeándole el pecho con desesperación.—Amigo, no te mueras…

—Shay… min… mi mejor ami… amigo.—la respiración se detuvo, sus párpados cayeron con lentitud y su pulso se ausentó. Kay suspiró por última vez y se fue. Se fue para siempre.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del autor: Disculpen por la tardanza. Este capítulo fue escrito en período de exámenes, así que no tuve mucho tiempo para avanzar. En fin, a ver si los contrastes cómicos-trágicos del capítulo no son desagradables. Espero con ansias sus comentarios, reviews, etc. Saludos.


	14. Capítulo 13: El regreso de Mewtwo

Capítulo 13: El regreso de Mewtwo

Hubo un escalofrío. Luego otro y luego otro más. El trasfondo ahora era oscuro, sin luz, _sin esperanza_, sobre todo.

Ahora miraron el cuerpo del más valioso amigo. No tenía movimiento, no tenía calor, no tenía vida. Era un cadáver; un cadáver vacío y triste.

Primero pasó un extraño viento a través de Shaymin, luego de Marie y luego por entre el resto de los presentes. Era como si el espíritu del joven se hubiera paseado alrededor de sus seres queridos, como si se hubiera querido despedir.

«Despedirse…»

Antes de haberlo pensado, el colosal cuerpo de Regigigas también sucumbió y cayó con todo un escándalo, rodeado de un aura purpúrea.

—Ahora lo entiendo—susurró Mew observando un punto fijo en el vacío.—Era el Lazo del Destino. Kay activó el Lazo del Destino, sabiendo lo que le pasaría. Al menos no se fue en vano…

«_Querida, ya me voy. Sabía que algo así pasaría… Pero no te preocupes, te sigo amando. ¿Quién iba a pensar que nos enamoraríamos así de pronto, no? Lamento todos los problemas que te causé… Quiero decir, si no hubiera sido por mí no hubieras tenido que sufrir ésto. Ahora debes ser feliz, andar por la vida como toda una ganadora. Porque no puedo ver otra cosa en ti. Lo que sea que te propongas, lo lograrás. Nos vemos luego, ¿de acuerdo…? _»

«_Shaymin, detesto las despedidas, en especial las despedidas tristes. No quiero que nadie lamente ésto. Después de todo, yo fui quien causó todos estos problemas desde el principio. Ésto tendría que ocurrir tarde o temprano y nadie lo podía evitar. Al menos ya podré regresar con mi familia… y tal vez hasta vea a la tuya. Sí, será maravilloso… Ya sabes, ahora sí puedes quedarte en este lugar, encontrar a una pareja y formar una familia, como quisiste desde el principio, ¿no? Ya no hay nadie que te detenga. Haz lo que te haga feliz, porque aún te queda un buen tramo por recorrer. Hasta pronto, amigo…_»

—Debemos seguir—dijo Shaymin con decisión.—Seguiremos porque Kay quiere que continuemos viviendo…

—¿Tú también lo escuchaste?—dijo Marie con un hilo de voz, hincada ante su novio y amigo. Sí, todavía lo eran…—Es real… Kay aún existe. No se ha ido, ¿verdad que no se ha ido, Shaymin?

Con los ojos vidriosos y un nudo tremendo en la garganta, Marie tomó la _mano_ del muchacho. Observó su rostro sereno; estaba sonriendo. Se desahogó un buen rato sobre el pecho de Kay, llorando sin descanso… Había querido liberarse de las penas desde hace mucho tiempo. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido, casi ni lo podía hacer reaccionar. Sintió el corazón del muchacho, y sus pensamientos y su calor y su alma… Lloró hasta que no pudo más, en silencio. Quería quedarse allí con él; dormir a su lado, ser abrazada de nuevo, ver su rostro humano otra vez y escucharlo reír o cantar, por peor cantante que hubiera sido. Quedarse con él por toda la eternidad…

—Adiós, Kay—sollozó Marie.—_Recuerda que yo siempre estaré enamorada de ti. Siempre…_

—Cuídate mucho, Kay—dijo Celebi, acercándose al cuerpo de Kay, acariciándole el rostro. Ella también lo sentía mucho.

—Que Arceus lo tenga en su gloria—suspiró Mew. Era el único que aún conservaba su postura inquebrantable—Si él no concedió mi deseo de regresar con mi amigo, que al menos me otorgue esta petición… de mantener a este chico feliz… Hay que continuar o lloraré…

—¡Mew, eres un genio!—Shaymin saltó con admiración.—¡Arceus! Estoy seguro que él aún puede ayudarnos…

—Shaymin, ¿quieres decir que…? ¿Kay podría regresar con nosotros?—Marie levantó la mirada con gran ilusión.

—No, no confundan los milagros.—intervino Mew.—Si Arceus pudiera revivir a nuestros seres amados por cualquier petición, entonces yo… aún seguiría a lado de mi entrenador…

—¿Tu entrenador?—musitó Marie, perdiendo la esperanza una vez más.

—Él era uno de los mejores entrenadores Pokémon del mundo entero… Celebi y yo lo conocimos cuando acababa de llegar a Japón. Nos salvó de ser atrapados por un cruel cazador… de hecho, aún conservo la esperanza de volverme a encontrar con mi pareja algún día… si es que bueno… ya saben…

—¿Mamá?—preguntó Celebi con una mirada tierna.

—Sí, pequeña… tu mamá… la encontraremos…

—Pero, ¿y qué pasó con tu entrenador?—murmuró Shaymin, evitando a toda costa observar a Kay, su entrenador. No lo soportaría…

—¡Era un genio! ¡Era noble! ¡Amaba la justicia! Pero, como siempre, algo malo tenía que pasar y su casa se incendió. Recuerdo que él, protegiendo a sus Pokémon, pidió a Arceus que nos salvara… pero él… él quedó atrapado entre las llamas, sin ninguna forma de salir… jamás volvimos a saber de él…

—¿Un incendio?—exclamó Shaymin. Algo acababa de pasar en su mente; recordó el día que Kay lo rescató de un mismo siniestro… Ahora que lo pensaba, los tres accidentes que marcaron la vida de ese grupo tenían que ver con fuego… excepto cuando lo separaron de su grupo de viaje. Era una tormenta de fuego… pero también de hielo. Kay perdió a sus padres en un incendio, probablemente provocado por la misma tormenta… Y ahora, el amigo de Mew… ¿Tendrían alguna relación entre sí esos accidentes?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con Kay?—dijo Marie con debilidad, secándose las lágrimas.

—Yo… lo enviaré a tu palacio, Shaymin. Si regresamos… quiero decir, cuando regresemos, podremos despedirnos de él como es debido…—sugirió Mew, poniéndose a un lado de Marie para examinar el cuerpo del muchacho. Volteó hacia Shaymin, quien asintió con cierta inseguridad. Luego miró a Marie, preocupado por ella, por lo que haría cuando Kay se fuera. Al fin lo hizo, colocó sus cortas patas en el pecho del muchacho y éste desapareció lentamente.

La chica se quedó observando el suelo agrietado, justo donde su amado había estado anteriormente. Se le había ido de las manos… ya no lo volvería a ver con sus ojos abiertos y su sonrisa… jamás volvería a escuchar su voz, ni sentir sus manos, ni sus abrazos, ni sus besos… todavía tenía esa deuda con él. Ser novios sin haber tenido su primer beso siquiera… ¡No podía morir sin haberlo hecho antes! Pero… ya no había marcha atrás… su vida se había esfumado. Para siempre… ¿no habría alguna forma de…?

—Marie, nos gustaría que localizaras la siguiente puerta. Debe estar escondida en algún lado…—Shaymin continuaba mirando un punto fijo, pensativo, sin parpadear, con los ojos vidriosos.—Como usuaria del aura, no creo que sea difícil para ti hallar alguna especie de túnel…

La joven se levantó rápidamente, casi de forma agresiva, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Allí estaba una silueta… ¿era la de Kay? Un humano envuelto en llamas azules, con su chaqueta negra y larga, una bufanda azul marino y unas gafas oscuras sobre su cabello castaño. Sí, era él, de éso no había duda. Su mirada de ojos oscuros… una mirada profunda que no se despegaba de ella. Le sonreía y le mostraba un azulejo de la pared en específico. Cuando menos pudo recordar, el espíritu del muchacho ya se había esfumado, ondeando su mano en señal de despedida. Abrió los ojos, pero ya no había nadie señalando la pared… Sólo era su esencia, o su alma, o su espíritu, o lo que fuera… pero su cuerpo material ya no volvería a moverse…

—Creo que es aquí.—Marie, con las mejillas resecas y una mueca inquebrantable de tristeza, caminó hacia la pared que Kay había señalado hace unos instantes.—Hay una especie de interruptor o algo así en uno de estos azulejos…

Mew comenzó a presionar cada azulejo con su cola, como botones de un control de videojuego hasta que uno de ellos se hundió, activando un mecanismo que detonó una sección de la pared y mostrando el sendero hacia la siguiente prueba. Antes de irse, Marie observó por última vez el punto donde había sucumbido Kay, a un lado de donde yacía la carcasa vacía de un eliminado Regigigas. Sólo faltaban dos legendarios más por enfrentar y toda esa pesadilla se acabaría por fin.

Los cuatro Pokémon se dirigieron por las rocosas cavidades del túnel. Shaymin ahora tomaba el trabajo de romper rocas colosales que bloqueaban el camino que otrora le pertenecía su amigo. Cuando todos recordaron la verdadera razón por la cual estaban en Mt. Coronet y que, si no se apresuraban, el poder de Arceus caería en las manos de Team Ultima, pues supusieron que lo mejor que podían hacer era esforzarse por llegar en el menor tiempo posible al escondrijo del malvado Seth Von Schengen. _Él era el responsable de todo…_

El camino se estrechaba a medida que avanzaban, mientras algunas tuberías comenzaban a hacer su aparición, conduciendo al grupo hacia la siguiente habitación que no tardaron en encontrar, detrás de una puerta de acero que Mew hizo pedazos con sus poderes. Las rocas, el terreno… todo era idéntico a aquella vez que Marie y Kay anduvieron por Mt. Coronet la primera vez… era como un sueño… o quizá, una pesadilla…

El nuevo salón dio la apariencia de ser la bodega, estancada de cajas de madera y acero que contenían aparatos electrónicos descontinuados y contenedores de cristal vacíos que iban del piso hasta el techo. Algunos ventiladores giraban perezosamente en la parte alta de las paredes. De cierta manera, todo parecía un laberinto.

—Marie, Celebi, intenten localizar la siguiente puerta. Nosotros nos aseguraremos de que no haya moros en la costa.—ordenó Mew, tomándose en serio su papel de nuevo líder, cosa que a Shaymin le incomodó un poco.

Las chicas se separaron, tomando una intersección obstaculizada por varias filas y torres de cajas, mientras Mew y Shaymin caminaron cautelosamente por el área más despejada. La carencia de luz no fue problema para la habilidad de Marie, mientras que Mew se vio obligado a utilizar Flash para continuar inspeccionando el lugar. De pronto, vino un choque psíquico, derribándolo al otro lado del cuarto, poniendo a Shaymin alerta. Detrás de la pila de cajas, se escuchó a las investigadoras exclamar con susto…

—¡Tengan cuidado, niñas!—advirtió Mew, meneando la cabeza mientras se recuperaba del golpe. La poca iluminación que había se esfumó rápidamente, dejando la zona en penumbra total, para desconcierto de todos. Se escuchó un par de estruendos más y en cuanto Mew iluminó el área, algunas cajas y contenedores ya se encontraban rotos.

—_Un Mew. Nos volvemos a encontrar…—_una voz profunda, casi malvada, se comunicó telepáticamente con el pequeño legendario. Mewtwo se apareció en un santiamén frente a Mew, quien quedó casi inmóvil.

—Mewtwo… al fin nos conocemos…—murmuró Mew, observando a su rival a los ojos con rencor.—Con que tú eras el anterior gobernante de Runel, ¿eh?

—_Lo fui y siempre lo he sido. Yo formé esa comunidad hace bastante tiempo._—aclaró Mewtwo sin atacar aún.—_Nos recluimos de la civilización humana para intentar hallar la nobleza. O éso creí. Decidí largarme hasta que encontré a un hombre digno de seguir. Y ahora haré todo lo necesario para detener a los que intenten interferir con los ideales de un mundo mejor._

Y volvió a golpear fuerte con una Bola de Sombras.

Mew derrapó por un buen tramo de piso hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, donde se levantó, sólo para volver a ser golpeado por otra Bola de Sombras.

—¡Papá!—Celebi, acompañada de Marie, salió de la nada para volar rápidamente hacia su padre, con la intención de ayudarlo, aunque fue rápidamente rechazada por un Pulso Oscuro que lanzó Mewtwo sin siquiera ver a su objetivo.

—¡Oye, éso no lo voy a permitir!—reaccionó Mew, levitando de nuevo, sin importar el dolor que el enemigo le había causado.—¿Me quieres a mí, no? ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a inocentes así…?

—_Ya te lo dije; haré lo que esté a mi alcance para eliminar a los que intenten impedir la creación de un mundo mejor…_

—¡Ya déjate de tonterías! En serio creí que el gran Mewtwo que me precedió era un gran individuo, pero ahora ya veo que sólo eres otro títere que no sabe lo que dice… Ésto es entre tú y yo, así que pelea, cobarde…

—¡Papá, no lo hagas!—volvió a gritar Celebi, siendo atendida por Marie, después de haber recibido tremendo ataque.—No te enfrentes sólo a él… ¡te matará! No podremos soportar otra pérdida… jamás lo superaría…

—¿Y quién dijo que lucharía solo?—Shaymin saltó desde el techo, lanzando Semillas Bomba que impactaron directamente en Mewtwo, aunque pareció no inmutarse de ninguna forma.

—Shaymin, aléjate. Yo arreglaré esto por mi cuenta. Siempre había querido demostrar que soy más fuerte que este fanfarrón.

—¡Oh, no señor! Jamás me perdonaría si te permito demostrar éso… porque yo seré quien venza en definitiva a Mewtwo…

—¡Éso lo veremos!

Ambos lanzaron sus mejores ataques al mismo tiempo. Mew utilizó un tremendo Híper Rayo, mientras Shaymin lanzaba su Fogonazo, después de absorber toxinas en el aire.

Mewtwo maniobró rápidamente, de forma que ambos ataques chocaron entre sí. El enemigo se apareció entre los legendarios y a cada uno le propinó un buen golpe con otro Pulso Oscuro que se lanzó a todos lados, aunque pronto recibió una Bola de Energía de parte de Celebi y una Aura Esfera de Marie. Ambas dieron en el blanco.

—¡Wow, no sabía que ya podías lanzar Aura Esferas!—se apresuró a decir Celebi en forma de halago a su compañera.

—Yo tampoco… creo que es la emoción del momento.—Marie se animó a sonreír otra vez. Ver a todos sus amigos Pokémon luchar juntos por una simple causa le levantó los ánimos. De todos modos, sabía que precisamente era éso lo que quería Kay, y por ello se sacrificó.

El humo provocado por la explosión de los ataques impidió prevenir el próximo movimiento de Mewtwo, quien lanzó una docena de Bolas de Sombras al mismo tiempo. Celebi y Marie, estando a una distancia considerable, pudieron prevenir ser tocadas por los ataques, aunque ni Mew ni Shaymin pudieron correr la misma suerte.

—_Están comenzando a fastidiarme_—declaró con hastío el ágil enemigo, quien se apresuró a transportarse a espaldas de Shaymin para atacarlo con un Híper Rayo; sin embargo, Mew acudió en su auxilio, cubriéndolo con Protección.

—Ya estamos a mano—sonrió Mew, esquivando un Rayo de Hielo por unos centímetros.

—¿A mano de qué?—preguntó Shaymin con extrañeza mientras preparaba otro Fogonazo.

—De lo que se pueda ofrecer en un futuro…—respondió Mew, esquivando uno, dos, tres Aura Esferas, cortesía del gran Mewtwo.

Entonces, cuando menos lo imaginaron, Mewtwo dejó de atacar, transportándose y haciendo que una Aura Esfera, una Bola de Energía y otro par de ataques chocaran entre sí, provocando una explosión cegadora.

—_Me veré obligado a recurrir a métodos sucios_—anunció con su telepatía quien se encontraba bajo las órdenes de Seth Von Schengen, apareciendo frente a Mew. Acto seguido, lanzó un rayo de Hipnosis, del cual no pudo protegerse el rosado legendario.—_Ahora estás bajo mis designios. Te ordeno que acabes con todos…_

La mirada perdida de Mew volteó hacia sus compañeros y se lanzó directamente hacia ellos, atacando a Shaymin con un Rayo de Hielo, aunque, disimuladamente, guiñó un ojo a Celebi. Mientras Mew perseguía al huidizo Shaymin (temeroso del hielo, su mayor debilidad) por todo el escenario, Mewtwo se encargó de observar con satisfacción el control que había logrado sobre Mew.

—_Sabes que nunca me ganarás. Yo soy Mewtwo, el más fuerte de todos…_

En ese momento Mew iba pasando cerca de Mewtwo y, sin previo aviso, el primero le atacó con su propia de Bola de Sombras.

—Ya estoy grande como para caer en ese truco. Necesitas mucho más que éso para vencer al poderoso Mew…

—_¿Cómo?_

—¡Oye, desgraciado! ¿Todo éso fue actuado entonces?—gritó un exhausto Shaymin desde un rincón con bastante molestia.

—¡Ah, disculpa! Es que tenía que hacerlo…—se "disculpó" Mew entre risas.

—_¡Ya basta de juegos! Los destruiré a todos, incluso si eso significa sacrificar mi vida por ello_—vociferó mentalmente Mewtwo, acumulando toda su energía en un aura purpúrea, haciendo recordar la de Kay antes de morir. Eso alertó a Mew para hacer su último movimiento.

—¡Váyanse de aquí ahora mismo! La puerta siguiente se encuentra debajo de la última caja de esa fila. Yo me encargo de él—el pequeño legendario utilizó sus poderes psíquicos para remover la caja que ocultaba la trampilla hacia el siguiente cuarto.

—¡No, papá! Siento que algo malo va a suceder—se apresuró a decir Celebi, volando por última vez hacia su padre al mismo tiempo que Mewtwo provocaba que el cuarto temblara y el resto de los objetos se rompieran con la irradiación de su energía.

—Pero, Mew… ¿qué piensas hacer?—se asustó Shaymin con tan sólo ver la reacción del entorno. Era seguro que Mewtwo usaría todo su poder en su próximo ataque.

—Lo tengo todo bajo control—aseguró Mew con una sonrisa forzada. Al parecer él _también _tenía miedo.—Shaymin, cuida mucho de mi hija, ¿ok?

—¿Papá? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Te estás despidiendo? ¡No, no te irás! Yo lucharé a tu lado.

Finalmente, Mew soltó su última mueca risueña y murmuró «Eso nunca, querida» y la lanzó con ayuda de sus poderes mentales hacia la trampilla.

—Adiós, Mew—se despidió Marie con su semblante triste una vez más, apresurándose hacia la salida.

—Supongo que éste es otro adiós…—suspiró Shaymin, al borde de las lágrimas.

—Shaymin, te sigo odiando, no lo olvides—dijo Mew, cargando también todas sus energías en un último Híper Rayo.—Pero aún así te considero un amigo, ¿está bien?

—Así es, mi buen Mew—asintió Shaymin, forzando una _triste sonrisa_, ésas de las despedidas definitivas.—Nos veremos luego, amigo.

Y partió a toda velocidad. Sabía que la única forma de evitar que Mewtwo liberara su energía por completo, destruyendo todo a su alrededor sería contrarrestándolo con una energía similar. Alguien tenía que sacrificarse, al igual que Kay, y Mew aceptó su destino sin ningún reclamo. Ahora sólo dependía de Celebi, Marie y él para evitar un terrible destino para el resto de los seres vivos. Jamás dejarían que las vidas de esos dos grandes amigos e individuos, Kay y Mew, se hubieran ido en vano. «¡Por supuesto que no!»

Corrieron a través del sendero subterráneo antes de que un descomunal haz de luz resplandeciera en la parte superior de la trampilla que acababan de atravesar. Hubo una explosión ensordecedora, pero no se detuvieron ni miraron atrás, donde las rocas y los escombros del piso superior caían inevitablemente. Ya sólo quedaba un último titán. Una última habitación.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¡Amo, es demasiado arriesgado!—exclamó Latias con su telepatía al tiempo que sobrevolaba el oscuro cielo a toda velocidad, a un lado del helicóptero de la policía que manejaba un joven de atuendo elegante y mirada decidida.

—Señor, Latias tiene razón. Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, no hay necesidad de que vaya usted también—dijo Latios, respaldando la opinión de su compañera.

—Amigos, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Hace mucho que no inspeccionaba la escena del crimen yo mismo… Este caso es especial, y quiero encargarme personalmente de erradicar las atrocidades de Team Ultima de una vez por todas…—entonces el muchacho pelirrojo se ajustó la corbata y se alborotó el pelo otra vez— Después de todo, ellos fueron los causantes de todos los incendios hace diez años, y también fueron los que provocaron mi separación de Mew y Celebi, mis mejores compañeros antes de haberlos conocido a ustedes, por supuesto. De no haber sido por Arceus, probablemente hubieran muerto junto con mi réplica…—el joven amante de la justicia suspiró, observando atentamente el cielo estrellado que se hallaba detrás del vidrio.—Seguramente ahora son felices y conviven con otros Pokémon. No soy nadie para arruinarles su oportunidad de ser libres… pero me gustaría verlos una vez más.

—Se sorprenderá ver lo mucho que ha crecido Celebi, señor.—intervino el gigante Lugia, escoltando el lado izquierdo del helicóptero.

—¿Y Cresselia, Lugia? ¿Todo está bien allá abajo?—preguntó el joven.

—Todo marcha a la perfección. Está guiando a los demás agentes. Pronto se habrá acabado toda esta pesadilla.

—Ya verán que todo saldrá bien…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del autor: Bueno, ahí va un capítulo más. Nos acercamos cada vez más al desenlace… Saludos.


	15. Capítulo 14: Derrota

Capítulo 14: Derrota

Una vez más, en la guarida de Team Ultima en Mt. Coronet todo permanecía tranquilo. No había sonidos notorios, tan sólo el tecleo de Seth Von Schengen sobre su ordenador. Él sí estaba alterado esta vez. Cuando recordó lo que le había dicho su prisionero, ya trasladado a otra parte, sus nervios casi lo hicieron sucumbir.

«Sus planes se verán arruinados hoy mismo. De eso estoy seguro»

—¡Bah, al diablo con éso!—rió el extranjero sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, examinando las cintas de los últimos sucesos que se llevaron a cabo en la entrada al cuartel de la organización. Pero sabía que las cosas estaban saliendo mal para lo que había procurado… Pero, en realidad, no procuró nada. Al contrario; se presentó ante esos Pokémon para soltarles gran parte del plan, sabiendo que ellos estaban asociados con la policía y con ese maldito agente que los ha estado siguiendo muy de cerca… ¿Qué tanto sabría ahora acerca de la asociación y de los objetivos y de la misión? ¿Ese agente sería lo suficientemente suspicaz como para saber ya quién es el verdadero jefe…?

—¡No, imposible!—Seth volvió a hablar consigo mismo en voz alta.

«Eso es imposible porque… ni siquiera yo sé quién es.»

Pero dejando a un lado todo ello, aún quedaban tres Pokémon vivos que estaban a nada de entrar por esa puerta que tenía en frente y todavía faltaba ver cómo lo acorralaba ese agente y toda la policía de Hoenn y Sinnoh.

«Bueno, creo que todo se ha acabado para mí. No creo que Darkrai pueda acabar con todos los refuerzos. Ya no tiene caso… al menos me enorgullece haber contribuido con esta misión, y me satisfará bastante ver el sueño de Team Galactic, ahora Team Ultima, hecho realidad. Todo queda en manos del jefe ahora.»

Con la mano temblorosa, pero un rostro que denotaba una extraña felicidad, el villano alargó su mano hacia la única copa que aún rebosaba de licor y se lo bebió todo de un trago. Entonces volteó a las pantallas, luego a la celda vacía que hasta hace poco habitó el prisionero y después a la extraña máquina que resguardaba la Flauta Celestial. Todo parecía indicar que el jefe ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba de ese artefacto y no afectaría que la recuperara el museo. Aún habían ciertas cosas que él no comprendía acerca del intrincado plan que él mismo inició hace diez años y que el nuevo jefe completaría de la manera más insospechada. Pero ya había hecho su trabajo. Su única misión ahora era encontrar una forma de salir ileso de ésta.

«… ¿O acaso el jefe me utilizó para distraerlos a todos?»

«¡No! Por supuesto que no. He hecho grandes cosas por Team Ultima… Es más, todavía queda una esperanza. Darkrai me hará ganar un valioso tiempo.»

Una risa maniaca quebrantó el silencio que reinaba en el cuartel cuando un último haz de luz resplandeció en el centro, inundando, a manera de contraste, el lugar con una densa oscuridad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¡Ya, ya no quiero seguir! Por favor…—Celebi estaba destrozada por dentro. No podía soportar la pérdida de su padre. Habían caído dos seres queridos… ¿ahora qué seguía? Si iba a caer el mundo entero, ¿por qué no caía de una buena vez y acababa con el sufrimiento?

—Celebi, mírame.—Marie le tomó ambos brazos y le dirigió una mirada fuerte, directamente a los ojos.—Los dos se fueron para que nosotros pudiéramos terminar con ésto. ¿Acaso quieres que nos regresemos a punto de acabar el viaje y dejemos que los esfuerzos de Kay y Mew se vayan a la basura?

—No, pero… es muy difícil…

—¿Y quién dijo que sería fácil?—Shaymin intervino sin voltearse, continuando escalando rocas apiladas que llevaban a un túnel en la parte superior del área, el único camino visible por seguir.— El mundo está diseñado para que los individuos fuertes triunfen y la fortaleza sólo se consigue superando los obstáculos difíciles. La vida sigue… ¡ánimo!

—No… no puedo—Celebi se soltó de Marie y se dejó caer en el suelo, donde permaneció llorando—¡No puedo! ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Váyanse!

—Aunque quisiéramos no te podemos dejar. Se lo prometí a Mew—respondió Shaymin con su semblante serio.

—¡Lárguense! ¡Buscaré a mi papá! Sé que sigue vivo…

—¡Celebi, por favor!—gritó Marie, dispuesta a seguirla, pero en respuesta recibió una potente Bola de Energía que casi le asesta en el rostro. Celebi se perdió de vista poco tiempo después.

—Shaymin, ¿qué haremos?—preguntó con preocupación la muchacha.

—Sigamos. No hay otra opción. Ya no queda tiempo… ese tal Seth Von Schengen ya debe estar por convocar a Arceus y no sabemos lo que pueda suceder después…

—¿Seguro?

Shaymin ya no contestó. Llegó a la cima de la pequeña montaña de rocas y se adentró al túnel. Cuando Marie le alcanzó, un viento fuerte comenzó a sentirse. El sendero guiaba al exterior, donde el helado aire nocturno soplaba con fuerza y sin piedad. Cuando los compañeros pudieron ver la magnífica vista de todo Sinnoh, casi desde el ápice del monte Coronet, intentaron encontrar alguna clase de puerta secreta o nueva entrada, pero sólo se hallaba la nieve acumulada en la rocosa superficie del suelo y las paredes que terminaban en el Spear Pillar, sólo unos metros arriba.

—Marie, ya sabes qué hacer.—suspiró Shaymin.

Ella cerró los ojos, intentando percibir un aura o energía sospechosa hasta que pudo visualizar una figura azulada y borrosa flotar de derecha a izquierda, casi al borde del colosal precipicio. La chica caminó hacia donde la presencia jugueteaba. Casi pudo jurar que esa aura pertenecía al recién despedido Mew. El espíritu flotó a su alrededor, le dio unas dos o tres vueltas y retorció su cola hacia una sección de la pared, hizo como que la empujaba y la atravesó, desapareciendo tras ella.

—¿Es ahí, Marie?—preguntó Shaymin, quien se había quedado observando los movimientos de la Lucario. Se sacudió la nieve de la cabeza y utilizó un Fogonazo sobre la zona que había señalado Marie.

El sonido retumbó y los escombros rodaron, incluso llegando al borde del precipicio y cayendo por éste. Era una gigantesca caída. «Ojalá nadie se encuentre allá abajo.» Un nuevo túnel se abrió para su exploración, donde los alrededores ya parecían pertenecer a una tubería muy gruesa.

El frío en el interior todavía era insoportable, especialmente el piso metálico que había conservado la temperatura extrema. Sus pasos resonaron mientras pasaban sobre el aluminio y llegaban a una puerta de acero recubierta de hielo y nieve en su base. El legendario la hizo explotar con otro de sus ataques sin demora alguna.

Inmediatamente, la temperatura ascendió hasta una escala agradable. Había un calentador dentro de la habitación, la única aparentemente habitable en todo el monte Coronet. El suelo era tan pulcro y liso como el del cuarto donde estaba Regigigas, y en las paredes colgaban cuadros y adornos elegantes. Había también un ventilador de techo que giraba silenciosamente, sin interrumpir la asfixiante serenidad que se respiraba en la habitación. Ambos Pokémon se colocaron en medio de la recién descubierta guarida para inspeccionar los alrededores. Encontraron un escritorio con diversos cajones integrados, repletos de carpetas con documentos importantes, y un ordenador todavía encendido sobre éste. El asiento frente a éste se encontraba bruscamente apartado y el _mouse_ colgaba por su cable en la frontera del mueble. Parecía que quien estaba utilizando la computadora se había ido hace poco, temiendo que aquéllos que lo seguían lo fueran a encontrar pronto.

—Mira, una celda.—anunció el legendario, observando el interior de la prisión abierta, donde lo único que había era una deplorable cama sin tender, una mesilla y un par de pantallas apagadas.—Esto quiere decir que tenían un rehén… ¿quién será?

—Shaymin, ¿qué crees que sea esta cosa?—Marie señaló una extraña máquina, ubicada a un lado del escritorio, que llegaba hasta el techo con un vidrio oscuro en la parte frontal y unos cuantos botones a un costado. Parecía peligrosa.

El compañero se acercó para observarla con detenimiento. Luego, sin precaución alguna, presionó el botón más grande con la nariz.

—¡No, Shaymin!

No obstante, todo fue falsa alarma. Simplemente el vidrio se deslizó, dejando ver el interior del aparato. Era como una especie de contenedor, pero estaba vacío. Seth Von Schengen acababa de escapar… ¿a dónde había ido? Ya no había puertas, ni trampillas ni paredes que ocultaban senderos secretos hacia otras habitaciones… Quizá si hubieran llegado antes las cosas hubieran sido diferentes…

—¿Y ahora qué, Shaymin?—suspiró Marie, dejándose caer sobre el asiento frente al ordenador.—Espera, ¿qué es ésto?

La chica comenzó a mover el _mouse _para examinar la información que mostraba el monitor, aunque sus garras fueran más grandes de lo que hubiera esperado, a comparación de las delicadas manos humanas que poseía.

—Aquí está toda la información de las organizaciones que dirige Team Ultima. Los miembros… ¡todo!—repasó una y otra vez las listas, mas se detuvo de golpe en la foto de un integrante.—Kay…

Tenía su cara de malhumorado a la que todos estaban acostumbrados y sus gafas oscuras puestas. Los murmullos de Marie atrajeron la atención de Shaymin, quien subió de un salto a la superficie del escritorio para apreciar mejor el contenido del monitor.

—Team Rocket lo reclutó un 22 de junio, hace casi tres años, después de su derrota contra Terry Adams en su duelo por la corona de la Meseta Índigo.—inició Shaymin, conociendo la historia de memoria.—Siempre había sido muy ambicioso. Estaba muy concentrado en conseguir el título de Campeón de la región Kanto, pero fue muy frustrante para él perder contra su mejor amigo. Desde esa vez comenzó a odiar a todos aquellos a los que no podía vencer y se prometió a sí mismo convertirse en el mejor entrenador del mundo, aunque éso significara conseguir su objetivo de una manera deshonesta. Cuando trabajó para Team Rocket se dedicó a robar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso: dinero, bienes materiales, documentos importantes, y Pokémon. Creyó que así se volvería más fuerte…

—Parece que tuvieron un pasado frustrante ustedes dos, ¿verdad?—dijo en voz baja Marie, deteniendo su cabeza con una garra, mientras que, con la otra, seguía buscando información.

—Por lo que me dijiste la otra vez, tú también tuviste una vida muy frustrante…

—Bueno, tal vez exageré un poco…—se disculpó Marie sin inmutarse, con la mirada fija en la pantalla.—Mis padres siempre prefirieron a mi hermana y todo éso. Pero nunca me faltó nada… eso sí… no podía soportar la manera en la que me ignoraban todo el tiempo. Creían que darme dinero me mantendría callada… en fin, son cosas del pasado que hay que superar… ¡Oye, observa ésto!

Señaló la primera sección de la base de datos, donde aparecía una foto del villano al que buscaban.

—Seth Von Schengen…

«Objetivo de la misión: purificación de la sociedad humana. El poder de la energía que encierra el misterio de Arceus y la Flauta Celestial parece mostrarse poco a poco. Mientras tanto, el planeta sufre una sobrepoblación bárbara de seres humanos inservibles. Team Ultima no puede permitir que el planeta siga contaminándose. Erradiquemos a los estúpidos. Que permanezcan los inteligentes y los malvados que estén dispuestos a cambiar. Sólo así se puede rescatar la dignidad de la raza humana y del planeta. Cuando se lleve a cabo la Liga Maestra el año próximo se llevará a cabo la selección: los inteligentes, los fuertes y los conscientes de que el mundo necesita una purificación tendrán su oportunidad para recuperar el equilibrio natural, para restaurar la paz y la armonía. Ése es el sueño de Team Ultima…»

—Éso… ¿éso es lo que busca Team Ultima? ¿Van a exterminar a todos aquéllos que no crean dignos? ¡Es más escalofriante de lo que creí!—exclamó Marie, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Y si tienen razón?—Shaymin quedó pensativo. Anteriormente había escuchado las ideas de muchos humanos que deseaban una «purificación», pero sus intentos resultaron en terribles guerras… Un genocidio siempre sería considerado como un terrible pecado; una extrema falta hacia los derechos de la humanidad, hacia la moral y los valores. ¿Quién tiene el derecho de quitarle la vida a otra ser vivo? Sin embargo, si había gente que se dedicaba a hacer el mal; a robar, a matar… ¿No sería lo mejor que esa clase de individuos dejara de existir…? ¿Y qué había de toda esa gente que sólo se dedicaba a estorbar, de aquéllos cuyo único propósito es el de hacer que los demás pierdan sin siquiera beneficiarse ellos mismos? Los drogadictos y borrachos, los derrotados que sólo se lamentan y que ya no tienen ningún otro propósito en la vida… esos sujetos que sólo consumen y no producen, que no benefician en nada al mundo con su existencia. Toda esa gente propiciaba la pobreza, las pérdidas y los fracasos en las personas que sí se esforzaban. En ese sentido no serían mejores que los asesinos y ladrones… Pero todo parecía indicar que Team Ultima contradecía sus principios de un mundo mejor; destruyendo hábitats completos, robando y más importante… _matando_.

—¡Por favor, Shaymin! Todos merecemos una oportunidad de cambiar. Entiendo que haya mucha gente malvada en el mundo, que los valores estén por los suelos, que muchos prefieran los golpes y las burlas al respeto… Pero sé que la gente puede cambiar… ¿Viste a Kay? Él logró cambiar en el último segundo de su vida. Dio su vida para salvar a otro, ese otro dio su vida para salvarnos, y ahora nos toca a nosotros responder… ayudar a los demás seres vivos, porque estoy segura de que todos existimos por una razón; todos tenemos una misión en la vida, y sin nosotros, sin las personas que hay allá afuera, por más desgraciadas que sean, el mundo no tendría un equilibrio… Todos tenemos la oportunidad de vivir y aún podemos cambiar…—Marie observó a su compañero, luego el monitor luminoso y la foto de Kay… no podía evitar llorar al recordar a Kay y lo que había hecho para rescatar esa oportunidad que todos tenían de cambiar. Ésto aún no se acababa.

—_Es un tema bastante polémico_, ¿_no_?—una voz siniestra opinó de pronto.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién dijo éso? ¿Shaymin…?

El legendario negó con la cabeza y ambos se pusieron a inspeccionar los rincones de la habitación, mas no encontraron a nadie.

—Marie, debes estar alerta… Creo que es el último Pokémon que Seth Von Schengen prometió mandar…

—¿_Éso crees_?—una horrible sombra amorfa se había posado a espaldas de Shaymin, mostrando a contraluz un colgante azulado que se columpiaba de forma curiosa.—_Lo que sea que piensen no hará al mundo cambiar. Existimos, vivimos y nos morimos algún día… La maldad siempre existirá, pero el amo propone una solución definitiva a ese problema. Si atacamos al problema desde la raíz, habremos acabado con las impurezas e imperfecciones del mundo… ¿Acaso no desean un mundo de paz?_

—Eso es algo ridículo—intervino Marie, dejando a un lado el miedo hacia lo que fuera ese ente sombrío—Ustedes intentan solucionar las cosas de una manera floja, matando todo lo que para él no es perfecto… Pero si realmente fuera un hombre inteligente, pensaría en una manera en la que todos podamos salir adelante sin sacrificar vidas…

—_He aquí, un espécimen raro. Una joven que aún cree en la justicia y en el valor de las vidas… ¿Acaso no tienes miedo de los delincuentes, de los asesinos y bandidos? Nuestro ideal es el de crear una sociedad de harmonía, donde los individuos sean inteligentes para saber llevar a la humanidad y a los Pokémon a un mejor futuro… ¿Acaso no quieren eso?_

—Yo sueño con un mundo de paz. Pero es simple cuestión de lógica que no se puede lograr paz con violencia… es como una paradoja… Lo único que puede cambiar al mundo es la fe, la esperanza, los ánimos, el esfuerzo de todos. Es bastante más difícil, pero es lo correcto… Es lo justo.

—_¿Y qué es justicia?_

—Es lo que debe hacerse según derecho y razón. Darle a cada quien lo que merece…

—_¿Y acaso los asesinos y ladrones no merecen morir?_

—Pero a la vez es justo que reciban su oportunidad de corregirse—Marie suspiró otra vez. Pensaba en Kay otra vez. Esta vez intentaba defenderlo… sabía que él había sido un ladrón; no obstante, tuvo la oportunidad de arrepentirse y la tomó. Es por ello que la gente todavía puede cambiar… cualquier cosa es posible…

—_Jamás llegaremos a nada con esta conversación. Han estado interviniendo con la misión de purificación y éso el amo no lo perdonará…—_el ser mostró su forma real de una vez por todas. Todas sus partes se mezclaron, y ahora el colgante con la piedra azul tomó el lugar de su único ojo. Una sombra grisácea tomó el lugar de su cabello y sus brazos tomaron su forma.—_Soy Darkrai. Es un placer…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¡Señor, Seth Von Schengen ha escapado hacia el Spear Pillar!—anunció un policía hacia el recién llegado, quien bajaba del helicóptero. Sus Pokémon, Lugia, Latios y Latias, lo escoltaron hasta haber llegado al pie del monte Coronet, donde se le unió su cuarta aliada, Cresselia, quien había estado trabajando con los demás policías anteriormente.

—Eso es bueno. Se ha acorralado a sí mismo. Sólo debemos confiar en que no haga nada peligroso allá arriba.—contestó con tranquilidad el entrenador, quitándose el guante derecho y checando la hora con su reloj de oro.—Las doce menos quince. Si todo sale bien, a la medianoche habremos ganado este caso. Lugia—se dirigió hacia su gigantesco compañero—¿estás listo? ¿Todos lo están?

Sus compañeros asintieron. Los policías también. El joven entrenador hizo un gesto con la mano y de inmediato las fuerzas judiciales entraron por las oscuras cavernas de la montaña, acompañados de Latios y Latias. Con tan sólo guiñar un ojo como indicación a sus otros dos Pokémon, los tres se transportaron de inmediato a la cima de Mt. Coronet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¡Marie, cuidado!—Shaymin lanzó otro par de Bolas de Energía hacia Darkrai, quien se desaparecía constantemente entre las sombras de los rincones para aparecer a las espaldas de los compañeros.

—_Duerme, querida. Duerme como un dulce angelito—_Darkari hizo aparecer una serie de agujeros oscuros, creando un Vacío Oscuro. La chica se quedó sin escapatoria y se vio envuelta en las nubes negras… Se sintió cansada, débil… quizá ya no era necesario enfrentarse a ese Pokémon… quizá ya no era necesario hacer absolutamente nada… los demás se encargarían. Allí estaba Kay, del otro lado del abismo, saludándola con una sonrisa blanca y galante y sus gafas oscuras puestas. Sólo quería dormir, descansar a lado de su amado… ¿qué importaba lo que le pasara al resto del mundo?

Shaymin observó caer a la joven, quedando sumida en un profundo trance. Ahora se vio a si mismo. Estaba solo ya. Todos sus compañeros y amigos se habían separado lentamente, de uno por uno. Ahora era él contra Darkrai. Solamente él podría vengar la muerte de su entrenador y amigo… y de Mew, por supuesto.

—Ya basta de juegos—gritó Shaymin con toda la disposición del mundo. Era una disposición de acabar con esa historia de maldad y penas… Regresar a la vida ordinaria de antes ya…

Utilizó un As Aéreo, luego Bola de Energía y un Fogonazo. Las explosiones consecutivas ocultaron a Darkrai, pero seguro le dolieron. El entorno tan limpio y sereno se arruinó totalmente. El ordenador se había caído, el contenedor eléctrico se había averiado, produciendo un corto circuito y un pequeño incendio. El humo se agrandó gradualmente, el cual era bien aprovechado por ambos para ocultarse. El frio que se alcanzaba a colar desde el exterior ya estaba penetrando, pues seguramente se había descompuesto el sistema de calefacción.

—¿Por qué no nos dejamos de rodeos y peleamos cara a cara, como hombres?—dijo Shaymin por detrás de su propia cortina de humo al tiempo que detectaba una Bola de Sombras acercarse a toda velocidad. «¿Por qué todos se emocionaron de pronto con las Bolas de Sombras…?»

—_¿Hombres? ¿Te refieres a ti? ¡Por favor, hasta la chica era más temible que tú!_

—¿Eso crees?—Shaymin se colocó a espaldas de Darkrai para someterlo a una explosión que lo mandó al otro lado de la habitación.—Pues mira lo que la "chica" puede hacer…

—Shaymin, ¡qué sorpresa! Pasamos a tu árbol antes de venir pero como no los vimos, supimos de inmediato que se encontrarían aquí…—Latias apareció de la nada. Había estado usando su camuflaje invisible…

—Ya llegaron los refuerzos—Latios entró como una bala hacia la escena, dispersando el humo con su viento.

—¡Shaymin! ¿Dónde están los demás?—preguntó Lugia en cuanto hizo su aparición, derrumbando las paredes que rodeaban al cuartel secreto, dejando pasar los ventarrones y la nieve fresca. El creciente incendio se detuvo y el humo se dispersó, mostrando a Darkrai sin escapatoria.

—Dos están muertos—respondió Shaymin fríamente, observando la milagrosa escena.—Perdimos a Celebi y Marie está tomando una siesta…

—¿Muertos? ¿Cómo?

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones… debemos acabar con este maleante y…

—Cresselia, por favor, busca a Celebi… y si es posible, rescata los cuerpos de los fallecidos—ordenó Lugia.

Desde el exterior, una figura flotante que Shaymin todavía no conocía se deslizó en seguida hacia la izquierda, perdiéndose de vista.

—_¿No creen que ésto es una injusticia? Cuatro contra uno… esto se pondrá interesante…—_el Pokémon de la oscuridad sonrió con malevolencia e inició a formar un Vacío Oscuro.

—Tengan cuidado de no tocar esos agujeros si no quieren terminar soñando con los angelitos—advirtió el legendario de hierbas preparando una Bola de Energía.

El otro trío de legendarios unieron sus fuerzas para detener de una vez por todas con la última defensa de Seth Von Schengen y de Team Ultima.

—Vengaré la muerte de Kay. Esto no se acaba hasta que venza a Team Ultima y a todos sus payasos. ¡Aquí se termina todo!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—Aquí se termina todo, mi buen Seth.

—Esa voz… la conozco. ¿Entonces eras tú? ¿Tú eras el agente que había estado investigándonos?—Seth Von Schengen sostenía con firmeza la Flauta Celestial entre sus manos. El viento en el pico de Mt. Coronet era insoportable. Algunas partículas de hielo incluso golpeaban la cara de los dos hombres que se enfrentarían ahí mismo, bajo la luz de la luna, y con el abismo de oscuridad nocturna cobijando la batalla final.

—Estás en lo correcto. Debo admitir que te veías bastante sospechoso desde que te conocí, aquel día en el que me convertí en el Campeón de Hoenn. ¡Qué días tan felices! ¿No lo crees? Pero ya dejemos las charlas… Y mira, ¿No te parece irónico? Todas las veces que nos vimos en el edificio de la Liga Pokémon y jamás nos dirigimos la palabra, y ahora que estoy a punto de arrestarte nos ponemos a conversar tan plácidamente…

—Jamás me agradó tu actitud. ¿Quién diablos te crees? ¿Piensas que ésto es divertido? ¿Piensas que me dejaré atrapar?—Seth levantó con sus manos heladas el artefacto purpúreo que había estado guardando hace unos días.—¡Aquí está tu perdición! Cuando Team Ultima tenga a Arceus bajo su control todo habrá acabado.

—¡Oh, por favor! No nos hagamos los tontos. Tú y yo sabemos que no conoces la manera de hacer funcionar ese artefacto. Así que ahora dejarás eso en su lugar si eres inteligente…

—¡No voy a permitir que un mocoso como tú me hable así! ¡Pelea!

—Es una lástima… no traigo a mis Pokémon en este momento y tú tampoco traes a los tuyos. ¿Qué haremos?

—Será todo un placer romperte la cara con mis propias manos.—insinuó el alemán con una sonrisa agresiva en su demacrado rostro, chocando el puño contra su palma.

—Bueno. No me agrada la idea de solucionar las cosas con golpes, pero como veo que no hay alternativa…

Seth Von Schengen dejó sobre el piso la Flauta Celestial y se quitó su abrigadora chaqueta, quedándose sólo con su camisa y corbata, mientras su opositor hacía lo respectivo con su traje formal. Ninguno de los dos tenía frío. Cada uno pensaba con todo fervor en la victoria. El primero deseaba cambiar al mundo; el segundo, _deseaba cambiar al mundo_. ¿Quién estaría en lo correcto?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, llegamos al final de otra entrega. Del penúltimo capítulo, para ser exactos. Comienzo a despedirme de esta historia, así que… Saludos.


	16. Capítulo 15: Misión cumplida

Capítulo 15: Misión cumplida

—Roy James Foster… sinceramente jamás me imaginé que tú eras el agente que nos estaba investigando.—murmuró Seth Von Schengen con un hilo de voz apenas audible entre la ventisca que se cernía sobre la punta del monte Coronet.—Pero ahora que lo sé, te presentas totalmente indefenso ante mí. Ésta será una victoria que recordaré por mucho, mucho tiempo.

—No eres para nada inteligente, amigo Seth.—Roy Foster sonrió desde el otro lado de la plataforma, detrás de una serie de pilares y piedras gigantes.—La facilidad con la que te encontré me hace pensar que no eras la mente maestra detrás de todo esto. Quiero decir, para tratarse del jefe de todas las asociaciones criminales del Japón, tu captura debió haber representado un mayor reto… ¿Me estarás escondiendo algo?

Seth quedó sin habla. Las palabras de Foster fluyeron con tanta serenidad y naturaleza y, a la vez, con la fuerza precisa para desenmascarar todo lo que quedaba por resolver. Roy observó con gran minuciosidad los gestos, maniobras y actitud del villano. Todo éso lo delató en seguida.

—Entonces mis sospechas eran correctas…

—¿Tus sospechas? ¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Cómo… cómo es que pudiste saberlo?

—¿Pude saber qué?—Roy continuó incitando al villano. Jugaba con su mente y ahora estaba bastante cerca de sacar la información que necesitaba confirmar.—Ya lo sé todo sobre Team Ultima. Sus miembros, las empresas que controlan, sus crímenes y objetivos. Sé quién es el jefe de su organización—esta última oración la enfatizó con una sonrisa, mirando directamente a su enemigo.

—¿Pero… cómo? ¿Sabías desde un principio que yo no era la cabeza de Team Ultima?

—Mira; tus palabras, tu actitud, todas tus acciones te delatan. Yo, sinceramente, no creí que caerías tan fácil en mi trampa, pero ya no me puedo quejar ahora que tú mismo lo has revelado.—los ojos de Seth casi se salen de sus órbitas por la conmoción. Acababa de revelar el dato más importante de la forma más patética. Éso jamás se lo perdonaría el jefe. —Sólo me queda suponer que tú o tu superior fueron los responsables de darme la bienvenida a Japón con un espectáculo en llamas. En fin… ya que estamos en confianza, ¿por qué no me dices de una vez quién está detrás de todo ésto?

—¿Cómo… cómo te atreves a…?—Seth estaba encolerizado, muerto de coraje, a punto de estallar, sus orejas expulsaban humo.—¿Cómo te atreves a burlarte de mí?

El enemigo se acercó peligrosamente con una embestida hacia el muchacho, poniéndose en guardia y alzando los puños con desbordante confianza.

—Recuerda que el que se enoja pierde—musitó Roy, esquivando la estampida humana que le hubiera noqueado con seguridad. Era como una corrida; el toro furioso contra el hábil capotero.

Seth se había detenido para visualizar bien a su presa y se lanzó sobre su odiado rival, quien contrarrestó el ataque con un gancho derecho y certero en la quijada. Acto seguido, Roy Foster corrió hacia el villano que acababa de recuperarse, pero éste evadió la patada que estaba por propinarle. Hubo una secuencia de golpes al aire por parte de ambos lados, retrocediendo continuamente hasta toparse con el muro que marcaba el final de la plataforma más alta de todo Sinnoh.

—Debe ser muy frustrante para un hombre de treinta y dos años ser vencido por un muchacho de diecisiete, ¿no?

—¡Cállate!—Seth lanzó sus dos puños de forma consecutiva, aunque el último de ellos fue detenido, siendo la oportunidad perfecta del agente para sujetar su brazo y aplicarle una llave estilo lucha libre. Su brazo fue retorcido y colocado a su espalda, provocándole un profundo dolor.—¡Suéltame, maldito!

—Lo haré en cuanto estas esposas rodeen tus muñecas.—contestó Foster, sujetando con mucho esfuerzo el brazo del hombre, sacando de su bolsillo el artículo que evitaría que los villanos continuaran con sus fechorías. Seth forcejeó una y otra vez. «Hasta aquí llegaron mis esfuerzos… Ojalá cuando sea libre de nuevo pueda ser testigo de un mundo nuevo… Un mundo de paz…».

En cuanto el miembro de Team Ultima fue esposado, dejó caerse de rodillas, denotando su resignación total. De todas formas, su captura no era ningún impedimento para poder sonreír por el futuro que deseaba…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—_Ahora sí estamos a la par_.—Darkrai sonrió ante Shaymin, quien observaba con terror a todos sus compañeros durmiendo. Nadie se imaginó que Darkrai pudiera terminar él solo con tres legendarios a la vez.—_¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no estabas totalmente seguro de que todos ustedes me vencerían? El amo estará satisfecho de todo lo que he hecho por él._

—Desgraciado…—Shaymin le echó un vistazo a Marie, Lugia, Latios y Latias, todos tirados en el suelo mientras la ventisca acrecentaba, entrando por la gigantesca ranura que había generado Lugia con su heroica entrada.—Sólo me queda una cosa por hacer…

Dicho eso, Shaymin se echó a correr a toda prisa, siguiendo el camino que había tomado para llegar al destrozado cuartel de Team Ultima. Que Lugia, Cresselia, Latios y Latias se encontraran en Mt. Coronet significaba que su amo estaba en alguna parte del monte, pateándole el trasero a Seth Von Schengen. Si su intuición no lo traicionaba, huir era la mejor manera de hacer tiempo. A la larga ésto provocaría la derrota de Darkrai y de todo Team Ultima.

—_Jamás te saldrás de mi alcance. El sueño de tus amigos me hace más poderoso que nunca.—_Darkrai lo siguió, flotando y sin perder un segundo.

Shaymin resbaló cerca del borde congelado del exterior, a punto de dirigirse hacia el túnel que conducía a la habitación donde habían visto por última vez a Celebi. Cayó, pero se levantó gloriosamente, sobrevolando el área. Darkrai voló a su lado y preparó soberbios poderes para derribar a su último opositor. El legendario de hierbas aumentó su velocidad, atravesando nubes glaciales, subiendo y subiendo.

Allí se podía ver el Spear Pillar cubierto de nieve y dos puntitos inmóviles. Shaymin alcanzó la altura máxima, por encima de las nubes, casi alcanzando a la hermosa luna, y donde el viento actuaba como un inmenso cortador. La temperatura había descendido hasta el abismo; la respiración de la criatura se presentaba como un blanco vapor. Los pétalos en su cuello estaban cubiertos de pequeñas partículas de hielo, al igual que la Gracidea en su espalda, la que había mantenido intacta por más de cinco años, cuando Kay la encontró y se la obsequió. Volvía a vivir la misma escena de hace diez años, sobrevolando al mundo entero, los hogares de las personas, volando encima de las nubes, donde el cielo mostraba todo su esplendor; no obstante, por otra parte era frenéticamente perseguido por un sujeto malvado, lanzando sus poderes con todas las intenciones de derribarlo. Pero esta vez no lo lograría… Era el momento de enfrentarse a los miedos y salir con el triunfo.

Shaymin descendió como un meteoro, cayendo con furia, regresando a la atmósfera, dirigiéndose hacia el Spear Pillar, perseguido por la sombra de las pesadillas. Pasó a lado de Seth Von Schengen y del _amo_, quien acababa de arrestar al villano.

—¡Oh, un Darkrai!—exclamó Roy Foster ante la fugaz visión de la persecución de los dos legendarios.

Como si hubiera tenido un oído biónico, Darkrai interrumpió su trabajo para volar a un lado del miembro de Team Ultima, muy cerca de quien acababa de pronunciar su nombre, ignorándolo.

—_¿Dónde está el amo?—_Darkrai comenzó a interrogar de amenazadoramente al hombre derrotado.—_¿Dónde está mi amo?_

Seth Von Schengen permaneció así, callado y con la mirada baja, sentado sobre el helado piso mientras Roy apreciaba la escena con interés.

—¿Por qué no le contestas ya, Seth? Sé que no quieres facilitarme el trabajo, pero se sabrá de cualquier forma…

—No lo sé… No sé dónde está el amo. No sé quién es—confesó con voz inaudible el hombre.

—Dejémonos de secretos.—Roy Foster por primera vez se mostró ligeramente molesto. Acababa de acostumbrarse a recibir información instantáneamente, al parecer.—Bueno, de todos modos te interrogaremos…

—¡No estoy mintiendo!—Seth gritó con enfado. Después se silenció, otra vez.

—_Mi amo… creí que se quedaría aquí y lucharíamos a lado de mis compañeros… _

Movido por la desesperación de encontrar a su legítimo entrenador, Darkrai interrumpió todos sus intentos de acabar con Shaymin y emprendió un nuevo vuelo, alejándose y perdiéndose de vista entre el cielo negro. Roy Foster no hizo nada para detenerlo. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que volvería a encontrarse con ese Darkrai pronto.

—Has sido muy valiente, amigo—Roy volteó hacia el Shaymin que se había tendido en el suelo para descansar del vuelo, de las emociones, del gran trayecto que había recorrido hasta ese momento. Quería dormir, ahí mismo, sin importar la presencia consistente de la nieve o del viento frígido.—Por favor, llévame con tus amigos. Quiero agradecerles como es debido.

Shaymin se esforzó para ponerse de pie y guiar al humano hacia donde dormía Marie y sus propios Pokémon, que cayeron en las trampas de Darkrai… Despertarían pronto, no había nada de qué preocuparse. Antes de llegar al túnel que conducía al interior de Mt. Coronet, la luz de Cresselia se hizo notoria, junto con la muchedumbre de entusiasmados Pokémon que habían despertado gracias a los poderes de su compañera. Flotando gracias a los poderes psíquicos del Pokémon lunar, pero durmiendo _como un angelito_ estaba Celebi.

—_El cuerpo de Mew ya fue enviado a tu palacio, Shaymin_—le comunicó Lugia.

Roy Foster se quedó observando a la durmiente Celebi. Su Pokémon le conmovió, y antes de caminar hacia sus amigos, recogió la Flauta Celestial del piso, junto con el saco que había arrojado antes de enfrentarse con Seth Von Schengen.

—Lugia, ¿podrías llevarte a este hombre?—Roy señaló al villano, con las manos unidas por las esposas detrás de él, y con su pelo rubio repleto de hielo, ocultándole su semblante. El Pokémon volador asintió, y en cuanto estableció contacto con Seth Von Schengen ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

—¡Shaymin, estás a salvo! ¡No sabes cómo me alegro de que todo haya acabado!—Marie corrió a recoger entre sus brazos al pequeño Shaymin, quien no hizo nada para evitarlo. Estaba demasiado cansado para forcejear de todas maneras… La Lucario miró al humano y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al reconocerlo.

«Roy Foster, el Campeón de la región Hoenn… ¡y también el mejor entrenador del mundo!»

—Latios, Latias, ¿él es su amo?—sólo necesitó ver cómo ambos psíquicos asentían con orgullo para dirigirle una sonrisa al Campeón. Si hubiera estado en condiciones idóneas, Marie le hubiera pedido un autógrafo o algo por el estilo… pero no debía actuar de forma sospechosa si es que no quería que la descubrieran como una humana bajo el disfraz de un Pokémon. Eso complicaría la situación y, verdaderamente, ya había tenido suficiente con todo lo sucedido. Sólo necesitaba tomar prestado por unos minutos el artefacto que llevaba Roy en sus manos para regresar todo a la normalidad; regresar con su viaje hacia la Liga Pokémon en Sinnoh y… despedirse de Kay como era debido.

—Cresselia, por favor. Déjame cargarla—Roy intercambió la Flauta Celestial por la pequeña Pokémon que dormía pacíficamente. Su pequeña compañera, aquélla a la que no había visto desde hace un buen tiempo. Los buenos recuerdos regresaban a su mente, cuando llegó a Japón desde su natal Inglaterra y salvó a esos dos de un cazador… una lágrima de nostalgia se deslizó por su rostro.

—Regresemos a Ashtar—propuso Shaymin entre bostezos. Cresselia hizo realidad la petición del pequeño héroe y todos regresaron al gigantesco árbol que colindaba con un imperturbable lago.

—Es… es la primera vez que veo algo tan hermoso—Roy observó el entorno, tan natural, tan prístino. El espejo de la superficie del lago dejaba una magnífica visión del manto negro del cielo y la esfera luminosa de la luna, con diversas hojas flotando en él. El sonido de la pequeña cascada producía una reconfortante sensación de tranquilidad; un signo de que las hostilidades habían cesado. Ni Shaymin ni a nadie le incomodaba estar ante la presencia de un humano, pues sabían que él era una buena persona.

Foster paseó con Celebi acurrucada entre sus brazos, como si se tratara de su bebé, por los alrededores de la genial jungla floreciente.

—Me alegra que ésto haya terminado—suspiró Shaymin, viendo cómo el humano paseaba con su joven Pokémon y el resto de su equipo jugueteaba lanzándose una manzana entre sí, con la luz de la luna y de los diversos quinqués que encendían los sirvientes todas las noches como guías. Sobre la mesa de jade, Roy Foster había dejado la Flauta Celestial. El nuevo héroe la tomó con entre sus dientes y la llevó ante Marie, en el piso superior.

Los mozos contagiaban el ambiente de fiesta, con sus pláticas, bailes y las frutas que habían dejado para todos. La chica no estaba ahí, pero antes de que Shaymin partiera a otra habitación para buscarla, Luke le arrojó una manzana y una animosa felicitación, luego le acompañó.

—¡Qué noche tan bonita!

—Sí, el ambiente es bastante agradable—comentó Shaymin, bajando las rampas que se habían tallado en la corteza del gigantesco árbol hasta llegar a otro cuarto, ligeramente iluminado, donde al fin pudo localizar a su nueva amiga, sentada a lado de un personaje inmóvil. Había dejado por unos segundos el valioso artefacto para poder hablar, haciéndolo rodar hasta la entrada de la estancia.

—Oh, no sería adecuado despertarlo, su Excelencia—advirtió el Pikachu en cuanto vio cómo Shaymin se acercaba al cuerpo de Kay, reposando sobre la pila de hojas. Luke aún no sabía que su amigo y aquél al que sirvió alguna vez habían muerto, pensando que habían sido enviados antes que los demás valientes combatientes para descansarlos.

—No hay problema, Luke—susurró con una débil sonrisa Marie, acariciándole el rostro a su amado. Del otro lado yacía, sobre una cama de hojas, el cadáver del rosado Mew. Desafortunadamente había perdido su corona de restaurante barato, su mayor tesoro, ocasionando una insoportable lástima en la joven.

—Buenas noches, su Majestad—dijo el servicial Pikachu a su antiguo rey, dejando la habitación con pequeños saltitos, dispuesto a regresar a su celebración.

—Marie, aquí está la Flauta. Creo que es momento de despedirnos…

—¿Quieres decir que no regresarás a Kanto? Si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo—sugirió la chica al frotarse un ojo para secarse las lágrimas con su garra derecha.

—No, no lo tomes a mal, pero…—Shaymin tampoco pudo contener el llanto que se había guardado desde hace horas. Su cabeza soltó algunas flores que flotaron hacia el lecho de Kay y Mew, como conociendo las intenciones del amigo.—No quiero regresar si no es con mi mejor amigo. No tengo propósito alguno allá afuera…

—Te entiendo, Shaymin. Después de todo, desde un principio querías quedarte en este lugar. Supongo que Kay hubiera querido que seas feliz…

—Él también quiere que seas feliz.—contestó Shaymin, levantando la vista hacia las estrellas del exterior.—Anda, Marie. Sé que Arceus te regresará a la normalidad en cuanto toques esa melodía… creo que debió haber tenido sus razones para ponerlos a ambos a prueba. Vaya… detesto las despedidas…

—Sí, yo también. Ven acá, Shaymin—Marie alzó al legendario y lo abrazó cariñosamente. El Pokémon gratitud recibió el mensaje y de su cuerpo brotaron numerosas flores de cualquier clase y aroma. La joven se quedó con un par de rosas que se colocó entre las orejas.—Conservaré éstas por siempre.

—A ver si no se marchitan primero…

—Adiós Mew—se despidió Marie del extravagante rey, como si aún pudiera escucharla.—Adiós, Kay.—se acercó al muchacho y le besó la frente.—Fue emocionante mientras duró…

La joven tomó el mítico instrumento y lo tocó como lo hizo la primera vez, cuando todo empezaba apenas. Pronto sintió que se separaba del mundo terrenal, dejando esa aventura atrás para siempre, junto con Shaymin, los Pokémon que conoció y a Roy Foster, y se hallaba de inmediato en la peculiar sala con el piso cuadriculado, similar al de un tablero de ajedrez. La colección de placas se mostraba como un trofeo ante sus ojos, sobre la única puerta en los alrededores. No había señales de movimiento ni de sonido detrás de ella, ni tampoco en la habitación entera, exceptuando su propia presencia, por supuesto.

Previo a pasar por la puerta, encontró una nota atada a la perilla, la cual leyó con extrañeza.

_Antes de regresar a tu hogar, me gustaría que pasaras a visitar a unos buenos amigos._

Se preguntó si Arceus fue quien le hizo llegar ese recado, aunque éso fue lo de menos. El otro lado del umbral la hizo recuperar su humanidad por completo, con sus delicadas manos, su esbelta figura, su cabello de oro y su lindo rostro. Había una mística aldea con el estilo de los buenos y viejos tiempos: las casas con techos de paja y madera, la vestimenta peregrina y los vastos bosques aledaños. Pero no podía pasar cruzar hacia la aldea, pues en la plataforma, extendida infinitamente hasta los horizontes orientales y occidentales, que la separaba de la vieja sociedad estaba pegado un letrero que decía «Se prohíbe el paso a los visitantes». Marie miró con gran curiosidad a las personas y Pokémon que pasaban de aquí hacia allá, como inconscientes de lo que hacían, aunque, una vez alcanzada la aldea, poníanse felices y a correr hacia los frescos bosques para jugar y cantar. Hacía un día soleada y bendito.

A la derecha, justo sobre la frontera entre el pueblo y la sección permitida, sentado sobre la banqueta, tocaba la guitarra con exquisita serenidad un muchacho galán, acompañado de un Mew que parecía revolotear de acuerdo al ritmo de la música. La joven quedó perpleja ante la visión de Kay, tan tranquilo y alegre en ese entorno bizarro.

—¿Qué tal estuvo ésa, Mew?—sonrió Kay, ajustándose las gafas oscuras y arremangándose la chaqueta que contrastaba con las ropas de los hombres que ya llevaban mucho tiempo viviendo en esa aldea.

—_Ahora en fa menor, ¿vale?—_sugirió el Pokémon que lo acompañaba.

—¿Qué no ves que acabo de aprender a tocar ésto?—replicó el muchacho juguetonamente—Ni siquiera sé qué es eso de fa menor…

—_Búscalo en la Wikipedia_

—Nah, qué flojera. Mejor juguemos cartas. ¿Tu amo nunca te enseñó a jugar póker o algo así?—El pequeño legendario negó rotundamente con la cabeza.—Entonces busca en la Wikipedia cómo jugar al póker.

Los compañeros rieron de su mala broma. Kay dejó la guitarra a un lado y se recostó en la barrera que todavía les impedía el paso hacia la aldea, con sus manos sobre la nuca y suspirando.

Marie sonrió y se animó con tremenda ilusión a presentarse de nuevo ante su amado, quien no volteó hacia donde ella se encontraba.

—Kay, ¿cómo estás? ¿qué haces aquí?—la joven se acercó al muchacho y se sentó a su lado.

El entrenador se bajó las gafas ligeramente para poder apreciar con sus propios ojos la apariencia de la persona que lo saludaba.

—Ah, hola, Marie. Estoy bien, aquí, esperando a que se me asigne un lugar en este espacio.—contestó con toda la normalidad del mundo. A Marie le desubicó la manera en que su amigo le contestó, como si hubiera olvidado los sentimientos que externó durante sus últimos momentos de vida. Ahora ya tenía aclarado que aquélla era algo así como el alma del chico, y la aldea al otro lado de la barrera representaba una especie de cielo.—¿Y qué te trae hasta acá?

—_Sus pies_—musitó Mew, aunque a nadie pareció darle mucha gracia.

—Pues… iba de regreso a mi casa y decidí venirlos a visitar…

—Entonces no estás muerta, ¡qué alivio!—Kay exhaló y cerró los ojos por unos momentos, aunque sus gafas ocultaron esto último. Cuando abrió sus párpados de nuevo, una nueva puerta que se sostenía en la nada nebulosa de la sección permitida apareció, haciéndole ponerse de pie. Mew fue el primero en ubicarse ante la entrada.

—Kay, Mew ¿a dónde van?—preguntó Marie con preocupación.

—A nuestra Sentencia o algo por el estilo. Ven si quieres.—y le ofreció un brazo abierto para tenerla a su lado. Al voltear hacia su rostro, Marie notó un paño creciente en las gafas de Kay. Antes de poderle preguntar cualquier cosa, cruzaron de nueva cuenta un umbral.

Los tres personajes se hallaron ahora en unos sillones que recordaban al trono vibratorio de Mew. Delante de los asientos estaba una alargada mesa con diversos documentos encima, muchos más de los que tenía Seth Von Schengen en su escritorio. Arriba, el aire acondicionado soplaba y sonaba una especie de musiquilla de ambiente. De la puerta occidental salió un muchacho de unos veintitantos, vestido con un traje formal, corbata y sombrero. Era muy parecido a Roy Foster (sólo que éste último no llevaba gafas ni sombrero). Lo acompañaba un Shedinja que flotaba con pereza, deteniéndose ante los tres individuos.

—¿Y bien? Caballeros, es momento de aclarar algunos asuntos pendientes con ustedes dos—el encargado de blanco señaló al indiferente Kay y al confundido Mew. Parecía ignorar a Marie.—Arceus me hizo enviarles una carta, en la cual expresa su agradecimiento por lo que han hecho.

A cada uno le alargó un sobre dorado con una letra similar a la de la nota destinada para la joven que sólo observaba. Kay la abrió sin mucha emoción, sacó el mensaje y empezó a leerlo en voz alta.

—_Estimado Kay: ¡Cuántos cambios han sucedido contigo! Desde que llegaste al nuevo entorno al que te enviamos no has hecho otra cosa que aprender. Aprendiste a sobrellevar las dificultades que se te presentaban, desde la vez que Mew te encarceló hasta el último gesto que hiciste por defender a tus amigos; aprendiste a utilizar tu poder con sabiduría, como aquella vez que liberaste a inocentes de las prisiones; aprendiste a velar por los demás, a perdonar, a divertirte, a arrepentirte y más importante: a amar. Encontraste nuevos aliados y amigos, encontraste el significado de la justicia y el valor del las vidas de cada ser vivo en el mundo. Enhorabuena; has superado la prueba final de la muerte. Pero tu misión aún no termina. Todavía existen muchos obstáculos por culminar y una vida por delante. Puedes regresar al mundo y continuar con tu camino. Esperamos que hayas aprendido la lección._

_Felicidades,_

_Consejo Divino de Asuntos Humanos._

—¡Kay, no lo puedo creer!—Marie saltaba de alegría y corrió a abrazarlo con soberano entusiasmo—¡Nos vamos a casa! ¡Qué felicidad! Muchas, muchas gracias, amigos—la chica salió a abrazar también al hombre de las gafas que quedó bastante alborotado y a su aletargado Shedinja, al que le costó trabajo volver a flotar a la altura a la que se hallaba anteriormente.

—_Oye, a mí también me regresaron al mundo, ¿no quieren ver lo que dice mi carta?_—sugirió Mew, con intenciones de llamar la atención que nadie le prestaba en el momento.

—La leeremos en el camino, Mew…

—Oigan, ¿y Shaymin? ¿Qué pasó con él?—preguntó Kay con súbita preocupación, poniéndose de pie.—Señor, ¿me dejaría regresar por mi Pokémon?

—Primero contesta; ¿qué es un Pokémon?—devolvió el empleado, ajustándose la corbata, como si hubiera estado esperando el momento para hacer su pregunta.

—Pues son amigos que te ayudan y…

—Un Pokémon es una extensión de ti. No lo olvides. Hay de todos los colores, tamaños y apariencias; uno para cada gusto y personalidad. Te ayudan a superar los obstáculos como amigos, como fieles compañeros… Ése es el verdadero significado de estas criaturas. Quién sabe, quizá en otros mundos haya seres que se les parezcan… Hay tantos misterios en el universo que… Bueno, creo que ya hablé de más. Puedes ir, amigo. Tienes cinco minutos antes de regresar. Debemos sellar sus documentos y bla, bla, bla…

Kay, Marie y Mew fueron tragados una vez más por el suelo de la oficina para despertar en la habitación de madera que pertenecía al palacio de Shaymin.

—Ah, mi cabeza—se quejó Kay.—¡Ow, mis brazos!

—Oh, señores, ya despertaron.—Luke, procurando la salud de su rey y su amigo, había estado esperándolos hasta su momento de reaccionar. Quizá, si no hubieran regresado nunca a la vida el Pikachu se hubiera dado cuenta de la tragedia que sucedió. Pero ya no había necesidad de contarle nada. Todo se habrá quedado como una pequeña siesta.—Señorita Marie, amigo Kay. Había estado esperándolos.

Los jóvenes habían vuelto a sus disfraces de Lucario, aunque sólo para despedirse de sus amigos; sólo cinco minutos más.

—Extrañaré mi fuerza legendaria y poder ver cosas ocultas al cerrar los ojos—suspiró Kay con melancolía, mirando sus débiles garras.

—Aquí está el huevo de Riolu que encontramos antes de su partida—el Pikachu sacó de una caja con frutas el ovalado objeto que quién sabe cómo se originó. Se lo entregó a la sonriente Marie y luego hizo una pequeña petición.—He estado pensando en ésto casi desde que me encontré con el amigo Kay…Ya que ambos regresan al mundo humano… ¿Podrían llevarme con ustedes?

—¿Eh?

—¿Cómo?

—Pues siempre me había interesado en las leyendas que se originaron en las comunidades que hablaban de los humanos, de sus hogares, su forma de vivir… todo éso me ha intrigado…

—¿Estás seguro, Luke?—Marie se mostró insegura ante la petición de la pequeña criatura.—Osea, ¿quieres vivir entre nosotros y todo eso…? No es tan bueno como piensas… siempre hay rivalidades, peleas, guerras y problemas…

—Y cosas muy complejas y bizarras que te asustarán mucho—agregó Kay, procurando inculcar desagrado.

—Faltan tres minutos—avisó Mew, quien apenas se levantaba, ligeramente ofuscado.

—Iré por Shaymin, Kay—dijo Marie, abandonando la habitación para ir en busca del compañero de viaje.—Nos vemos aquí.

—Oh, por favor, amigo Kay. Ya no tengo nada qué hacer aquí. La vida como sirviente es muy aburrida—suspiró Luke, con ilusiones férreas.—Estoy seguro que los humanos viven toda clase de aventuras a diario y una oportunidad para ver a Arceus no se tiene todos los días.

—Pero…—Mew pensó sobre un posible argumento, aunque ese día su cerebro estaba seco—Ya sabes. Sí, ya sabes… Falta un minuto.

Justo cuando Kay estaba por salir, aún con sus brazos fracturados, llegó Marie, con Shaymin a su lado. Le había vendado los ojos por alguna razón.

—Aquí estamos, Shaymin. Todavía no te quites la venda. Tendrás la mayor sorpresa de tu vida. ¿Todos listos?

Kay y Mew asintieron, aunque Luke aún los veía a todos con frustración.

—Supongo que no perdemos nada con preguntar si se lo permiten, ¿verdad?—Marie le susurró a Kay en el oído.

—¿Preguntar si le permiten qué?—Shaymin preguntó sin tener la menor idea de lo que sucedía.

—Tres, dos, uno… es hora—Mew se desapareció lentamente, al igual que el resto del grupo.

—Está bien, Luke. Ven—justo a tiempo, Marie logró sujetar al Pikachu por la cola antes de viajar hacia el vacío y encontrarse una vez más frente a la etérea aldea. Una puerta apareció mágicamente a su derecha, como ya sabiendo ante quiénes presentarse, y pasaron, uno por uno.

Las exclamaciones de Luke en veía por primera vez a la Marie y al Kay humanos no se hicieron esperar. Mew revoloteó entre los amigos (y aprovechó para golpear a Shaymin con su cola).

—¡Hey! ¿Quién fue?

—Bienvenidos de nuevo. Veo que trajeron a sus amigos.—el joven empleado se enderezó las gafas y apartó a su Shedinja que estorbaba su visión de los documentos sobre el escritorio. Un sello le apareció en la mano derecha, con el cual comenzó con su trabajo, marcando un par de papeles.

—Marie, ¿quién habló? ¿Dónde estamos?—Shaymin insistió con su bombardeo de preguntas hasta que fue liberado de las vendas.—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Kay, Mew, qué hacen aquí? ¿Es alguna clase de sueño loco?

—Oye, yo también estoy aquí—dijo Luke, quien no fue mencionado.

—Es la mejor sorpresa de la historia, Shaymin. Mira—le leyó las partes importantes de la misiva que recibió Kay, dejando el huevo sobre el escritorio, aunque el empleado ni se quejó. Al finalizar, el legendario no pareció inquietarse demasiado, pues permaneció incrédulo.

—Es una broma, ¿verdad?

—Shaymin, ¿acaso parezco una broma?—Kay, se quitó las gafas oscuras de una vez, feliz por haber recuperado la movilidad de sus brazos.—Regresaremos a casa después de todo.

—Me alegro.—el Pokémon de hierba quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego se puso a llorar otra vez.—Es… un milagro. Después de todo hubo un final feliz, ¿no?

—Todo parece indicar que así es.—asintió Kay, alborotándole el lacio cabello a Marie.

—Bien, es todo—el empleado les entregó unos papeles a Kay y a Mew (éste último los recibió enrollándolos con su cola).—Pasen a sus respectivas puertas y disfruten de la vida, ¿de acuerdo? Me voy por un café…

—Espere, señor.—Luke lo detuvo, obligándolo a agacharse hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la altura. El Pikachu le susurró algo al oído.

El empelado se quedó pensando unos instantes y luego dijo.

—Pues… sí. Es posible que hagamos éso por ti, pero hay algunas restricciones—el joven de blanco se levantó para arreglar su atuendo una vez más y continuó—Tendremos que borrarte todos tus recuerdos y no podrás regresar jamás de los jamases a tu vida anterior, ya sabes, no queremos que las cosas se salgan de control con personas hablando sobre las vidas de los Pokémon en el mundo humano y viceversa. De hecho, confiamos en que ustedes no revelarán nada de ésto, ¿ok?—se dirigió a Marie y Kay, quienes miraban con perplejidad el entorno, asintiendo como si hubieran sido amenazados—. ¿Aún así quieres continuar?

—Uhm… debo estar loco para aceptar, pero sí.—contestó Luke sin siquiera pensarlo.

—Si es así, puedes pasar por esta puerta y éso será todo. Te encontrarás con tus amigos del otro lado. Y bueno, ahora sí me voy por un café. Hasta luego, amigos.—con paso triunfal, el empleado de las gafas y el traje blanco se dirigió a la puerta que acababa de aparecer, seguido de su Shedinja y desapareció al cruzar el umbral.

Frente a los amigos habían tres puertas con letreros que rezaban sus respectivos nombres, más una más pequeña para el Pokémon con su petición especial… Me pregunto qué habrá deseado…

—Bueno, Kay, Marie… fue muy agradable conocerlos. Me siento privilegiado por haber vivido esta aventura con ustedes. En fin, tengo a una niña que cuidar…

—Y a un entrenador con el cual reencontrarte—completó Marie. Mew le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa, luego una sonrisa.

—Vaya, son tantas cosas buenas en un solo día que creo no poder alegrarme más. Cruzando esta puerta veré si es cierto… ¿hablas de Roy Foster, el Campeón de Hoenn?

—Ajá.

—Cielos… sabía que se necesitaba más que un incendio para acabar con él. Cuando tengan tiempo visítenos en Hoenn, ¿de acuerdo?—Mew alargó su cola para girar la perilla y abrir la puerta. En el interior sólo se apreciaba un abismo oscuro de incertidumbre. Antes de cruzar el umbral, volteó hacia el cansado Shaymin y se despidió—Tenemos una batalla pendiente, ¿eh?—y se perdió dentro de la oscuridad. La puerta cerrada se ocultó de inmediato.

—Nos vemos a la salida, señorita, amigos.—Luke ni si quiera se detuvo en prolongados detalles, simplemente se sumergió en el reverso multicolor de su puerta y ésta desapareció.

—¿Crees que haya querido convertirse en humano o algo así?—preguntó Marie con intriga.

—No lo sé…Tantas despedidas y reencuentros, tantos sentimientos encontrados…—suspiró Kay.

—Hey, Kay. Tenemos un asunto aplazado—se acercó a su amado y lo abrazó. Lo miró a los ojos y se percató del Shaymin que dormía a sus pies. Ahora sí estaban solos, sin interrupciones, sin obstáculos ni tragedias de por medio. Sólo ellos dos, en el momento que habían estado esperando desde el principio. Kay se quitó las gafas, la abrazó fuerte y le besó profundamente. Al menos todo había salido bien. No importaron los obstáculos, las riñas, las rivalidades ni las diferencias que tuvieron al principio. No importaron los villanos que se interpusieron, ni las vicisitudes que tuvieron que superar, ni siquiera la muerte fue un impedimento. Ya todo había terminado, ese era el momento deseado. Ahora, ¡a triunfar y a amarse por siempre!

Se separaron. Se observaron con irreversible felicidad, con risa de por medio, por haber superado toda clase de pruebas alucinantes y locas que el destino les puso; se encontraron, se conocieron y ahora caminarán juntos por el largo sendero que la vida les depararía.

Marie tomó el huevo del escritorio, se abrazó una vez más con su novio y atravesó su puerta. Kay exhaló con su alma renovada, contento por lo que había pasado. Tomó al durmiente Shaymin del suelo y, finalmente, cruzó el umbral. De vuelta al hogar.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nota del autor: Bueno, he aquí el final de mi primer fanfic. Para comenzar con la palabrería final, agradezco de corazón a aquéllos que sacrificaron su valioso tiempo para leerse los dieciséis capítulos de la historia. Siento que no fue un comienzo tan malo, después de todo.

Esta historia la había tenido en mente mientras escribía algunos otros cuentillos más, y debido a la insistencia de las ideas, bases de este relato, decidí escribirla de una buena vez y exhibirla en algún lugar. A medida que avanzaba el tiempo me vino la idea de "Pokémonificarla" y publicarla como un fanfic, simplemente por ser la serie que más me gustaba cuando era niño, por la variedad de sus criaturas y lo entretenidos que son para mí sus juegos; además del significado del compañerismo y la perseverancia que guarda Pokémon, al igual que los valores que oculta la mayoría de las demás series. Me encanta la naturaleza y los animales, además….

Por cierto, como es evidente, la historia no está completa. Desde un principio decidí dividirla en dos partes, la primera, donde el protagonista va adquiriendo experiencia y se da cuenta de sus errores; la segunda, donde todo está más enfocado a las relaciones sociales de los personajes, las batallas, las rivalidades y, por supuesto, las cavilaciones, lideradas por Roy Foster, para desenmascarar los misterios que quedaron pendientes sobre Team Ultima, entre otras cosas. La segunda parte será publicada bajo el nombre de «Road to the Master League». Espero seguir contando con su apoyo… Por el momento, me despido.


End file.
